


Make me a Match

by Reaxeon



Series: Matchmaker Matchmaker! [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Flowerpot Flowey, Fluff, Gen, Hate Crimes, M/M, Magical Humans, OC centric, Slow To Update, Violence, hate group, im a bit lore heavy, mostly gunna be cute, muhahaha i added major character death and you all will never fucking guess what ive got in story, redemptive chara, sorry if that dis-wait im not sory at all, there will be smut, warning you now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaxeon/pseuds/Reaxeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory just wants to relax. College was shitty, working for the call center is shitty, okay his best friend wasn't shitty but! That's besides the point. He just wanted something to go right for once. Stumbling into the Monster District one day could be that one thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucking Jerry

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me ya'll this is the first fanfic I've written since my Seven Minutes In Heaven Quizilla choose your own character fics featuring Naruto characters.
> 
> What I'm saying is this is my first honest attempt since middle school so hear me out.
> 
> Constructive crit is appreciated but I'm here first and foremost to have fun and just do what I want. If you are an asshat your comment isn't going to see the light of day. Be nice.

Rory needed a job. Well another job, he had a job already. His days currently were spent at home, regulated to staying near his laptop with a blue tooth hooked onto one ear as he waited for someone to call in. Being a call center representative was great for having flexible hours, and he could do it as long as he had cell reception and access to the internet, but it was mentally draining. So many people who were angry, demanding, and downright impossible to help no matter how calm his voice was as he tried to explain for the fourth time that no, you cannot get a refund when you didn't have proof of purchase even if you had bought it only three days ago.

He swore that he would go deaf in his left ear by the end of the week if this one customer wouldn't just leave him alone. No matter the number of transfers to someone else's line in desperate hopes that someone could sort him out he always ended up back on Rory's.

"Look, Jerry, I cannot help you. I am sorry for the inconvenience that this situation has caused you, but it is against company policy and I cannot refund yo-" 

The line went dead as the customer hung up. 

Rory bet that he would call again and be sent straight to his line again within the next 72 hours. Rubbing his knuckles into his eyes he sighed before shaking a sleeve down his arm and checking the time. Finally, he could clock out and escape the chorus of voices that demanded answers and solutions to inane problems while he was on duty. Turning off the company phone he sat it in it's charging cradle and rolled his head to try and get the crick out of his neck.

A grumble sounded from his stomach and he winced, getting up slowly from the low seated computer chair to meander into his kitchenette. The studio apartment was more than enough to house him, but not much else. Opening the fridge only made him sigh wistfully. Week old Chinese take out and what looked like half a stick of butter, and a near empty quart of milk.

"Well that settles that I suppose...I needed some air anyways." The man mumbled to himself as he pulled on some clothes that were presentable for public outing. 

No house hoodie on the streets for this man. No way. Combing his long shock of orange hair back he tied it back with a black hair band and pulled at the silken strands. Maybe he should get a haircut? 

Nah. 

Rolling his shoulders he made sure the buttons were evenly done on his shirt and grabbed his things, tucking them into his black slacks as he locked the door behind him with a practiced flick of the wrist.

Thankfully it was just the end of summer, so it was warm but not hot, crisp with the promise of fall with all the bright greenery still living vividly. His blue eyes sought out the sky as he strolled, watching the clouds. He didn't know really where to go, but somewhere had to look appealing.

As he kept his eyes to the heavens, he didn't see what hit him until his face was buried in fur. Flailing for a moment he sputtered and looked up at the monster he had ran into, apologizing profusely.

"Oh god, I am so sorry, I literally had my head in the clouds, are you alright...Ma'am?"

"Oh ho, I am quite alright young man. We've all goat those moments where we lose track of where we are walking." The tall monster winked at him, a pleasant chuckle escaping her as she continued regally on her way, laden with groceries bags.

Rory smiled meekly, making sure to look around to where ever he had walked himself to. It seemed to be the monster district, and he shook his head at his own thoughtlessness. 

It had only been 6 years since monster-kind had flowed out of the mountain outside of Ebott City. The first year was hard, there was huge push back against the race overall, and the racism was rampant. Groups of people calling themselves Dusters went out of their way to attack and kill monsters and their supporters. There were many news outlets covering the dusty and bloodied crime scenes that hammered home the way humanity had lost itself in light of finding out that the myths were real.

Scientists the world over were clamoring to get their hands on willing test subjects to observe and study magic, and the gold that the monsters had brought with them had helped them in a way at the very least. Governments could be bought out with the right amount and with the extra show of power that the "boss" monsters could call upon at a moments notice, well, monsters were not in fear as much as in the past but it wasn't perfect.

Many humans still avoided the monster districts like the plague, and had a policy of they don't bother us we don't bother them. There were groups, as there always was in history, that were violent and passionate about their hatred. On the other hand there were those who already saw what humanity was capable of when treating members of it's own race that stood with monsters. The LGBTQ society overall and other minorities that were still fighting for their own rights welcomed monster-kind overall into their circles, and there were protests and pride parades full of both species mingling and supporting each other.

Thumbing at his spinner ring absentmindedly as he reflected on how the world had changed so drastically in the past few years Rory stopped outside of what looked like a pleasant pub. The sign above the door reading "New Grillby's" and in the window hung a help wanted sign. He considered it for a moment, mulling over his morning and then grinned. Two birds, one stone, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a comfortable warm inside the pub, literally and figurative, done up in soft reds and browns with only a few golden trimmings and details. It was packed with monsters, and a few humans, a table of dog monsters playing, was that poker? What in the world...

As the door chimed and Rory stepped inside a good portion of the customers looked up and sized him up. He felt himself straighten his back with the attention, and held a calm smile on his face even as he felt his cheeks become ruddy with red at the staring. A dry cough seemed to break the spell of tension as everyone turned back to their meals and conversations.

Rory's head had jerked up to seek out the owner of the throat clearing, and was only minorly taken aback by the sight of a man of fire. Absentmindedly he wondered how someone who was literally fire worked in a pub of all places but he strode forward to the bar and held out a hand cordially.

"Hello, I'm Rory, I saw that you had a help wanted sign up?" He felt his smile freeze, his nerves getting to him a bit before the fire man nodded, taking his hand and shaking it.

Rory was proud of the fact he hadn't flinched at the heat of the hand. It wasn't hot enough to burn, obviously because his hand was fine, but it was like holding a mug with freshly brewed tea inside. Just toeing that line of warm and too hot, and it sent a thrill through his spine. His smile relaxed into a genuine one and he leaned on the counter casually as he regarded the monster.

He hadn't noticed at first from a distance, but there was in fact facial features hidden in the depths of the flames that licked the air. He had thought maybe the glasses were just a way to show where you should look, but on closer inspection he saw yellow-white irises that looked back into his. The nose looked like it would have been straight and regal almost, grecian if he had to label it specifically, and his eyes trailed down to where a mouth would be, before he snapped his eyes back to the eyes, flushing even worse than before, the color bleeding into his ear tips as he realized he had basically been ogling. 

The fire man looked amused more than anything else, and spoke softly. It was a rasping voice, like that of someone who had just woken up or was just getting their voice back after losing it. Another shiver shot through Rory but he made sure to ignore it, listening intently to the man.

"I'm Grillby. What sort of position were you thinking?" There were crackles and pops reminiscent of a campfire throughout his words.

Rory couldn't help but glance towards Grillby's mouth as he spoke. It looked impossibly red and he gulped before he processed the question and shook himself mentally out of it. 

"Oh, I was mostly a waiter, but I did cover for bartending occasionally on the weekends. I, ah, I don't have much experience with cooking in general." He wasn't about to tell this Grillby that he lived almost entirely off of others cooking and take out.

He faltered a bit at the end, as Grillby had started to just clean a glass in the middle of him speaking. Had he rambled too long? There was an awkward moment of silence, at least in Rory's opinion, before Grillby spoke, the rumble of his voice rolling over Rory.

"I could use a server. When can you start?"

Rory broke into a huge smile, eyes lighting up with delight.

"As soon as you want, thank you so much for this opportunity."

Grillby nodded and held up a hand, one finger up or at least it looked vaguely like a finger, the flames jumping around from it made it hard to distinguish solid forms really, and disappeared into the backroom.

Rory smiled goofily as he looked around at the pub again and sat down, trying to take in more details. It was cozy, and had a very calming and happy atmosphere. Most pubs had a bit of a rougher feel but here, hell it felt like a family restaurant more than anything else. He wondered idly what was even offered on the menu and leaned back in his seat to glance at the chalk board. Burgers and Fries were the only thing present and he felt his eyebrows furrow a bit in thought. Was that all?

A thud on the counter in front of him caused him to jump and he almost fell off of his stool, flailing for purchase as he heard of low chuckle behind him. He whipped his head around and almost yelped at the skull grinning at him.

"Jeez Grillbz, I know you're hot and all but what did you do to get this guy fallin' for you?"

Blinking Rory thought for a moment as he regained his seat and cocked his head to the side before he snapped his fingers. 

"Oh I get it! Hot, because fire..." He flushed deeply at the look on the skeletons face. 

The skeleton looked like he was trying very hard not to bust a gut at Rory's epiphany and just shook his ever smiling head before sitting next to him and holding out a hand. 

"Sans, Sans the skeleton."

Smiling Rory reached out to shake his hand, "Rory, nice to me-" A loud farting noise rang out, cutting him off. 

His hand went lack as he stared at the whoopee cushion in Sans hand in shock. 

"What?" Rory was completely lost now. Was this normal for monsters?

Sans couldn't seem to handle it, he started cackling so hard that he set his head down on the bar, as Grillby watched from his post behind the bar, only shaking his head softly at Sans antics. 

"Here is your uniform. You can start tomorrow. Did you want anything to eat while you were here or...?" 

Rory jolted out of his daze, remembering where he was as Sans kept laughing into the wood. 

"Oh! Oh sorry, I was off in my own world for a moment there, um. Fries please? Do you serve tea? Any kind is fine by me." 

Grillby nodded and disappeared once more through the double doors that must lead to the kitchen.

Sans started to calm down, lifting his head from the bar to look at Rory.

"That was amazing, the look on your face, you looked like your jaw would drop right off. I just couldn't gas up such an opportunity." 

Rory groaned after a beat once he got the pun. 

Grillby came back in the middle of Rory's distressed sounds and placed down a plate with a pile of fries in front of Rory, and a whole bottle of ketchup in front of Sans. Rory could feel his eyebrows crawling up towards his hair line. Why would the skeleton want a whole bottle of ketchup without anything else?

After taking a fry and biting into it and humming in delight, he threw a thumbs up to Grillby as the man set down a steaming cup of tea. Rory shoved as many fries as could still be considered to be polite in public into his mouth, and glanced over to Sans, almost spitting out his food. The guy was just, chugging it. Like it was a damned beer at a frat party. He coughed, as he choked a little on his fries and took a sip of the tea to wash it down.

The look on Sans face made Rory suspect he did that on purpose just for the reaction. What in the world had he gotten himself into...


	2. Songbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels so much longer than before but I'm sure that's just my imagination. I have a few chapters saved up and I'm just slowly editing and polishing them so updates will be sporadic at best, and don't forget to comment with scenarios you might want to see!

Rory's first week working at New Grillby's was interesting. In the beginning most of the monsters had seemed to be purposely putting him through the paces, as if they were trying to push his buttons and see if he'd snap at them. He didn't mind half as much as one might expect, mostly because nothing felt malicious. The service industry was full of people who were nothing but the human embodiment of annoyance, and the light teasing of the monsters was almost welcome in comparison to Jerry, who was still calling about a refund. 

The dog squad, as he had mentally dubbed them, in particular were fond of having him refill their drinks to an almost obsessive level. Honestly he was just impressed that they could somehow drink that much water and yet never leave their table until the game was done for the night. If he thought about it for too long, he would realize he never really did notice any monster go to the bathroom, which was kind of just. Odd. Did monsters not have to? Rory would admit easily that before wandering in a week ago he had been one of those Stay out of their Way kind of people. He hadn't had any problem with monsters as a people but he just. He had been content to live and let live and not be involved. 

Now after knowing everyone at the pub for only a week, Rory couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself. These people were some of the most interesting people he had ever met and he was making friends. Not just people who politely asked about his job, but people who would bring him a cupcake (Thanks Muffet, even if you did the next one wouldn't be on the house) as thanks for a well served meal, or asked him about his hobbies and favorite things. It was as if every monster he met wanted nothing more than to be the best of friends with him on some level, except perhaps Grillby.

Rory should have realized it the first day, but Grillby didn't seem to talk much at all. Anytime he had a conversation it was overwhelmingly him talking to Grillby and Grillby nodding or humming. Rory was becoming skilled in just reading his boss's body language. Fire language? His colors were almost always shades of oranges and yellows, but if he was flustered, as Sans seemed to be able to do occasionally with some whispered comment, his face became redder, or if it was particularly bad, blue. The height and size of the flames also changed, based on mood, but Rory wouldn't admit that he studied his boss when he thought no one could see him. Nope. Not a single thing to admit to. At all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second week, Rory started to have less ribbing from the customers and more actual conversations as he took orders and served. The tips were getting bigger and so were the smiles all around as he worked. Occasionally when he was busing he would sing along to the jukebox and got compliments on his voice. Some wanted to request songs, but he shook those off with a grin. He was here to serve after all, not entertain no matter how much he would love to do so. That didn't stop some of the monsters from telling Rory that there was a birthday almost every day to get him to sing to the table. He was suspicious of it but outside of calling the customers out he didn't have any choice. Besides they always left a larger tip when he did sing so who was he to complain. 

What Rory never noticed was the way that Grillby would watch, the only way to know was the fact that his hand would still, just holding the glass instead of washing it. Sans noticed but only smirked against his ketchup bottle. It was certainly interesting to watch the two dance around each other. Something was there, but Sans was much to lazy to do anything about it himself. Right now.

Speaking of the comic, Sans was a constant almost every day, and he never paid or tipped which was frustrating, but he often didn't eat either so in some ways Rory supposed it balanced itself out. He and the skeleton weren't close, but Rory liked him well enough and Sans didn't seem to have any problem with him. Sans didn't only drink ketchup but other sauces as well, but it ceased to phase Rory and Sans seemed positively put out that his attempts to get a rise out of him were in vain. The fact that Rory often had Sans puns sailing high over his head made it so that the two settled into a casual friendship based more on small talk and not much else. Neither would admit that they had an odd sort of affection that bordered on a pure want to tease each other.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The third week was the hardest so far, having had pulled a longer shift than usual for the call center. Jerry was still calling and it was only getting more and more difficult to be polite to the man as time went on. But he had to keep calm, or else there would be grounds for losing his job even if his patience was being stretched thin. Customer is always right, always, even when they are wrong. 

Shaking his head to dispel his bad mood, and stifling a yawn Rory smiled wearily at the dog squad. 

“What will everyone be having today guys?” 

“Fries!” Rang out the chorus of voices, a yip coming from the ones that didn't quite talk.

Nodding happily Rory went to leave before a voice called him back.

“Oh, Rory, it's Lesser Dogs,” Dogressa said and her husband finished, “Birthday today by the way!”

He narrowed his eyes playfully and looked at the table, one hand on his hip.

“It was Lesser Dog's birthday last Tuesday too.” He said stroking his chin as if in thought. “I wonder how that could be!”

Doggo piped up with a non-threatening growl, “Dog years Rory, they equal out differently!”

Rory let loose a peal of laughter and shook his head at what he considered to be his friends. “Of course, how could I forget such a thing. My apologizes. I'll be right back with the food for the birthday boy.”

He grinned at Grillby as he ordered and leaned on the bar as he waited, watching Grillby's backs-Back. Just his back, yeah, as he went into the kitchen to make the fries. Sans chortled as he squirted ketchup into his maw and wagged his eyebrows at Rory when he looked over curiously.

“Grillby's got a one _smoking_ bod, doesn't he pal? Does it make you a bit, _hot_ under your collar?”

“I've got no idea what you could possibly mean.”

“Oh I think you know exactly what I mean.” Sans smirked as he set down the empty bottle and Rory plucked it up on reflex and set it in a busing cart. 

“I think you need to get your eyes checked.”

“Rude. I don't even have eyes. But _eye_ can _see_ that you're _looking_ quite intently on Grillby.” Sans winked and set his head in a hand, elbow propped on the bar.

Before Rory could even think of a retort Grillby came back and set down the fries and Rory smiled wide as he thanked him and took them to the dog squad, glaring at Sans for a moment and making an “I'm watching you” gesture with his free hand. The skeleton didn't even have the decency to look abashed. Just smug.

As he got to setting down all the fries and clearing his throat, taking his normal singing stance, Doggo interrupted. 

“How about a song that isn't Happy Birthday, Lesser Dog has already hear it, but it is still his special day. How about it LD, what song would you like to hear?”

Yipping and excited shaking ensued for a moment as Doggo nodded his head and hummed in response at what seemed like the proper spots. Rory shifted from foot to foot, before Doggo turned to him. 

“LD wants you to sing one of those songs from that King guy, the one that plays on the jukebox so much.”

“You mean Elvis?” Rory asked, his stomach sinking closer to the floor.

“Yeah that one!”

“Guys come on, I can't just start singing a full song I got tables to wait on. Besides I don't even know what one to sing and...” he paused in the middle of his attempt to escape his fate.

Not only did the whole restaurant seem to be listening in on them when Rory looked around for a table to use as an excuse, but the most pitiful whine that Rory had ever heard rose up. It was LD. Rory felt his resistance waiver, how the hell could he possibly disappoint LD? He couldn't, that's how. Sighing in defeat he rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. At least they picked someone that he was familiar with. It was hard not to seeing as his music seemed to be rather popular in comparison to the other songs in the selection. If he heard Blue Suede Shoes less than four times in a shift, it was a miracle.

“Fine! Fine. I'll do it just gimme a second to think.” he grumbled and looked over at the jukebox. 

It was nestled in the corner but the speakers were all over the pub so it wouldn't be hard to just set one of the songs and sing along, right? That should be fine. Yeah, Rory wanted to perform, but he had a job right now that didn't entail that and while he would normally jump right on the opportunity, there was something different about performing for friends. Which is what every single regular felt like at this point, and performing for strangers. If he messed up here he would never hear the end of it, and when he glanced towards the bar for one last ditch effort to safe himself, Grillby was just standing there, watching, hands still even though he had a mug in his grasp. No savior to be found there. 

Shit

That was another reason for his hesitance. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of his boss, but as a second whine rose up from LD while Rory just stood there thinking he knew he couldn't get out of this. He sighed and was about to make his way to the jukebox, but stopped when he saw that Sans was there first, punching in something. How the hell did he even get there that fast? Magic? Regardless he caught sight of a shit eating grin thrown his way before he heard the music that started to play and frowned. Guess his song had been picked for him. 

“Sing this one! Don't make LD wait Rory, that's just unkind.” Doggo grinned wide as he spoke and really, what choice did Rory have at this point.

Time to swallow his pride and turn into a songbird. 

_Lord almighty  
I feel my temperature rising_

He could feel his cheeks flushing outrageously as he sang, his voice starting off on a nervous note. 

_Higher higher  
It's burning through to my soul_

But he gained momentum quickly as he settled into the song, his body still tense as he felt all eyes on him.

_Girl, girl, girl_  
You gonna set me on fire  
My brain is flaming  
I don't know which way to go 

A whoop from one of the tables made him smile and his shoulders relaxed a bit as he continued.

_Your kisses lift me higher_  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love 

He started to sway a bit to the tune, turning to try and keep from presenting his back to any table for too long. This was more than just a performance for LD at this rate.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
I feel my temperature rising  
Help me, I'm flaming  
I must be a hundred and nine 

A thought went through his head for a moment, this was just like performing in a round theater.

_Burning, burning, burning_  
And nothing can cool me  
I just might turn into smoke  
But I feel fine 

He winked at one of the more flirtatious customers, Aaron, as he swung himself around, really getting into it now. He didn't see the burst of flames that threatened to touch the ceiling.

_'Cause your kisses lift me higher_  
Like a sweet song of a choir  
And you light my morning sky  
With burning love 

He was fully into it not. There was no turning back. He was hamming it up and dancing, singing and interacting with the customers to really give them a show. He only once dared to glance towards the bar but he only saw Sans at that moment and something inside of him squeezed. Regardless the show must go on.

_It's coming closer_  
The flames are now licking my body  
Won't you help me  
I feel like I'm slipping away 

Coming back to the dog squad table once more Rory smiled and made sure to sing specifically for LD. It was his 'birthday' after all.

_It's hard to breath_  
My chest is a heaving  
Lord have mercy  
I'm burning a hole where I lay 

LD was out of his seat now, running around Rory's legs, barking to the beat of the song occasionally. Rory just smiled wider and kept going.

_Your kisses lift me higher_  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love  
With burning love 

Here was the last leg, and he swung LD around in a fanciful twirl when the dog monster stood up on his hind legs to copy his dancing.

_I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love..._

He trailed off the last lines repeating himself until the music ended and there was silence. 

The silence stretched thin before snapping and there was loud whistling and hollering mixed with applause, even a few cat calls. Rory could only blush even more so, he would be surprised if it didn't reach all the way to his shoulders. LD barked happily and darted back to his seat, leaving Rory to bow embarrassed, his nervousness returning to him now that he was out of his theatrical mode.

Grillby was no where to be seen but Sans caught a glimpse of pure blue through the window of the kitchens double doors and held a Cheshire grin. Oh this was going to be hilarious.


	3. Pappy Party

Every time Rory came in there were always smiles and greetings to be returned as he hung up his coat. He sang under his breath as he loaded up his trays, took orders, and served with a smile. The job wasn't easy, serving never way, but the kind words and jokes, the short conversations asking him how he was and lord the tips. This was the best serving job he had ever had the pleasure of landing. And right now, his smile faltered as he thought about it, it was his only job. 

Jerry had finally pushed him to his limit and he had blown up. His temper was truly something to behold and he had cursed out his persistent caller and told him to shove his phone in dark places and to stop calling because even if he could help at this point he wouldn't want to. It had only been two hours later when he had gotten the dreaded call from the company telling him to mail the phone back to them and he found himself tightening his budget. Regardless, coming to New Grillby's was what brightened up the otherwise dark gloom hanging over his head at his recent misfortune.

Sans still pulled the same tricks, and Grillby. Well Grillby was a constant. Rory felt like he was making some progress though, almost intuitively knowing what the man seemed to be asking even when he didn't speak. It caused a rush of pride to rush through him whenever he got a pleased smile from his boss. And surprisingly to Rory, it seemed that Grillby had gotten better at picking up his moods as well. When he had a lull in the orders, Grillby waved him over and spoke gently, laying a hand on Rory's shoulder.

“You do not look well.” He stated bluntly, but not unkindly.

Rory let out a half choked laugh and rubbed the back of his head, trying not to focus too much on the warmth of the hand on him even as he felt his face flush.

“Ah, well. Ha! I guess it could be spun as good news, I'll be able to pull longer hours if you need me to. I got laid off of my other one recently...” He murmured, averting his gaze from Grillby's face. 

The hand on his shoulder tightened a bit in a reassuring way and he glanced up at his boss.

“I think I could arrange something...I was thinking that maybe New Grillby's could use some live entertainment.” The crackles that were always present when Grillby spoke seemed to increase in number.

Rory only stared slack jawed at the man before he let out a joyful whoop and bear hugged Grillby without a second thought, sweeping him off his feet and spinning him in a circle, before remembering himself and stammering as he set his boss back down carefully, not even seeing the hint of blue that flared in his face.

“Oh god, oh shit, Grillby I'm so sorry I just-” He tried to apologize, panic slipping into his tone, but he shut up as Grillby placed one hot finger on his lips and grinned.

That smile was the most amazing thing Rory had ever seen, and he froze, just taking in the moment. Grillby suddenly snapped his arms down to his sides and spoke.

“Do not apologize.” He said, in a rush before spinning on his spot and marching straight into the kitchen, the doors swinging in his wake.

Rory could hear Sans chortling into his sleeve as he tried to figure out what the hell had just happened in that moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days. Two days was all it took for Rory to settle into the rhythm of serving during the day and putting on a show at night. He didn't worry too much about outfits, it was a very relaxed atmosphere and he didn't have the means to buy showy clothes anyways. Besides, a loosened necktie, a few buttons coming undone, and his hair being free from a tie seemed to be all it took to transform his look. Grillby was even kind enough to find instrumental songs to load into the jukebox that Rory had mentioned knowing well, and his work days were becoming something he honestly looked forward to in a way he hadn't since he was a teenager. He spent almost all of his time either practicing at home on his days off, or at work. 

All that time also meant he talked to Grillby more than ever. It was during one of his breaks between songs that Rory got the idea in his head to convince the man of flames that a few more changes would be healthy for the pub.

“Come on Grillby. Yes, your burgers and fries are to die for, and you never disappoint when it comes to drinks, but think of the possibilities if you expand! Just the other day Sans was talking about the the cart he works at. Hot dogs, nice cream, tell me that doesn't sound good.” He stuck his bottom lip out just far enough that Grillby's attention was caught. "I bet if you offered a partnership with the cart owners they would jump on the chance to work in an actual restaurant instead of on the streets with their carts. Plus I think the customers would love nice cream sundaes and hot dog specials. Sans would at least for sure."

“...I will think about it.” Was the non-committal answer he received.

“Grillby it could be amazing, and if the cart owners like the idea we could all work together on making this place the best monster restaurant in the area, no, the best restaurant in the area, period!”

“We?” He murmured, looking at Rory with a smirk.

“W-well, I just meant, I mean. You. Them, shoot, I didn't me-mean to sound full of myself or anything...” Rory stuttered, blushing deeply as he looked away.

“I like it.” He said softly before being called away to serve another round of drinks.

Rory was left stunned, trying to figure out what he meant by that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was towards the end of the night, when the pub was empty of _paying customers_ , that Rory first met Papyrus.

“SANS, YOU LAZYBONES WHERE ARE YOU?”

So startled was Rory by the loud voice and rattling of the windows as the door slammed opened, that he let out a yelp and dropped the cart full of silverware with a loud crash. He only stared down at the spilled dishes blankly for a moment, noting with some amount of relief that nothing was broken before his shoulders slumped in resignation, and he knelt down to pick them all up.

“OH! HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM MOST SORRY FOR STARTLING YOU WITH MY GREATNESS. LET ME ASSIST YOU IN PICKING UP THE DINING UTENSILS!”

Rory grimaced only a tiny bit at the volume, and smiled as he looked up at the tall skeleton. He didn't look anything like Sans, other than the obviousness of being made of bone. Where Sans was short and almost wide, big boned one would say, Papyrus was toweringly tall and thin, like a reed. He had a kind look about him, like an overgrown puppy, and while being loud he seemed to mean well. Rory quickly felt his grin grow as he nodded.

“Thank you, I'm Rory by the way. Sans is in back with Grillby, something about a shipment of a new brand of ketchup.” Rory quickly scooped up the utensils with Papyrus's help and stood, wiping his hands off on a towel at his waist. “Sans has talked about you, your brother tells me you're quite the cool guy.” 

Papyrus beamed at Rory and nodded enthusiastically. 

“HE IS RIGHT! I AM VERY MUCH THE COOL DUDE. NYEH HEH HEH.” He stuck a heroic pose as he said so, fork pointed to the ceiling as he did, and Rory couldn't help but feel his smile get even bigger. 

Sure he seemed to be a bit overconfident but it seemed to come from a self assuring place rather than a mightier than thou tone. Rory couldn't help but be amused.

“AH RORY HUMAN, WE HAVE DONE AN ACTIVITY TOGETHER, AND YOU KNOW MY BROTHER. DOES THAT MAKE US FRIENDS NOW?” Papyrus asked, looking hopeful.

“Sure, Papyrus. Why wouldn't I want to be friends? You are the coolest dude after all.”

“THEN I SHALL ASK YOU IF YOU WOULD BE SO INCLINED TO EXCHANGE PHONE NUMBERS!”

“O-oh, sure! Here, just let me get this open...” Rory answered, taken aback a bit by how forward he was, but then again all the monsters seemed to forge friendships quickly. 

Besides it couldn't be any worse than what Sans subjected him to on a daily basis once he had gotten his number, sending endless fire and skull emojis mixed in with his puns that never stopped. Unlocking his phone and opening his contacts he traded phones with Papyrus and typed up his own information Papyrus's phone. Grinning a bit he set his name as Rory Human before saving and handing it back. He was not at all surprised to see that the name was set as THE GREAT PAPYRUS, and only grinned harder as he stuck his phone back into his pocket. 

“Anyways, I'm sure Sans will be back out in a bit. It's been a slow day, but if you want a drink I could get you something?” Rory offered, pushing the cart back to its spot behind the bar as Papyrus trailed after him. 

“THAT IS QUITE A SPLENDID IDEA RORY HUMAN! I WOULD LIKE A WATER WITH THE LITTLE SOUR SLICES IN IT, PLEASE.” 

It was quite the sight to see Papyrus squat down on the stools which seemed just a slight bit too short for him, the skeleton had to easily stand at seven feet. Chuckling Rory got the water, making sure to include the slices of lemon in it, and even stuck in one of the bendy straws on a whim, feeling like Papyrus would be one to appreciate that kind of thing. 

“THANK YOU! OH I DO SO LOVE THE BENDY ONES HOW DID YOU KNOW?”

“Who doesn't love the bendy straws?” He asked, leaning on the counter.

“THAT IS AN EXCELLENT POINT!” He sipped from the glass and then banged one gloved fist on the counter.”YOU SHOULD COME OVER TO OUR HOUSE! I AM HAVING A SLUMBER PARTY THIS WEEKEND."

“O-oh gosh Papyrus, I don't know. I wouldn't want to intrude...”

“OH. NO NEED TO WORRY, I DID INVITE YOU AFTER ALL! PLEASE COME. IT WILL BE A FUN. AND THIS WAY YOU CAN MEET MY OTHER FRIENDS AND WE CAN ALL BECOME BESTIES.”

Rory couldn't bear to see the pleading look on Papyrus's face, how did he even do that? He was made of bone or something like it how in the world could he give puppy eyes like that. Nothing in Rory's world made any sense anymore, and he found he couldn't care less. With a smile he relented, getting the address from Papyrus as Sans and Grillby finally emerged from the kitchen, deep in a conversation. 

“SANS! I HAVE MADE ANOTHER FRIEND, AND INVITED THEM OVER FOR THIS WEEKENDS SLUMBER PARTY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE MY PATENTED PAPYRUS FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI! THEREFORE I NEED TO GO OUT AND BUY MORE SUPPLIES! I MUST BE OFF!” He shot up from his seat and, after carefully laying down exact change and 15% of that for a tip, bounded out the door with an energy Rory wasn't sure he'd ever seen in person before.

“So uh, is it really fine for me to just come to your house this weekend, Sans?”

He got a shrug from the skeleton before Sans spoke, “Don't see why not. Hey Grillbz, you should come over too. All the familiar faces should be there.” 

A gentle shake of the head as one flaming arm gestured towards the entirety of the pub.

“One of these days Grillbz, you'll have to come in. Can't have you working yourself down to the _bone_ forever.”

Rory and Grillby groaned softly in unison at the skeletons wide grin. 


	4. Kind of Intense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, from here on out anytime that someone uses ASL to communicate their entire line of dialogue will be in italics. I know I sometimes use italics to show puns, but when someone is speaking entirely in ASL the whole lines will be in italics. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone. I'll try to emphasize puns from this point forward with bold instead so that nothing gets mixed up!

He stood at the doorway of the address he had been given, rolling his shoulders as he adjusted his backpack. He had rushed after getting off of work to shower and make sure he didn't smell exclusively of booze and grease, wanting to make a good impression on the friends Papyrus had spoken of. It was a nice looking two story, but it was absolutely covered in Christmas lights, most of which weren't even on. He took in a deep breath and braced himself. No need to be nervous, just meeting new people. Just spending the night in a strangers home. Okay that wasn't quite correct. Even if he wasn't on solid standing with Papyrus yet, in his mind he was friends with Sans at least, so he wasn't a complete stranger right? Running his fingers through his hair nervously for a few more minutes he finally raised his hand and knocked on the door. 

“Whose there?” A gruff sounding muffled voice answered.

Um. What? Blinking for a moment he answered, even more nervous now that he had gotten the wrong house somehow. 

“Rory?”

“Rory who?” There was a hint of laughter in the voice now.

It took a moment for the situation to click in his head and he groaned, finally recognizing the muffled voice as Sans.

“Sans let me in.” He groaned.

The door swung inward and Sans stood there with his hands in his pockets, grinning. 

“Oh come on Ror, you didn't even try to think up something.”

“What, do I need to make a joke to get admission to the house now?”

“As a matter of fact, now that you mention it, yes. You do. Lay one on me pal.” If his grin got any bigger his skull would crack in half.

Rolling his eyes and looking up to the sky as if it would grant him patience to deal with this, Rory sighed and said flatly, “Knock knock.”

“Whose there?”

“Orange.”

“Orange who?”

“ **Orange** you going to let me in now?” 

“...Dude you are the worst when it comes to jokes. Don't quit your day job.”

“Wasn't planning on quitting anytime soon, but thanks for the advice. Now lemme in you bag of bones it's getting cold out here.” He said with a good natured grin as he slipped past his friend and finally made his way inside.

It was a simply decorated house, living room with a large TV and a semi circle of three couches around it. A table with a fish tank sat off to the side with a- is that a rock? What the hell. A rock covered in what looked like craft glitter and fruity pebbles cereal. The kitchen was through an arch way and had all the normal things a kitchen should have, as well as a very soot covered stove top, where Papyrus currently was cooking...Rory assumed it was the Spaghetti but really it looked like a pot of bruised tomatoes and uncooked noodles at the moment. There was a case of stairs that lead, well somewhere, Rory couldn't really see from here and he wasn't the snooping type. 

“Hello Papyrus. Do you want any help?”

“OH RORY! NO, BUT MANY THANKS FOR THE OFFER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM MORE THAN CAPABLE OF MAKING MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI! BESIDES YOU ARE MY GUEST AND GUESTS SHOULD RELAX, NOT WORK.”

“Well alright. Is everyone else here yet?” He asked as he set his backpack down in a corner of the kitchen.

“NO, UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE SET TO COME IN HALF AN HOUR I THINK.”

Nodding Rory went back into the living room and sat at the other end of the green couch Sans had sank into. 

“Should I be worried about these friends at all?” He asked softly, not wanting to insult Papyrus but still wanting some sort of warning. 

“Mmm. Undyne can be kind of intense, but she's not gunna **krill** ya.” Sans said, kicking his feet up onto a coffee table as he browsed movies on Netflix. “Alphys is real skittish, but harmless. Just, try not to take it to heart if she doesn't talk to you, I guess?” 

“Fair enough. When you say intense, do you mean like Papyrus, or ...”

Sans let out a loud laugh and shook his head. 

“Nah, Papyrus is loud but Undyne, well. You'll **sea**.” He said ominously.

Rory fell silent as he heard footsteps thunder on the staircase and two preteens, human preteens, appeared apparently in the middle of a debate. Rory watched over the back of the couch, and Sans looked like he was trying to melt into the couch cushions at the sound of the young voice that was whining.

“Uncle Sans can't take a joke is all. It's not my fault!” The taller of the two said, huffing, cheeks stained with a red Rory was rather familiar with personally.

The smaller teen besides, who looked like they had red paint splattered on their sweater frowned softly, and signed.

_“Uncle Sans loves jokes, he just didn't think yours was all that great,”_ They signed a name that Rory didn't quite catch, _“it was kind of a mean thing to do...”_

“One time he doesn't notice it's ketchup, of all times!” They stomped, tossing their nose into the air stubbornly.

“Um. Whose kids are they?” Rory couldn't think of anything else to ask really.

Sans gave him a weird look before pointing towards the teens with, what the hell? When did he get a hot sauce bottle from he didn't have that a second ago. “Uh, Ror, I dunno if you never watch the news but it's kind of hard to not know these two.”

Taking a better look at the two, Rory slapped a hand to his forehead. The Ambassadors, holy shit, how did he not realize that? He was online often enough, saw all the articles and pictures posted of these two. Saw more than enough of his fair share of videos of what the taller one was capable of. Gulping he darted a look back to Sans while the two talked and pointed at him, silently asking his sweating skeleton of a friend What The Fuck. Sans just shrugged with a grin and Rory rolled his eyes. Enlightening as usual.

“Just, they're my friends kids, Paps and I are practically their Uncles. I can't find it in me to tell her no whenever she asks us to watch 'em.” Sans mumbled, shooting a soft glance at the two as he did.

Rory smiled at Sans with a deviously delighted look in his eyes at Sans tone. It was the tone of someone who had a distinct weakness. Sliding closer he loomed over his now sweating friend. 

“Sounds like someone has a soft spot, hmmm, Sans?” He purred taking a seat on the couch next to him.

Sans sputtered, almost choking, can skeletons even choke?, on his mawful of hot sauce.

Rory laughed outrageously, holding his stomach as he tired to calm down but the look of pure panic on Sans face was priceless. Sweet sweet revenge. Best served spicy, apparently as Sans' eyes started to water, a little of the hot sauce coming out of his nasal cavity. 

“Sans, buddy, breath. You drink the sauce, not sneeze it.” He said, handing him a handkerchief from his pocket quickly, his laughter dying a bit at the pained look on his friends face.

There was a muffled, “Thanks.”, as Sans wiped at his eyes and nose? Hole? Nose hole? Whatever. 

“No problem. So Uncle Sans, huh?” Rory asked.

“Yeah, Frisk and Chara call Paps and I their Uncles. They're good kids. Most of the time.” He admitted.

At the sound of their names the two preteens looked over to Sans and Rory, finally noticing the new human.

Before he could introduce himself, the taller of the two locked eyes with him. Woah, red? Are those colored contacts? He shivered, the stare they were giving him felt like they were looking through him rather than at him.

“Uncle, is this is the fire cr-” Chara was cut off by an elbow butting into their stomach, losing their breath for a moment before squinting at Frisk. “That was actually a pretty good hit. I'm almost proud.”

Frisk just sighed and shook their head sternly before turning to Rory and signing slowly, unsure if Rory would understand them. 

Sans went to translate, but Rory held up a hand and shook his head, before returning attention to Frisk's hands. 

_“Uncle Sans said that there was a new human working at New Grillby's. Rory, yes?”_

Rory waited a beat before clumsily attempting to sign back, mumbling to himself as he went. 

_“Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you, I suppose I am the newest human here too, huh?”_ His murmuring was just as halting as his hands, trying to match them together. 

Frisk's face practically glowed with the smile they shot his way, and Rory could see the tense shoulders of Chara behind them slowly relax. Rory was going to continue, before the front door was kicked in by, is that a fish lady? 

“PAPYRUS WE ARE HERE AND I BROUGHT THE BOOZE.” The blue scaled woman roared as she stomped inside, followed by a timid looking yellow...Dinosaur? 

“S-sweetie you a-almost broke down the door...” She said softly as she closed said abused door with a careful click. 

__Rory just watched in awe as the two preteens and Papyrus all threw themselves bodily at the woman and she lifted them all into the air with a loud laughter-filled roar._ _

__“Holy shit.” He whispered softly._ _

__“Yeah that's Undyne alright. Hey Undyne, Alphys. Ready for the movie marathon?” Sans got up from his seat and wandered over, patting Alphys on the back and making sure to get himself out of the line of fire._ _

__He did not bother to warn Rory though, watching with the utmost glee as Undyne took a flying leap towards the couch and landed with all the giggling gaggle of limbs tangled on top of him._ _

__“Gee Rory, you look like you handle being on the bottom of that pile rather well. Comfy down there?” Sans called out over the shouting of all involved with the person pile currently crushing him into the couch cushions._ _

__“Sans you are dead to me.” Rory grumbled._ _

__“I'm a skeleton, I'm already dead.” He said walking into the kitchen._ _

__“H-h-honey I think y-you landed o-on someone!” Alphys cried, hands at her face in a look of worry._ _

__Rory let out the largest sigh of relief when everyone got off of him, but it was short lived because as soon as the coast was clear he was plucked off of the couch and staring into the single eye of the ruby haired force of nature that was Undyne._ _

__“So you're the new punk over at Grillby's that Sans told us about, huh? You're a little squishier than I imagined...” She set him down and held out a hand. “Put 'er there punk!”_ _

__He only hesitated for a moment before grasping the hand and let out a yelp of surprise as he was thrown like a doll and for one terrifying moment was entirely airborne before he landed safely on one of the other couches. Laying there dazed with his face pressed into the admittedly softer purple plush of the cushions, there was utter silence._ _

__And then he started laughing hysterically._ _

__“Holy shit! Sans said you were intense but this is so beyond that. I don't think I've ever been thrown bodily in my whole life. That was incredible! Scary, but incredible. Holy shit.” He grinned up at her from his couch crash zone._ _

__“I like this one, we have to keep him!” She proclaimed before flopping down onto the dark blue love seat, pulling Alphys down with her as she went, making herself comfortable._ _

__Chara and Frisk sat on the green couch and bickered among themselves quietly about something or another, as Rory just smiled, taking stock of his life. This was, well. Amazing. He hadn't felt this alive in a while and there was only one thing missing from the picture. A flash of flames crossed his mind and he sank into the cushions a bit more, red rising to his ear tips. Okay two things missing._ _

__“What's with the face punk?” Undyne asked, quirking an eyebrow at him._ _

__“O-oh it's nothing I just. I've got a friend that I haven't seen in a bit that would love this kinda thing. She's all about rough housing and going wild but she's been so busy with her job I haven't gotten a chance to catch up lately.” He explained._ _

__“Girlfriend?” Chara piped up with the question._ _

__“Woah, no. Not. Ha ha, no, it's nothing like that with Mj I promise you.” He managed to get out, laughing at the idea of it. Him and Mj? Ew._ _

__“Yeah, yeah that's what they all say. Do you need advice about confessing? Letters always work.” Undyne said confidently, nuzzling her girlfriend's nose, as if to make a point._ _

__“No, seriously I'm not, interested in-” He started to protest._ _

__“What's all the commotion in here? Sounds like you all are _roasting ___Rory.” Sans said as he shuffled back into the living room, smirk in its proper place._ _

___“Uuuuuugh.” Rory just flopped back into the couch and tried to disappear._ _ _

___“Punk's got a secret crush-girlfriend thing and we're coaching him on how to ask her out.” Undyne said matter of factly._ _ _

___Everyone kept talking, debating the merits of direct and indirect confessions, letters or text messages, flowers or chocolates until Rory couldn't stand it._ _ _

___“GUYS!” he snapped, shouting to be heard over the din of voices arguing over what he should do._ _ _

___The only sound that could be heard for a tense few seconds was the clattering of plates and pots in the kitchen._ _ _

___“I am gay. I do not like women that way. Okay? God.” Rory bit out, flopping down onto the couch in frustration once more._ _ _

___A beat of silence before Chara spoke, “So do you have a boyfriend then?”_ _ _

___“Not currently.” Came his muffled answer, filtered through the couch cushion he had face planted into._ _ _

___“S-s-so...T-tell us a-about your f-friend?” Alphys murmured, smiling softly at Rory when he looked up at her._ _ _

___Thank God for Alphys, she is a savior, an angel in a lab coat. Pushing himself up to a proper sitting position Rory smiled back at the yellow monster tucked under the blue, and very muscular holy shit, arm of her girlfriend. Gill-friend? Oh shit don't say that out loud, it'll get Sans started._ _ _

___“Mj is... interesting. She's basically a sister to me, we lived in the same foster home for years.” He said finally._ _ _

___“The kiddos there told us about foster care, it's what they were in before falling into the underground.” Sans said, plopping himself next to Rory finally. “It wasn't a good place they were in..."_ _ _

___Chara and Frisk exchanged a meaningful look before looking back at Rory._ _ _

“Yeah that happens a lot unfortunately, but Mj and I got to be in a really good home. They loved all us kids there, there was ten of us at any given time and our moms.” His face becomes dreamy, “Out moms were the best, still are. I get cards from them every birthday and holiday and I know Mj gets the same treatment.” 

_“What's she do?”_ Frisk signed after getting Rory's attention with a wave. 

___“She's self employed. She mostly ghost writes for other writers, she's got a few poetry collections out.” He tapped his chin with a finger thoughtfully. “I know she tutors kids but I don't know if she gets paid for that or not. Wouldn't surprise me if she did it for free.”_ _ _

___Chara's eyes flicked towards Frisk, and then to Sans with a calculating look._ _ _

___“Tutor? Chara and Frisk are mostly home schooled by their mom, but they meet with different tutors throughout the week.” Sans said, pointing lazily towards the two in question. “Alphys over there covers science when they need it, and Paps is a whiz with math.”_ _ _

___“Yeah? Mj does English, she's kinda focused on creative writing more than anything else, I can't tell you how many poems she's written at this point.” Rory said._ _ _

___“EVERYONE, DINNER HAS BEEN FINISHED! COME GET YOUR PLATES, SO WE CAN PROCEED WITH OUR MOVIE MARATHON.” Papyrus's voice rang out, stopping any further chatting as the kids jumped up and booked it to the kitchen._ _ _

___Undyne and Alphys were next, surprisingly much more calm in their walk to the kitchen, leaving Sans and Rory along for a moment. Sans looked like he was thinking rather hard and Rory just laughed as he got up._ _ _

___“You look like smoke should be coming out of your sockets, what's got you staring so hard into the middle distance?”_ _ _

___“Huh? Oh nothin', nothin'. Just made me think of something. What's your friends name by the way?” He asked as he got to his feet._ _ _

___“Mj? It's short for Maria José. Why?” He tossed over his shoulder as he finally go himself to the kitchen._ _ _

___"No reason." Sans muttered, staring pensively at his cellphone before joining everyone._ _ _

___The rest of the gang was already at the dinner table, stools pulled up to it to add the number of seats needed. Grinning Rory picked up an already loaded plate and sat down in between Frisk and Chara, and took a good look at what he would be eating. Surprisingly enough it didn't look bad, the noodles were all broken, and yes the tomato chucks were rather large, but everything seemed thoroughly cooked, and it wasn't burnt so, who was he to judge? He survived off of take out and hot pockets. He had no room to complain. Looking up he felt a warm feeling spread through his chest. This felt...nice. Sitting and eating and laughing with friends._ _ _


	5. King Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King's Cup is a game that you shouldn't attempt unless you are a skilled drinker.
> 
> Rory is not a skilled drinker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are all thinking "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat Chara???? Frisk??? Both???? Sans???Uncle????"
> 
> All will make sense when I start to post the second story in the series. Don't worry I won't just plop it there with no explanation. It just doesn't have to do with Rory's story ;)
> 
> Also spring break begins today, but I have plans for this weekend to meet with some friends, so both chapters that were set for this week will be posted one right after the other on Friday! yay! I'll be working on this throughout the week so don't be too surprised if I update more than I normally do. 
> 
> Cheers!

After dinner, everyone had piled onto the couches and gotten comfortable. Frisk and Chara were piled on top of Papyrus, Undyne and Alpyhs looked like they were an inch away from melting into each other and Sans and Rory were sitting on opposite sides of the final couch, feet thrown towards each other lazily. It was pretty fun, despite the sub par acting, because Chara and Papyrus piped up with random exclamations of praise, to which Undyne never failed to snort softly at, and Sans would murmur decidedly more colorful comments to Rory. 

Thankfully after three MTT movies featuring only Mettaton and all lasting easily 2 hours each, the kids were starting to yawn, as was Papyrus, skeletons don't have lungs why would he yawn? Sans stood and stretched before turning to his brother. 

“Alright kiddos, time for bed. Tori wanted you all ready to be picked up in the morning, so it time to head to bed.” He said, laughing softly at the soft protests that rose from the pile.

“BROTHER WILL YOU READ US ALL A STORY, AT THE LEAST?” Papyrus asked, his voice much softer than usual, meaning at a normal voice level.

“Of course Paps. I'll even read your favorite if you help carry these two up the stairs with me.” He said softly as Rory watched them..

Rory could see how much the skeleton brothers really were family to the kids and couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest. He remembered being read to at night as well, Mj had done it so many times after their moms would turn out the lights. Bringing out a flash light and crawling into the bed with him to read under the sheets until he fell asleep before creeping back out to her own bed. He was shaken from his thoughts of the past as he felt a fist punch him solidly in the shoulder. Jerking his head up he saw Undyne, grinning at him with a positively predatory look.

“So punk, now that the kids are in bed...I think it's time to pull out the booze!” She stage whispered.

Leaning over she plucked a bag, what the hell an entire duffel bag, from the spot next to her seat and plopped it onto the coffee table after pushing all of the books off onto the floor. Rory honestly felt nervous at the sheer number of bottles she had in the bag. 

“Um, I'll just s-sit this one out I'm kind of a light weight ha ha...” He mumbled, trying to hide away into the shadows that was thrown over the couch. He shut his eyes and groaned softly as the lights were flicked on and Sans reappeared suddenly, sitting on the now empty couch across from Rory.

“Ah come on Rory, don't worry. We won't let you drink passed the pint of no return.” He said with a glint to his glowing eyes. 

Undyne laughed, and Rory instinctively looked towards the stairs at the loud noise. Sans caught his train of sight and chuckled. 

“Don't worry about volume Ror, you think with how loud Pap is that most of the house isn't sound proofed? Our neighbors would likely revolt if I hadn't.” He explained.

Oh. Well that makes sense. Relaxing a bit he glanced over at Undyne as she unpacked the many bottles, holy shit how many bottles of rum can one fish woman have?  
“We're playing King's Cup. Ever played it punk?” She asked suddenly as she set out a fishbowl in the center of the coffee table and four tall glasses. 

Rory shook his head. “As I was trying to say, I'm not a big drinker...” 

“D-d-don't worry R-rory! I-i-it's not t-too bad. Y-you don't even have to d-d-drink a strong d-drink.” Alphys again coming to his rescue.

He smiled at her in relief and felt himself relax again. That was good. 

“In that case do you have just...a wine cooler or something similar?”

“Lemme mix ya something Ror, I know the perfect drink for you.” Sans said, grabbing at a few of the bottles Undyne had laid out and got to mixing, well something. 

Undyne distracted Rory with a quick snap of her fingers in his face as she held up a deck of cards.

“I'm gonna explain the rules while Sans does his thing, so pay attention punk! I'll start the game, and so I'll draw a card out of this deck.” She sets it down and does so, showing him the 8 of hearts.”I got an eight, which means I get to pick my 'mate'. Obviously I pick Alphys. Now for the rest of the game shes got to drink every time I have to drink. I'll explain the cards as they come up. Babe, you go next once Sans stops dragging ass on our drinks.” 

“Stop carping, you can't rush genuis.” He said with flourish as he gestured at the drinks lined up in front of him.

Leaning over Sans set a salmon colored drink in front of Rory before sitting back with what looked like a Bloody Mary, somehow Rory couldn't find it in himself to be surprised at that. Undyne had a vividly red drink handed to her which she took a beginning swig from with a wide grin. Sans gently tossed a tall can of something with Japanese characters on it to Alphys, which she only fumbled with for a moment before smiling and bowing her head before cracking it open and pouring it into her empty glass.. 

“What's that?” Rory asked her, gesturing at her can.

“O-oh it's a-ah. It's c-called C-c-c-huhai. I-i-it's a sort of l-low content drink from Japan...” She stuttered before taking a swig to match Undyne at a soft ribbing.

“Oh that's pretty cool. So...What am I drinking anyways?” He directed his question to Sans as he brought his drink to his nose, sniffing it cautiously. 

“Just try a little bit of it.” Was Sans response as he took a slow sip from his own drink.

Not wanting to be the only one that hadn't warmed up for the game Rory shrugged and sipped at it, smiling with a pleasantly surprised look. “Oh this is rather sweet. Thanks Sans.” 

“What did you make him anyways Sans?” Undyne asked as she shuffled the deck up and set it back down again.

“It's called a fire crotch.” He said with a rather Cheshire like grin, watching Rory sputter on his sip.

“H-hey!” He cried, eyes watering as he felt the burn in his nose from the half spit up drink.

Sans only handed him a napkin with a chuckle as Undyne lost it, laughing so hard that Alphys took her drink and set it down before it ended up splashed everywhere.

“BWUAHAHAHA, Sans for once, your joke was pretty good.” She wheezed.

“Yeah yeah, let's just start the game, whose next?” Rory grumbled.

“M-my turn.”

Alphys leaned forward and took a card and showed it to everyone, a 4 of clubs.

“A four means she has to take two sips of her drink, and either pick someone else to take two sips, or make two other people take one sip.”

The smaller yellow monster took two sips from her glass and then pointed at Sans. “S-s-sorry Sans, two sips.”

He didn't seem to mind in the least and took his sips with a grin.

“Y-your turn Rory.” She said softly.

“Alright.” He picked up his card and turned it towards Undyne. “I got a king of hearts.”

“Yes! King means you got to pour some of your drink into the King's Cup.” She pointed at the fishbowl that had been sitting innocently empty until now. 

“Well alright.” He poured about a shot or two into the fishbowl and sat back. “That's it?”

“For now.” She said ominously before jerking her chin at Sans. “Your move lazybones.”

He picked up the card and flicked it at the discard pile. A five of diamonds.

“Fives mean you make a rule that we all have to follow.” She explained as Sans rubbed a hand along his jaw, pretending to be in deep thought.

“Every time you take a turn you have to answer a question from the player on your right.” He said, winking at Rory, his grin looking mischievous.

Rory only squinted at him suspiciously. “That's awfully specific don't you think?”

“Sure is.”

Rory just huffed and rolled his eyes.

Undyne picked up a card and just about shook the house with her joyous cry.”Ace of diamonds. Alright punk, this is a card that causes a 'waterfall'. I start drinking, and then Alphys here will have to drink to match me. Once I stop she can stop, but once she begins you gotta match her, and then Sans has to match you, got it?”

“So like a domino effect or a wave in a crowd, but with drinking?”

“You got it! Three, two, one, GO!” She shouts before starting to chug her drink rather quickly. 

Alphys tips back her glass and watches Undyne from the corner of her eye and Rory squeaks in surprise before throwing his back as well, watching to know when to stop. Undyne doesn't stop until half of her glass is gone and Rory can start to feel a buzz come on when he finally stops, grinning at the energy that was filling the room not that they were actually getting to the drinking part.

“Don't forget the question!” He said as Alphys reached for a card, and she stilled.

“O-o-oh yeah! U-um. Undyne, w-what is your favorite anime?” She asked, picking up her card to look at it for a moment.

“Kissy Cutie Mew Mew, you know this!” She yelled, apparently a loud drunk.

“Hehe. I k-know. K-k-king by the way!” Alphys murmured as she set her card down and poured almost half of her drink into the bowl.

“Hmmmmm. Okay, don't get angry, but how do you see a soul?” Rory asked on an impulse. 

Loads of things online had talked about the reality of souls since the monsters came to the surface, about the fact that it wasn't purely spiritual but a real, kind of physical thing. But apparently most humans didn't have the ability to bring their own soul out and most didn't want to get anywhere near a monster to have them do it for them. Rory hadn't ever been brave enough to try it on his own, but he wouldn't deny his burning curiosity.

There was a silence that fell over the room as Alphys turned a brilliant red and covered her mouth with one hand nervously. 

Another beat of silence before Sans and Undyne both burst out laughing, him setting his drink down as he held his stomach, almost crying at the indignant look Rory gave him, and Undyne almost falling off the love seat as she howled.

“H-hey! It's a serious question! I have no idea what my soul even looks like.” His shoulders rose up to his burning red ears as he huffed. “Am I missing something here? What's so funny?”

“U-u-u-u-um! W-w-w-well! S-seeing someones s-soul is kind of. Ah. I-i-intimate. B-but! I k-know you probably d-d-didn't mean anything by it! Um.” She threaded and unthreaded her fingers repeatedly before clearing her throat and a whole new demeanor passed over her. “S-souls are the concentrated embodiment of a monster or human. W-what makes them who they are, and often can show exactly who someone is at the core of their being.”

 

The other two slowly stopped and listened, as this confident and almost clinical tone came from the normally shy monster.

“One only sees a Soul either in a fight, when being healed magically, o-or when. B-being intimate.” She explained, before scooting forward slightly. “There are two ways to see someone else's Soul. One is for the Soul to physically manifest outside of your body, which is what happens during fights or i-itimate moments. The second is the way that healers see Souls, by looking into another being. Only those with m-magic can do such a thing, and d-despite common belief humans do have magical abilities!”

A light shone in her eyes as she gestured, thoroughly involved in her mini-lecture now that it was on a roll. Rory wasn't complaining, he was entirely enthralled with what was being told and leaned in to listen to her.

“Most humans do not know how to access their own magic because it works on a sort of belief based on truth. If you do not believe it to be real, you cannot concentrate on it properly, and therefore cannot learn how to.”

“So how do you do it?” He asked with baited breath.

“W-well. The b-b-best way would to have you C-c-confront someone in a f-friendly spar. Magic is easiest learned i-i-in practice, n-not theory.” She murmured as she finally snapped out of it and snuggled into her girlfriends side, looking embarrassed at her outburst. 

“Alphys that is so cool. You're amazingly smart, thanks for explaining that even though it seems kinda...Embarrassing. Really.” He said, grinning as he nabbed a card and threw it onto the slowly growing pile. “Three of diamonds!” 

“Take three sips punk!” 

He did as he was instructed, and swayed a bit before sighing, not looking forward to whatever Sans had in store for him.

“Hmmm. What should I ask?” He smirked at Rory who just sighed again in response. “Do you think Grillby has a hot butt?” 

Rory sputtered, almost dropping his drink and flushing red, as Sans roared in laughter once more. 

“Don't even say anything, that's good enough for me.” He managed to choke out, taking his own card and throwing it down. 

A two of clubs.

“That means he gets to make someone take two sips.” Undyne said, nuzzling the top of Alphys's head affectionately.

“Drink up Ror.”

“Yeah yeah, pain in my ass.” He mumbled as he drank, his body definitely feeling the buzz more at this point. 

“Alright Sans, I've been dyin' to know. Who the hell are you texting all the time when you get that dumb look on your face?” Undyne demanded, a feral grin on her face as she watched the skeleton start to sweat.

“Nunya.” He said, squinting at her.

“Nunya?” She said, squinting back with a challenge in her eyes.

“Yeah, Nunya Business. Real nice lady, helps me with my taxes.” He said airily, winking as he did so.

Undyne growled but took a card and threw it down.

Jack of Hearts. 

“Men have to drink.” She said with a grin, settling back into her seat again.

“What's your f-f-favorite color, honey?” Alphys asked with a grin.

“Yellow, you know that babe.” She said with a peck on the tip of Alpyhs's nose. 

The two giggled happily and Rory couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest at the sight. It was just. So wholesome and happy and everything Rory wanted but hadn't found yet. In turn, he took a rather large gulp, driving the feeling away. He didn't want to be a sad sack right now, he wanted to be feeling like he was on top of the world. He was with friends. He was having fun. Not moping. No.

Alphys threw down a Queen of Hearts, and Undyne just cackled softly as she downed almost half of what was left of her drink in one go. Alphys just sipped carefully from her can with a soft smile. 

“Obviously that one means ladies drink.”

Shaking himself out of his funk he looked at his drink as he asked his question, “Alphys... would you be willing to Confront me to help teach me?”

“U-u-um!” She shot a look towards Undyne who nodded after a moment.

“Sure punk. I'll help you out with that, Alphys isn't really a fighter. I'll whip you into shape while I'm at it! Just you wait.” Her smile made him feel a slight shiver of fear but he swallowed it. 

It's not like she'd actually hurt him right? Right.

Nodding he thanked them as he picked up a card and laid it down with a shrug. 

“I think the deck is trying to get me drunk.” He grumbled, laying down the three of hearts and taking the same number of long gulps from his cup. 

It was getting close to empty, but before he could formulate anything to say Sans leaned over and filled it with a wink, before speaking.

“How come you never bring any human friends to New Grillby's?” There was a bit of an edge to his question.

Rory furrowed his eyebrows and blinked for a moment, confused before shrugging and looking off to the side, face flushing and spreading over his ears and neck. He mumbled an answer, barely audible.

“What was that, pal?” Sans pressed, squinting over the rim of his glass.

“I said I don't really have any friends. Mj is about it. And she's been so busy, too busy really...” He trailed off, before taking a sip from his drink so he wouldn't have to look at their faces. 

Sans seemed to look a bit ashamed at his own thoughts and grunted softly, but Undyne and Alphys shared a look before the taller of the two women banged on the table with her palm and smiled widely at the two grumpy men as they jerked their heads to look at her.

“Oi, this is drinky time not accusation sad time. Don't be a spoil sport Sans, and Rory.” She paused and sighed after a moment. “Don't worry so much. You got friends in us now, and people get busy yeah? Just call her up.”

She sat back and threw her arm over Alphys as the other tittered softly and snuggled into the embrace. Rory smiled and laughed softly, nodding. 

“Yeah. You guys are the best. Ever. So cool.” He said, the drink starting to really sink into his body, which was now swaying a bit anytime it tries to lean away from the safety of the couch.

“Well look at that, Queen a Spades. Drink up ladies.” Sans said, tossing the card away as he sat back, still looking rather broody. 

But Rory wasn't going to let that get in the way of his fun.

“Okay Sans, you can't get out of this. Don't try'n pull another fast one. Who, is Mysterious Jokester and why do you text them incessantly?” She said with a sly grin, holding up a phone that had a lock screen of Papyrus and the kids set, but also about five hidden messages from the “Mysterious Jokester” in question.

The phone flew through the air, wrapped in a bright almost electric blue mass of...something and landed in Sans's hand, his eye flickering in the same color, a trail leaking up and away like smoke from the end of a cigarette. 

“A friend.” He said curtly, tucking the phone back in his pocket and glaring at the grin that was spread over Undyne's face.

“Just a friend? Seem awfully touchy there Sans. Hiding something, punk?” She asked, seeming to love getting a rise out of the laid back skeleton.

“Yes, you are imagining it, and no, I'm not. Your turn.” He said coolly, a blank smile on his face, which did make Rory feel uncomfortable.

It wasn't often that he saw that kind of look on Sans and he glanced quickly to Alphys, meeting her eyes and tilting his head in what he hoped was an obviously inquisitive way. She just shrugged, eyes wide and worried as she watched the two other's silent staring contest before Undyne let out a groan and looked at her card finally.

“Jack of Diamonds. Drink up guys.” She said, glaring at Sans as she did.

He flipped her off with a boney finger as he drank from his almost empty glass, and Rory just drank sloppily, spilling a little onto his shirt and letting out a loud groan of despair.

“Noooo. I like this shirt...” He cried, staring at his own chest with a frown.

“Got a hole in your lip there Ror?” Sans asked with a slightly more genuine smile and Rory felt himself relax despite the tragedy that was his stained shirt.

“Shhhhut up. Was an accidents.” He slurred in response.

He faintly heard the two to his left giggling at his drunken state but couldn't find it in himself to be mortified by his behavior. Not yet at least, he supposed, staring off into space as he tried to gather his thoughts. He imagined flames, and dancing, singing and drinking like this at the pub on a night off. How it would get late and he could smile without stuttering and ask for a dance, pull him close. A heat rose in his gut and he felt himself being shaken before he snapped out of it, staring at Alphys with a dumb look in his face.

“Ro-rory it's your turn now. A-are you okay?” She asked, such a sweet thing.

He nodded, his head bobbling in an alarmingly loose way before he slammed his hand onto the deck and picked his card. 

The last king. He was about to pour the rest of his drink in, but Undyne stopped him with a shout. 

“Nice! You got the last king that means you gotta drink the King's Cup! Do it. Do it punk.” She goaded him playfully, eye gleaming with excitement to see him try to down the odd concoction in the fishbowl.

Oh this should go well. Setting down his drink he held the fishbowl in his hands and stared into the gross chunky looking mix before taking a deep breath and raising it to his lips.


	6. Lacking Con-Text

Grillby watched over his pub with a small smile, and a critical eye, as he cleaned the never ending pile of glasses in need of a polish. New Grillby's had been one of the first buildings that was fully Monster owned in the beginning days when everyone had surfaced, and it had been through a lot. But as the Monster district has grown and more and more laws had been passed in favor of protecting the new race, the building had settled into the comfortable atmosphere that it radiated now. He noted with a random thought that perhaps the wood flooring would need to be replaced soon, and perhaps a lighter stain could make the place pop...

The door opened and the pub seemed to taper off into an odd silence that had him looking at whoever had walked in, body tensed as if ready for a fight. Old habits die hard. The strained look of nervousness on the face of the man who had apparently stumbled his way in set his mind at ease though, and he cleared his throat. Most got the unspoken message to mind their own business and went back to their own conversations, but Grillby watched the man come straight to him with a smile quickly spreading over the previously nervous look.

"Hello, I'm Rory, I saw that you had a help wanted sign up?"

Grillby saw the way the man tensed, and felt amused more than anything else. Nodding in response he took the offered hand and shook it, noting the steady solid feel of the mans hand in his own. It was so oddly cool, humans always were. 

He stood for a moment, feeling rather like a piece of art with how intensely this Rory was staring. He turned such an odd pink hue and Grillby only just managed to not chuckle out loud at the panicked face he made when he stopped checking him out. He decided to take pity on the poor human.

“I'm Grillby. What sort of position were you thinking?” He asked, inwardly thanking the stars that Sans wasn't there after a beat, when he realized the sort of jokes that innocent question could have prompted.

"Oh, I was mostly a waiter, but I did cover for bartending occasionally on the weekends. I, ah, I don't have much experience with cooking in general." Rory said.

Halfway through Grillby forced himself to look at the glass in his hands, mechanically moving to polish it. He had caught himself in much the same situation as the other had been in at first. The red color tinting Rory's face was just so...fascinating. He didn't want to let himself stare and cleaning was a welcome distraction as he listened to the smooth voice instead, which come to think of it didn't do much for his general unease that was starting to rise.

“I could use a server. When can you start?” He asked suddenly, going out on a gut instinct. 

The smile he received was enough to make his soul flutter uncomfortably in his chest as Rory answered.

"As soon as you want, thank you so much for this opportunity."

Nodding again he held up one finger, making sure not to look directly at the brilliance of the smile sent his way and quickly turned, going into the kitchen. Standing with his back to the chilly tiled wall he tried to will himself to just relax. In truth he did need a server, his niece wasn't set to be done with her travelling until at least another five months, and he had started to run himself into the ground to make sure New Grillby's opened first and closed last every day, except Sunday when he closed early. 

The pub was more than just his job, it was his home. Figuratively and literally, what with him living above it in an apartment. But it was more than just that to him. It was a safe space for monsters and friends. A symbol of all they had gone through and a part of their history, their culture at this point. Birthday's and Anniversaries, celebrations of all sorts were held within the walls of this building. He needed to keep it going just as strong as ever, even if he wasn't able to keep up as easily as he had in the past.

Hiring Rory was a quick decision and he only hoped he wouldn't regret it. He ignored the faint fluttering of his soul in his chest and pushed it to the side, thinking more about nerves. Relaxing just a bit as he walked to a tall cupboard and rifled through the extra outfits he used he thought about his new employee's shape. Rory looked just a bit thicker in the chest than him, but thankfully Grillby had rather wide shoulders, so perhaps the sizes wouldn't be too off. Making sure he had all pieces of the uniform to match his own he came back out, dropping the bundle before Rory, who jumped, which made Grillby start in return. 

He hadn't meant to startle the man, but the sound of a certain skeleton cut through his thoughts of apologizing.

"Jeez Grillbz, I know you're hot and all but what did you do to get this guy fallin for you?"

"Oh I get it! Hot, because fire..."

Grillby watched the red return to Rory's face again and breathed out of his nose softly, the barest of a chuckle at the situation. Admittedly it was a bit funny, but he would jump into a lake before encouraging Sans behavior.

As they introduced themselves to each other Grillby thought about warning Rory, but as he went to speak up the loud rumble of the whoopie cushion cut him off. Ah. He was too late. Shaking his head ruefully he only smiled. This was going to be interesting, having an actual employee...A rather dashing one at that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first week was a bit tense overall. The regulars seemed to go out of their way to be more demanding than they would ever have dared to be with him, but he stayed back for the most part, curious just as much as them to see how Rory would react. 

He was never disappointed. If anything he was a bit astounded. Rory took every bit of abuse and kept going, smiling and never being anything other than the picture of a perfect waiter that anyone would be lucky to have. He was quick, he was thoughtful, and he did what was needed without having to be asked. It was almost too good to be true. Often Grillby would find him at the end of the night, sweeping and cleaning, washing the dishes even when he had already been told he could go home, protesting and saying that the work wasn't done yet even if the day was. 

The flickering of his soul got harder to ignore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grillby wasn't unaware of his reputation of being shy. He knew that he didn't speak often, but that was how he liked it. It gave a certain gravity to his words when he did decide to use them and the quietly commanding way he walked was too ingrained to break now. As such he found that most just grew used to it and didn't try to engage him in lengthy conversation.

Rory was not most. There was not a single day that he came in that he did not dedicate at least a good chunk if not his entire break chatting with, or more aptly at, Grillby. But he never pushed him to chat back. He seemed instead to just intuitively start to pick up the subtleties of his body language, as if he were used to non verbal communications.

Grillby wouldn't lie and say he didn't feel a bit touched at the fact. Then again he wouldn't say he was either. He didn't say much. Instead he started to look forward to Rory's lunch, for the time when he would hear more about him and what he liked, what he loved, what he hated. Like musicals, his sister Mj, and the smell of peanut butter, in that order. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second week started and so did the singing. Rory didn't seem to realize he did it, but Grillby was entirely too aware of it. Half breathed stanzas and soft murmurs of lines caught Grillby by the ear and refused to let him go. His hands would still, and he couldn't help but just listen. He wondered what it would be like to hear Rory sing for real, and didn't have to wait long at all to find out. Bless Asgore's Royal Guards.

There was almost an entire week where Rory was goaded into singing Happy Birthday daily, and while it was lovely in a way that made him feel like he was burning too brightly, Grillby was starting to wish that a different song would be sang. 

Sans was near insufferable, constantly dropping jokes that didn't even know what subtle meant any time his flames would tint blue at the sound of Rory singing. 

“What's up Grillbz, feeling a bit hot and bothered?” 

He set the ketchup bottle down and squinted a look of warning at his friend.

“Oh come on Grillby. You keep looking like Dogamy whenever Dogressa goes on a ladies night with her friends. Absolute puppy lov-” The skeleton was cut off by a wave of heat rolling over him that made him only grin wider. “You're only proving my point, ya know, no need to be such a hot head.”

Shaking his head Grillby forced himself to focus back to washing the glass in his hand, ignoring the winks from Sans as he occasionally glanced up to watch Rory. There was always something new to notice, like the different shades of orange of his hair and how it shone in the lights of the pub. Or how when he laughs too hard his voice becomes breathless and wheezy, like he's whispering loudly. The way that his blue eyes always crinkled so much that they almost disappear when he finds something cute. 

Grillby would never admit to noticing so many things about his employee. It wasn't proper. He was his boss, he was a monster...and he was much too old. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was one of those moments where the pub somehow managed to be silent, enough so that everyone could hear what was happening over at the Royal Guard's regular table.

Rory's voice seemed so much clearer and louder in the relative silence as he spoke, “Guys come on, I can't just start singing a full song I got tables to wait on. Besides I don't even know what one to sing and...”

Grillby was for the most part trying not to let himself become distracted, he didn't even notice when Sans phased to the jukebox, nor did he notice the absolutely delighted smile he had on his face as he picked his song.

Grillby was much too busy trying to get out a certain stubborn spot that would not just get out of the mug in his hands, and almost dropped it when Sans snapped his bones together in a oddly crunchy sound to get his attention. Stopping, he glared at Sans, wordlessly demanding an explanation for the interruption. His eyes followed the finger Sans had pointed at Rory, not comprehending what he was supposed to be seeing.

All that registered was the absolutely pleading look on Rory's face, and the dread that burst in his stomach at the sight of it. What? What was happening, what did he miss?

It wasn't long before he felt himself burning a bright blue as he listened to the siren call of Rory singing, singing about flames of all things. A choked groaned slipped through his lips and he covered his face, as if not seeing would mean this wasn't happening but oh was it happening. And was he burning so hot he thought that the bar counter might catch.

He had gotten his wish, oh had he gotten it, and he couldn't deny the feeling in his core anymore it was so purely obvious. Just the barest hint of green appeared, Sans catching it and his eyes widening for a moment in shock as the music faded away and Grillby made a mad dash to the kitchen, leaving the doors swinging in his wake.

His soul was reaching out for Rory and he could not let that happen. It wasn't proper. 

And who would want an old monster like him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His soul immediately thumped in his chest painfully at the poorly concealed look of worry on Rory's face when he walked in. Waving him over he carefully laid a hand on Rory's shoulder and looked at him over the rim of his glasses.

“You do not look well.” He expected answers.

A choked laugh and that color that was slowly becoming one of his favorites spread over Rory's face.

“Ah, well. Ha! I guess it could be spun as good news, I'll be able to pull longer hours if you need me to. I got laid off of my other one recently...”

He tightened his hold on his shoulder and willed him to look at him.

“I think I could arrange something...I was thinking that maybe New Grillby's could use some live entertainment.” 

The memory of the first 'performance' had only gotten more and more solidly stuck in his mind and he would never tell that really he just wanted to hear him sing again. Sure the customers would love it but honestly, this was his selfish want more than anything else. He felt guilt slice through his gut but his wallowing was cut short as he felt himself be plucked up and swung around, his chest pressed against Rory's intimately.

His fire sputtered and roared with surprise, blue flashing through as his Soul beat against his chest as if it was fighting to pop out, right in the middle of public!

His world spun as he was suddenly set down, and he could faintly hear the stuttered apologizes spilling from Rory's lips before he set a finger on his mouth, silencing him.

“Do not apologize.” He wanted nothing more than to resume the hug but at the very thought of it his arms snapped to his sides and he retreated.

He could hear Sans losing it and set his head onto a kitchen counter, groaning softly.

He was in too deep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two days. Two days and Grillby was beyond himself with pent up energy. Rory not only sang, which would have been enough to satisfy him, but no. He also managed to make an honest show out of it, dancing and interacting with customers in a way that made Grillby's Soul squeeze when he watched him dancing. And the changes to his attire. It was silly how much Rory drove him up the wall with just a few buttons undone, but he thought ruefully, Rory was his undoing regardless.

He found himself spending time on finding songs Rory mentioned without the vocals, watching and listening to his shows like a youth in the midst of mating season. It was becoming an almost all consuming thought. 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, just to bring it up. Test the waters, so to speak. See if maybe, just maybe...

He was shaken from his thoughts as Rory slumped onto a stool, his break finally having arrived. Today's topic, expanding the pub into a joint effort.

To be fair he had thought about it before already, Sans was always saying that hot dogs and hot cats would be just in line with the burgers and fries, and there wasn't a day that went by that Papyrus didn't offer his expertise in the more noodley side of culinary arts. 

The slip of tongue that Rory had, made him smile, and he conceded, telling him he would think about it.

'We'. Such a small thing to notice but the idea behind it, it made his flames lick the air with a vigor that wasn't present before.

“I like it.” He dared to say before hurrying off to a table, leaving a stunned Rory in his wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had heard everything Papyrus had had to say. It was hard not to. Sans was still neck deep in ketchup bottles in their cardboard boxes, looking like he was in heaven. Sighing he shook his head and tried not to eavesdrop, but it was hard. Though he couldn't clearly hear Rory, Papyrus could not be ignored. 

When Sans had invited him as well he thought his Soul might just race out into the open, but he swallowed his inner thoughts and just waved at his home instead. It was a cop out, and he felt a fresh cut of guilt inside his stomach at the disappointed look on Sans face. He usually took him up on invitations to parties, but he had never stayed a night, preferring to be home to be able to open on time. 

He'd also never been asked specifically to spend the night. But the idea of sleeping near Rory, nope.  
Not. No. He couldn't allow himself to be that close, not right now, not yet.

The pun told him Sans didn't hold it against him, at the least.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grillby woke up to the sound of his phone going off. It was a loud ping, the default tone, and he blinked sleepily before sitting up and snatching it off of his bedside dresser. The number wasn't one he recognized, and there were four messages. 

Rubbing his eyes he sighed and sat up properly, unlocking and checking the messages. The first was a blurry photo of-

With a soft gasp he dropped the phone as if it had splashed him with water and stared at the image with wide eyes.

The picture was of a shirtless Rory, who looked like he was flexing. Undyne was nearby, also shirtless but thankfully wearing a chest wrapping, who was also flexing. The text underneath shed a bit of light on the situation that had Grillby's Soul thrumming so badly that his fingers shook as he picked the phone back up.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 3:25 AM

[Image File]

thought u might want in on the gun show. U can thank me l8r.

Sans. But this wasn't Sans' number...

Shaking his head he scrolled down to the other three messages and read them, his face bursting into full green flames before he flopped back into bed, Soul attempting to climb out of his throat.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 3:54 AM

hiii Grollby 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 3:57 AM

thus us rory! adn I jyst wanted to tell you I thing you are ogrgeous

XXX-XXX-XXXX 4:01 AM

*wonk* ;)


	7. Don't Drink and Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a free hump day chapter lol. 
> 
> Hello MJ so nice for you to finally join us. :3c

Waking up upside down and shirtless was admittedly a first for Rory. The splitting headache rolling around in his skull shrieked in fury when he dared to sit up, and he groaned. Squinting at his phone screen he checked the time.

It was 2 in the afternoon. Blinking he tried to take stock of his situation, tucking his phone into his pocket without a second thought. There was two hushed voices in the kitchen and what smelled like more of Papyrus's spaghetti, and on the couch Sans had been on during the game, was Undyne and Alphys. A tangled pile of softly snoring monster ladies. Smiling, but then wincing at the sound of a timer going off in the kitchen, Rory rose to his feet and carefully made his way towards the smell of food.

“Oh hey, sleeping beauty has finally awoken. How you doin'?” Sans murmured from his spot at the table, looking entirely too put together. 

Grumbling something Rory just flopped into a chair at the table and set his head down, the cool of the wood feeling heavenly on his forehead.

“That good, huh?” A chuckle rose from his friend and Rory managed to flip him off without picking his head up. 

A louder laugh and then he heard something being placed on the table near his head. He looked up and there was a glass of water and two ibuprofen. Papyrus was smiling at him and went to speak, still too loud but at least he wasn't shouting.

“I AM GLAD YOU ARE AWAKE. UNFORTUNATELY YOU MISSED SAYING GOOD BYE TO CHARA AND FRISK, BUT THEY LEFT YOU A NOTE.” He set down an oddly familiar looking piece of stationary with three sets of numbers and a simple invitation for dinner some other night. 

It seemed that Toriel wanted to meet him. He flushed a deep red at the thought of someone seeing him in the state he had been in before waking up and groaned softly in despair as he downed the pills and drank the water, getting up to refill it twice before he felt satisfied. 

“Thank you Papyrus. Did you sleep well?” He managed to ask politely.

“OH YES, I SLEPT THE EXACT SIX HOURS NECESSARY, AND GOT UP WITH FRISK AND CHARA.” Rory flinched at the slightly higher volume and Papyrus looked apologetic before lowering his voice again. “WE KEPT BUSY PLAYING A FEW BOARD GAMES BEFORE I SAW THEM OFF TO TORIEL'S.”

“That's good, that's good.” He said before rubbing at his temples and looking towards Sans. “So... do I want to know what happened last night?”

Sans grinned over his mug at Rory and shrugged softly. “You could always just check your phone, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Con-text clues and such.” 

Frowning Rory pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, noticing ten messages from Mj, he would have to get back to her as soon as he didn't feel like death, but beyond that didn't see anything. Scrolling through his inbox he noticed a message thread listed by a number not labeled, and clicked on it. For once, instead of the ruddy red flooding his face, Rory instead was drained of all color, looking almost as pale as the skeleton brothers who were both looking at him in alarm.

“Woah, Ror you alright there you look like you've seen a ghost.” Sans said, setting down his mug.

“YOU MUST NEED FOOD, LET ME GET YOU SOME FRESH SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus cried, rushing to the stove as Rory continued to stand there, mostly in shock.

He didn't, he **didn't**. He couldn't possibly have...

But the proof was in the pudding, or more specifically in his hand, on his cellphone. 

One shirtless picture, and dear lord. He didn't even spell wink right, why did he even feel the need to actually spell out the fact he was winking? Drunken Rory is an asshole and he isn't allowed phone access ever again. Never. Judging from the first message, Sans wasn't allowed either. 

“I can never show my face at the pub again. I'm going to lose my job. I'm going to end up on the streets.” He murmured to himself, slowly sliding his way into a chair and staring at the ceiling in defeat. 

“Rory, pal. You aren't gunna get fired.” Sans said, looking amused. 

“Sans, I hit on my boss. My boss.” He explained in a painfully slow voice, as if Sans were not getting it. 

“Yeah, I got that. It's 'bout time honestly, you two dance around it so much, should buy you tap-shoes or somethin'.” Sans quipped, taking a gross sounding slurp from his mug. 

Oh ew, ketchup. Suddenly the world makes just a bit more sense even if it made Rory's skin crawl. Some things never changed, like Sans obsession with the ketchup, and Rory's crippling self doubt when it comes to romance. Sighing he put his head in his hands and just stared at the wood of the table. 

“Sans. I cannot look Grillby in the eyes after this. I need to move, change my name, maybe get facial reconstruction.” He groaned. 

“Ror, I know you live to perform and all, but I didn't know you were also the drama queen to end all drama queens. You'd give Mettaton a run for his money right now, and I'm telling you now. That ain't a good thing.” The skeleton retorted, getting up from his seat and setting the empty mug on the counter right next to the sink. 

Not even in the sink but next to it. Two inches over and it would at least be in the sink. Rory didn't know why he cared about that fact, but it gave him something to focus on, other than his immense embarrassment. 

Waving a bony hand in front of his thousand yard stare Sans got Rory's attention and looked at him with, what Rory would think if he didn't know Sans better, sympathy. 

“Why don't we get you home and you can sleep off the hangover before you try to figure out what to do about this all, alright?” 

Rory nodded wordless and just sighed, rubbing his face with his hands before getting up and retrieving his backpack from it's spot in the corner of the kitchen, shrugging on a sweater while he was at it. Turning to exit the kitchen he ran smack into Papyrus, who was amazingly good at sneaking up on people when he wanted to, apparently. 

“AH! I PUT THE SPAGHETTI INTO A TAKE OUT DISH. I THOUGHT... WELL... YOU COULD HAVE IT FOR LATER, EVEN IF IT WON'T BE AS AMAZING AS IT IS WHEN FRESH. IT IS STILL AFTER ALL MY MASTERPIECE SO IT SHOULD MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!” The kind smile on the taller brother's face made Rory finally snap out of his daze, and smile back. 

“Of course Pap! Thank you, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry to jet so soon but I'm still very tired and don't want to impose any longer.” He murmured as he took the plastic tub into his hands. 

It would probably feed him for a whole week, the size of it was rather like a small casserole dish, but Rory wasn't about to fight free food, no way. Smiling with a bit more wetness in his eyes than before Rory held out one arm for a hug and let out a small whoop as Papyrus swung him up into the air and shook him from side to side with a grin. 

“FEEL BETTER RORY! WE SHOULD HAVE ANOTHER PARTY NEXT WEEKEND.” He shouted, making Rory wince. 

Once he gained his feet again, after being dropped once more, Rory nodded in agreement and went out into the living room, Sans trailing after him lazily. He didn't make it far before he was swept back up into the air, and he couldn't even find it in himself to let out a noise, just tensing so much his bones creaked. Sans's grimace went unnoticed. 

Instead Rory was a bit preoccupied by the wide smile of Undyne, his current captor. 

“Tryin' to sneak off without saying goodbye, punk?” She demanded, squinting at him. 

“No! Well I mean, that wasn't my intention or anything. Did we wake you guys?” Rory managed, sounding panicked at the idea of insulting a new friend so quickly. 

“Nah, smelled food. But good, because I was going to ask you when we can meet for that Confrontation, and Alphys seems to like ya.” She said as she set him down finally, wrapping an arm around said shy monster as she came to stand near them. 

“W-when is g-g-good for you?” She asked softly. 

“Oh! Um. Well today is my day off but I'm kinda...” He trailed off and vaguely gestured at himself before continuing. “Sunday afternoon works for me? After four or so?” 

Undyne nodded with a grunt. “Works for me. Alphys can text you the address, here hang on a sec.” 

Undyne patted at her pants pockets for a moment in search of something, Alpyhs only smiling sweetly before taking out a pen and a small miniature notebook and scribbling something before tearing it out and handing it to Rory. After a beat, Undyne let out a roar of annoyance at not being able to find whatever she was looking for. 

Rory took the numbers with a smile and thanked Alphys just as Undyne finally shouted with triumph and held out a sharpie marker, before noticing the piece of paper in Rory's hands. 

“Oh.” She said, her facial fins dipping for a moment before she grinned at Alphys, looking as love-struck as always. “You're always so prepared babe, what would I do without you?” 

Alphys just turned red and tittered as she hid her face in Undyne's side with a grin. 

“Alright guys, I'm going to head out, it was great meeting you all and I'll shoot you a text some time tonight probably, but this hangover isn't going away without a nap or two first.” Rory said as he patted himself down, making sure to have everything he needed before shouldering his backpack. 

Undyne and Alphys waved farewell as Sans followed him out onto the porch. 

“How far is your place anyways Ror?” 

“Uh, probably like twenty minutes, half an hour maybe? Why?” He asked as he stepped down onto the driveway. 

“Want a lift?” 

“Oh.” Rory blinked in surprise at the offer but smiled. “Actually that sounds great, I didn't realize you had a car. Is it out back or something?” 

Sans just shook his head with a grin and put a firm hand on Rory's shoulder. 

“What's your address?” He asked. 

“404 Lexington Street, it's the ah, big brick comp-?” The world around him vanished and he felt like he was falling, before landing on the ground, stumbling for a moment against the brick wall of the alleyway. “-lex?” 

Sans was standing there with a a tense smile plastered on his face. 

“What the fuck?” Rory whispered, hands roaming over his head as if checking to make sure it was still there. 

“Magic?” Sans offered, almost timidly, wiggling his fingers. 

The look on his face was the breaking point, he looked so worried that all Rory could do was start to laugh, sagging against the wall with a gasp. Sans just stood there, a look of utter confusion on his face as Rory absolutely lost it. 

“Oh sh-shit! Sans, man. Warn a man before you start flinging him through whatever that was.” 

“The void.” 

“Yeah void, okay. Woo, I feel a little woozy. Urk.” Without a moments hesitation Rory splattered the pavement with last nights spaghetti and drinks. 

Sans recoiled with a small squeal that he would never admit to being capable of making and looked at his friend with abject horror. 

“What the hell?” He shouted and Rory just groaned, his hands braced on his knees to keep himself upright. 

“Sick, I think I got motion sick. Ugh. Hangover and puking, that means I partied right, Mj is gunna tear me a new one if she finds out.” He murmured, wiping his mouth with a sleeve before looking up at Sans with a weak grin. 

“How about we get you inside?” Sans offered, tentatively stepping past the puddle with a queasy look on his face, once more Rory was struck with the fact that his friend wasn't an actual skeleton. 

Skeletons couldn't make facial expressions, or blink, or look so absolutely sick to their stomach as Sans did at that moment and all it did was make Rory start to chuckle as he stumbled after him out of the alleyway. 

“Yeah, 'is cool Sans I got this. I'm going to go up, drink water, and pass out. Thank you for the – uh. Shortcut?” He said uncertainly. 

Sans grinned at that, looking a bit more at ease. “Exactly. Alright, you take care of yourself Ror, I'll see you at Grillby's.” 

With that he was gone, leaving a slight smell, like that of hot metal and something else sweet. Almonds? Whatever Rory wasn't going to stand on the sidewalk any longer, time to go inside and at least try and not get sick again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rory supposed it was his own fault for not checking his text messages, when later that day just as the sun had just set, his door was kicked in. Accompanied by a familiar screeching. 

“ROOOOOOORY! You had better be dead or else have a real good explanation!” 

A wild mane of purple, green, and blue was all Rory saw as he forced his eyes open before the owner of said plume of hair had pounced upon him. 

“Why. Why this. The sun is down, it is the time of sleep.” He grumbled, rubbing at his eyes to look at his 'guest'. 

A sigh a relief escaped the attackers lips before the screecher spoke again, hands signing along. “I never sleep, you should know that.” _“I was so worried.”_

“That's not good for you sis.” He said, trying to sit up. 

He was stopped by a glare. 

“Rory.” She said sternly. _“Don't you start.” ___

“MJ.” He said, trying to match her tone. 

“Rory, stop it! I was seriously worried about you. Last thing you bothered to mention is getting fired from the call center gig you had going on, and getting full time hours in the monster district instead, and then you drop off the fucking map for like, two weeks! I texted you and you didn't respond at all.” _“Stop! I thought you were dead! I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you...” ___

She let her hands drop halfway through what she was saying, but Rory was skilled at this point at watching what he called the TTLS's. The “talked too long subtitles". MJ had always done it when she got emotional, as if her mouth couldn't catch up to her feelings but her hands could. Admittedly it also came in handy when being sneaky, but Rory shook himself out of his thoughts and reached out to her. 

“MJ. It's fine. I'm in one piece, as you can see.” He said softly, trying to calm her down. 

It had been a bit of a shit thing to not message her like he usually did, it had slipped his mind entirely when he got busy at work, and then was too drunk at the slumber party to even think about just dropping her a line. 

“Yeah, I know that now.” She murmured with a murderous look shot his way, hands crossed. 

Oh Rory was in trouble. Mj only did that when she wanted Rory to work for a conversation. No hands meant he done fucked up now. 

“Did you even think for a moment that humans involved with monsters aren't magically immune to getting jumped by Dusters?” She asked quietly, ducking her face down. “If you watched the news at all this week you'd have seen that there's been a bunch of attacks lately and I was...I was scared one of them was you.” 

A shaking hand ran through her hair, trying to calm down as she looked up at Rory. He winced. Okay, that was fair enough. In the bliss of a dream job come true and actual real life socializing, he had kind of just, pushed away any darker thoughts. He didn't think himself invincible but things like that don't happen to people like him. He's average, just an every day joe, stuff like that doesn't happen to him. 

“Mj, you worry too much.” He said softly. 

With a bit of a forced smile he ruffled her hair, which started the screeching from before as she tried to bap at his hands and pushed him over, scrambling until she sat on his chest pinning him down with the same look on her face as a cat after a successful hunt. 

“Mj get off.” He grunted. 

She hummed and pulled on a coil of purple hair before grinning down at him with an almost malicious air. 

“Nah.” 

“Mj, seriously, I can't breathe.” 

“This is your punishment.” She stated regally. 

“For what?!” He squawked. 

She just ran her fingers through her hair once more, humming as if she didn't have a single care in the world, before flicking her eyes down at Rory. An elegant eyebrow rose at him imperially. 

“Being a shitty brother for making me think you were dead.” _“For forgetting about me.”_

Rory sighed, relieved despite the situation at hand. Mj weren't blocking him out. Still he knew he had really hurt her feelings, made her worry and honestly, he had been a bit of a shit brother. Fair enough. He took a breath before rolling suddenly, throwing Mj off of him. She flailed and screeched that oh so familiar sound of outrage and ended up sprawled half off the mattress, head resting on the scattered pillows and blankets. 

“What the hell Rory?” She huffed, pulling hair out of her mouth and sending another glare his way. 

“I'm sorry, Mj. Seriously. I am sorry I made you worried, and that I didn't get online to let you know how I was doing, and that I didn't text you back. Okay? I was just so caught up in work I didn't even realize.” He said sincerely, holding a hand out to pull her up into a sitting position. 

After a moment she took the offering and pulled herself up, slowly crawling into his lap and leaning on him, head set on his chest. 

“I will forgive you for this, but you really should at least try and let me know you're alive.” _“Don't do that again. I need you.” _She murmured, hands relaxed and signing in her lap. Rory was just relieved she was signing.__

“I'll remember that. Now let me keep sleeping. I've been fighting a hangover all day today.” He said as he relaxed and fell back onto the mattress, taking her with him and pinning her with a heavy arm and leg thrown over her hip. 

“Rory I have tutoring tomorrow. Get up you lug, get off of me!” She whined, laughing as she tried in vain to push the ginger off of her frame. “Get off.” 

“Nah.” Rory said airily, with a grin which only grew wider as Mj flailed and let loose more screeching. 

She huffed in defeat and laid there, staring at the ceiling as he relaxed more, pulling on one of her coils as well absentmindedly in the silence.

"Rory." She murmured, eyes still to ceiling.

"Yeah?" 

"... Never mind." She said after a moments hesitation.

"Oh nuh, nuh uh. Tell me. Spill it. Spill all your secrets to me you don't get to play the guessing game." He said, propping himself up onto his arms.

"It's kinda stupid." She said, pulling on her hair nervously. 

Was she blushing?

Rory squinted at her and leaned in close before smiling wide. "You have a new crush don't you?"

"Yes, I mean NO! Maybe?" She said all in one breath.  
_"He's interesting..."_

Falling onto his side he propped his head up and stared at his sister, waiting for her to break and tell him all the details.

She groaned and rubbed at her eyes before signing, unable to actually spit out the words.

_"I don't even know his name, he's the Uncle of a couple of the kids I tutor. I've been texting him since I got his number but we haven't even told each other who we are. I mean I told him I'm 'MJ', but I haven't told him anything else and all he's said is that he's 'SSS', like what the hell?"_

Her hands stilled for a moment before she turned her head to look at him before parting her lips.

"Like, I like this guy but I don't know who he is. He could be like, horrible you know? I don't dare ask the kids because that's just mixing professional and personal and I don't do that normally but this guy. I dunno."  
_"He makes me laugh..."_

"So let me get this straight in my head. He's some pupils Uncle. You both only know initials, and you don't know anything about him other than...?" 

"I know he has a brother, and that he isn't really the kids Uncle so much as an honorary title thing? He works a bunch of jobs apparently, and loved ketchup on everything no matter how gross that sounds." _"And he's super smart, all about science leaves me in the dust whenever he starts up."_

Rory cocked his head to the side and looked at her strangely. It couldn't be. No way. 

"What were his initials again?" He asked, pulling out his phone to open up a message thread. 

"SSS, I've got him in my phone as Secret Snarky Saboteur, because he's always messing up my jokes when I tried to spring them on him. I just wish I wasn't so nervous. What if he turns out to be a racist? Or a Duster? I don't want him to not match up to my expectations...I don't want to be hurt again." 

He frowned, looking up from his half typed message, at the mention of the last person Mj had gotten attached to without meeting in person first. The lady had been chatting her up for months before they decided to meet and then had started screaming obscenities at Mj when she'd found out her monster sympathies, even throwing slurs at her for her skin color on top of it. Then the woman had taken it upon herself to stalk Mj, the police got involved and eventually a restraining order was put in place but the damage was done. Mj had moved to a new apartment and holed herself in there for months on end. It had been a while before Rory could convince her to come out again. Seething at the memory, he calmed down as a small callused hand touched his cheek. 

"Do you... Would you be okay coming with me when I go to meet him?" She asked softly, looking ashamed that of her request. 

His look softened immediately and he grinned. "Of course. Gotta give him the talk and play the role of overly protective and stifling brother so that he knows not to mess with you." 

"Hey, listen I can fight my own fights if its physical." She protested with a laugh, the tenseness in the air dissipating with her giggle. 

"Oh don't worry, I know that." He said with a roll of his eyes. 

He looked back down at his phone and finished the message before sending it off and chucking his phone next to his mattress. 

"You spending the night?" He asked, yawning halfway through his question. 

She shrugged and closed her eyes as if in thought. 

"Sure. You are closer to the library than I am anyways, but I got to leave early in the morning for the tutoring session I've got scheduled. I'll probably be gone before you get up." She said, curling onto her side. 

"That's fine by me. Don't need to pick up any supplies?" He asked, ignoring the light from his phone that lit up behind him. 

"Nah, I leave all my things in the cubby the librarians set up for the tutors and mentors there. Will be stealing your shower for a bit though." 

"Like I care? Have at it, just don't track water through the main room I'll slip and crack my skull open like an egg." 

She just rolled her eyes and gave a grunt that Rory took for agreement to his terms, as her body relaxed and she drifted off to sleep. 

It wasn't long until Rory followed her. 


	8. Sunday's Sundaes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't deliver properly the last weekend, so I'm going to be posting a chapter Monday (Today) and a chapter again on Friday, AS WELL as posting two chapters as is par the course on Saturday and Sunday. So I'm saying there will be four chapters this week, pls be kind.

Rory woke up alone, and took in a deep breath as he willed himself to get up for the day. Mj was long gone, her side of the mattress already cold to the touch. Snoozing his phone alarm with a lazy flick of his wrist, Rory stretched, letting out a groan as he got up to take a shower. Passing the mirror he took a double take and leaned in for a closer look. 

'Check your phone more bro.' Was written in pen across his forehead.

“Mj...” He murmured murderously before shaking his head and rubbing at the ink on his skin. 

Today was Sunday, his first day back to work, and he could already feel the jittery energy borne from his nervousness shaking his limbs. It was going to be a very long day. And not only would he be facing Grillby, which would just be so much fun, but he was also supposed to be catching up with Undyne today for the Confrontation, which was... Exciting? Nerve wracking? Dare he say, magical?

Snorting at his own thoughts he got into the shower and let his mind wander as the water beat against his face. Maybe it wouldn't be entirely horribly embarrassing to see Grillby? Maybe he could just come clean about it. Just. Go straight up to him and just tell him the truth and move forward in life. 

Best case scenario? Grillby likes him back and he gets to try out a relationship with Mr. Literal Hot Buns.

Worst case scenario? He's out a job, a friend, and dies of traumatic levels of embarrassment.

Okay maybe not die, but the feeling stands. Groaning he finished showering, got dressed, pausing in the middle of pulling on his pants to see the flashing light of his phone. What did Mj mean by that anyway...

Tugging his pants into place he scooped up his phone and unlocked it, scrolling through the open thread. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:48 PM

SSS?

Sans The Skele-Man 10:58 PM

What?

That wasn't like Sans at all. Capital letter, proper spelling. Now Rory knew for a fact that something was up and he had a real solid guess as to who SSS might just be. For the moment though he had bigger things on his mind, so shaking his head he tapped out a quick reply before checking the other threads that were jostling with new message notifications. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:38 AM 

Don't worry about it, just checking something was all. 

Tapping away as he slipped on his socks and shoes he read quickly.

Muscle Mermaid 5:01 AM

Don't forget that we are meeting up today punk!

Muscle Mermaid 5:05 AM

Alphys says you should bring some food

Muscle Mermaid 5:10 AM 

Bring a change of clothes too.

Shaking his head he laughed at the unending energy that Undyne seemed to possess. Papyrus and she being best friends just made so much sense, they probably fed off of each other. He wondered if Papyrus was going to be there as well and got his answer after opening yet another thread and scrolling through.

THE GREAT PAPYRUS 8:09 AM

RORY-HUMAN! I WANTED TO CHECK AND MAKE SURE YOU ARE DOING WELL TODAY!

THE GREAT PAPYRUS 8:12 AM

ALPHYS AND UNDYNE HAVE INVITED ME ALONG FOR TODAY'S TRAINING

THE GREAT PAPYRUS 8:15 AM 

PERHAPS YOU AND I COULD MEET AFTER YOU ARE DONE WITH WORK AND WALK TOGETHER?

THE GREAT PAPYRUS 8:45 AM

I MEAN. IF YOU WOULD. LIKE TO. 

THE GREAT PAPYRUS 8:50 AM

THE GREAT PAPYRUS UNDERSTANDS IF YOU ARE TOO INTIMIDATED BY HIS GREATNESS TO ANSWER IMMEDIATELY

Letting out a soft coo at messages from Papyrus, Rory quickly typed out a response and sent it on it's way as he stepped out of his apartment at last and made his way down the stairs. Papyrus was just a huge sweetheart, wasn't he?

XXX-XXX-XXX 9:30 AM 

Of course Pap! I'd love to walk with you, that way I for sure won't get lost, what with The Great Papyrus leading the way. I get off of work at 4 or so, but if you come a little earlier than that it's fine, you can come in and have a drink on me. 

The last thread was from Alphys. 

Kawaii Dino 6:07 AM

Undyne told me she's been texting you, I just wanted to let you know that we thought it would be best to meet up at our place! =^-^=

Kawaii Dino 6:10 AM

The address is 413 Johns Street, it's the big kind of patched up looking house on the right, after you pass the park. =^u^= Hope you find it easily!

Nodding to himself he tucked the phone into his pocket, just as he ran into a wall. Or rather it felt like a wall, but furry. A sense of deja vu washed over him as he stumbled and shook his head looking up into the kind, if not a bit startled, face of a blond haired goat monster. 

“Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I. I seem to have a habit of this somehow, I am so sorry for running into you.” He managed to get out, letting out a nervous chuckle. 

This monster was tall. Taller than Rory easily by two feet, which would make him around 8 feet or so, not including those horns that sat upon the crown of his head. Papyrus was easily 7 feet even, Sans came to Rory's shoulder and Undyne was around Paps' shoulder, but this. This guy was just pure intimation despite the soft look in his eyes.

“Do not worry, I take no offense.” The man paused and then tapped a clawed finger to the side of his nose. “You would not happen to be headed to New Grillby's, would you?”

Blinking, Rory hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly.

Clapping his paws together the man grinned jovially. “Splendid! I was just on my way over when I got myself a bit turned around. You are the singer that works there, correct?”

Rory nodded again before finding his voice. “That would be me yes, Rory. It's nice to meet you...Oh goodness...” He trailed off with one hand offered, before it clicked in his mind where he had seen this face before. “Your Majesty?” 

“Oh no need for that, I am just Asgore. No need for such titles between friends. I have heard much about you from Papyrus recently. A lot of good things.” He shook Rory's hand, surprisingly gentle in yet firm in his grip as if he were afraid of breaking his hand. ”It is astounding how often the scenery on the surfaces changes, buildings moving around almost as regularly as the seasons change. Would you be willing to walk with me?” 

“O-oh! Of course, Yo-Asgore. Of course.” He stuttered, correcting himself as they walked.

The walk consisted mostly of Asgore and Rory chatting politely about flowers, mostly Asgore's doing, and musicals, which was mostly Rory's fault. Both seemed interested in the others area of expertise genuinely though, and so the walk went by rather quickly. Rory steps stuttered to a stop as he came to the front door. 

“Well! Here we are. It was nice meeting you Asgore, sir. Are you here on business or to eat?” He managed as he took a deep breath and opened the door, holding it for the King. 

“Business, but I should stop in to eat sometime.” Was the response he got, with a grin from the man before they both went inside.

It was early, so only the hardcore regulars such as the one rabbit monster who seemed to have rented out his booth at this point and a few elderly human ladies sitting with the what looked like a large green lizard in a studious looking sweater and glasses were there. Something about the lizard monster made Rory think of a library. 

Tensing up he looked up towards the bar, and felt his shoulders slump with both relief and disappointment, as well as a bit of confusion. Grillby wasn't there, but a familiar blue bunny instead stood in his normal place, a wide smile on his face as he waved to Rory. 

“Hello Rory! I didn't think that you would do it but Grillby called me in and told me he would take me up on the partnership!” He said excitedly, eyes alight with delight.

Smiling broadly at the news Rory came up to the counter and shook Wesley's hand in congratulations. 

“Wes, that's great! Wow this has got to be so exciting for you, does that mean the menu is finally expanding?” He asked, getting just as caught up in all the news as his friend was.

“You bet! Realistically it's going to take a few days to get everything where it needs to be, but so far we've decided that we are adding in an Sundae Bar, as well as floats and such obviously, and if all goes right hot dogs and hot cats as well.” 

“Oh man Wes, that's great! What's your boyfriend think of it all?” Rory asks, leaning on the counter.

“Burgy said that it sounds like a lot of work, but I know he's kind of excited about it because now I don't have to be on the street when I'm working anymore. He's been really busy lately, travelling to meet with his clients, but I know he's happier now than before. He finally got that offer from the one firm I told you about.”

“That's great! Partnership, or...?”

“Full paid intern for now, he only just passed the bar and all but. It's looking good. Really good.”

“I'm glad to hear that Wes, you and Burg have been working like mad these last couple of months.” Rory said, before remembering his royal companion and holding back the groan of embarrassment from slipping past his lips. 

“Oh gosh, Asgore I'm so sorry, I'm probably keeping you from doing what you came in to do, let me just get to work here.” He forced out, standing up straight and rushing to tie his apron on properly, scanning the tables and booths. No one other than those who were already accounted for, and it was rather early. Cleaning tables looked like the best bet but before he could get to his cleaning supplies he was stopped by a heavy paw on his shoulder.

“No need to run off so fast, Rory. My business has a bit to do with you as well.” Asgore said, his voice a soft rumble filled with amusement.

“O-okay.” Rory said quietly, still just as intimidated as before. 

Seriously this man's hand was as big as his head easily. For once the thought that monsters and humans had been on opposites sides of a long past war flitted through his head and he felt himself shiver at the idea of meeting someone like Asgore on a battle field. Even if he didn't agree with it, he could see how those who didn't know monsters personally could be afraid of them.

“You are now partnered with Grillby, Wesley?” Asgore asked, after taking a moment to carefully perch himself on a stool. 

The wood groaned under his weight, before settling and holding his bulk up. It was rather impressive. Rory sat down beside him, twiddling his thumbs a bit as he thought about how...convenient it was that Grillby wasn't here today. There were days obviously where he left the running of the pub to Rory while he went off to pick up supplies or do other errands, but the day, the fact that he didn't call Rory and tell him to take over as usual, Wesley and the partnership suddenly at the end of the week. Something didn't add up and Rory felt unease snake its way around his heart. 

Was Grillby avoiding him?

“...think it would be a great way to celebrate.” Asgore finished.

Rory shook himself out of his thoughts and tried to not look too guilty of the fact he hadn't been paying one single iota of attention to what was being discussed. Wesley turned to Rory and rose an eyebrow.

“What do you think Rory? Catering and performing for such a huge number of people won't be easy but a birthday party for the ambassadors would be talked about for ages. It could bring in more human customers, all that publicity.” 

Rory could feel himself sweat a bit and nod regardless of the frazzled feeling of his nerves. Catering wasn't the hardest part of this for him personally, just making lots of lists while Wesley and Grillby made the foods. The Performing though. 

“How big is the crowd going to be?” He asked tentatively.

“Likely the entire monster population in the area and a good portion of the human supporters.” Asgore stated, looking up from a menu he had been given to look over.

“Oh. Right. So. Yeah lots of people. Lots. When is this supposed to be?” He asked, fighting down the shaking of his voice at the idea of the crowd.

“Oh not for a little bit, Chara and Frisk's birthday isn't until November 22nd.” He rumbled as he pointed at a death by chocolate type sundae. “Chara will love this, is there a way to make a large one that can be served to multiple people, like a jumbo version?” 

“I'm sure where there is a will there is a way Your Majesty.” Wesley said brightly, looking at the ingredients listed on the menu for a moment before nodding. “What about Frisk?”

“Please, just Asgore, and I was thinking butterscotch ice cream with some of those red candies, Red Hots? Oh and caramel syrup, they love the stuff.” Asgore said with a wide grin. 

It was obvious he loved those kids to death. After a moment though his smile faded just a bit, tightening before he tapped on another sundae and murmured, sounding almost wistful.

“Could we get a small one of this, extra bits of the crushed up cookie with it?” 

It was a simple grasshopper sort of mint sundae, with little chocolate flecks throughout the mint ice cream and crushed Oreo cookie crumbs. 

“Of course!” Wesley chirped.

Nodding Asgore looked off into the distance for a moment before seeming to remember himself and slap his paws on the counter, rattling a few of the glasses. With an apologetic looking smile he stood up and nodded to each of the men. 

“I will be in touch! I look forward to seeing what we can all accomplish.” With a soft wave he left, the door chiming softly as it swung shut.

After a moment of silence Rory let out a sigh and grinned madly at Wesley. 

“Well that is going to be an amazing party, if we have anything to do about it!” 

“That's the spirit! Now, I know you are only here until four, and Grillby was a bit quick in his once over to get me to know what to do but could you maybe walk me through a few things before you get to work?” The ears drooped ever so slightly and Rory couldn't possibly say no, even if he wanted to, which he didn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was only half an hour or so re-introducing Wesley to the kitchen and Rory even made sure that he knew where to find the secret hand written and well kept recipe book that Grillby had of all the different drinks offered at the bar. Around ten thirty or so Heats Flamesman came in and explained that Grillby had called in a favor and that he'd be covering all the cooking that day. 

Which only lead to Rory's thoughts circling back to the idea that Grillby appeared to be taking great pains to avoid him. It put a damper on his mood, but he tried to not allow it to affect him as he kept himself busy, running to and fro once the customers started to pour in. 

He was so busy he didn't even see the skeleton sneak up on him until he had been whisked up into the air with a spinning hug. Thankfully he had already put down the platter of drinks. A startled squeal was cut short once he recognized the face that was beaming at him. 

“HELLO RORY! IT IS THREE FIFTY EIGHT SO I FIGURED IT WAS CLOSE ENOUGH TIME TO COME IN AND GREET YOU BEFORE GOING ON OUR WAY!” Papyrus shouted happily as he set Rory back on is feet.

Swaying in place Rory checked his wrist watch, squinting at the time that was presented to him. Pap was right, but it didn't feel like he'd been at Grillby's that long yet at all. Shrugging he finished serving the drinks to his table and excused himself, smiling at Papyrus as he talked to Wesley, and took off his apron. 

“All set? Think you'll be able to handle it all alone tonight?” He asked,

The bun shrugged with a grin. “I'm sure it will be fine. Go have fun, I'll see you around later.” 

Rory laughed lightly as he was shooed away by the blue bun and his hand towel playfully.

“Alright alright! I see I'm unwanted here. See you later Wes.” He looked up at Papyrus and nodded towards the door. “On our way to Alphys's and Undyne's. I'm assuming you know how to get there?”

“OF COURSE I DO RORY! I GO TO UNDYNE'S EVERY TUESDAY WEDNESDAY AND THURSDAY FOR TRAINING AND SOMETIMES ON THE WEEKENDS FOR ANIME SLUMBER PARTIES!” Papyrus informed Rory as they left, the chime on the door bidding them goodbye. 

“So. What happens during a Confrontation anyways? Alphys tried to explain some the other night but I wasn't really picking up what she was laying down too well.” Rory said after stretch of comfortable silence.

Papyrus tapped a cheekbone with a mitten-ed hand in thought before looking down at Rory. “TO BE HONEST RORY, IT'S A BIT HARD TO EXPLAIN. CONFRONTATIONS ARE SORT OF JUST. NATURAL? MOST MONSTERS KNOW HOW TO DO IT SINCE BEFORE THEY CAN REMEMBER.”

“So monsters often Confront each other?”

“YEAH, FOR LOTS OF DIFFERENT REASONS TOO. WHEN I WAS YOUNG SANS HAD ME PRACTICE CONFRONTATIONS WITH HIM EVERY DAY TO HELP TEACH ME MAGIC. UNDYNE CONFRONTED ME A LOT FOR TRAINING BUT IT WAS ALSO TO TEST ME TO SEE IF I COULD JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD YET OR NOT.” He paused and seemed to roll his shoulders as if to shake off a thought. “ALPHYS ONLY PEERS TO CHECK SOULS FOR MEDICAL THINGS, LIKE MOST DOCTORS! SOMETIMES CONFRONTATIONS HAPPEN BETWEEN PEOPLE WHO ARE DATING, BUT THAT IS SOMETHING TOTALLY DIFFERENT!!”  
A soft orangey-red flush flooded Papyrus's face and Rory chuckled at the sight. At least he wasn't the only one that changed colors so often. 

“Is it rude to ask people what their soul looks like?” He asked, trying to make sure he didn't overstep any boundaries.

“WELL. FOR FRIENDS YOU USUALLY CAN FIND OUT IN A FRIENDLY CONFRONTATION, A PURELY PLATONIC WAY! BUT ASKING A STRANGER COULD BE SEEN AS EITHER OVERLY AGGRESSIVE OR AH, WELL. VERY FLIRTATIOUS.” Papyrus said, looking away with an embarrassed nyeh heh heh.

“I guess that makes sense.” He looked down at the side walk as they made their way past the park Alphys had referenced and looked up at Papyrus, about to speak when a loud yell rang through the air.

“YOU'RE FINALLY HERE PUNK! TIME TO TRAIN!” Undyne screamed and Rory felt his face go pale at the sight of the muscle bound woman hefting a rather large harpoon, pointed in his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has been getting all my homestuck references? You get extra candy, every single one a ya.


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this, this is my longest chapter yet and I think it's going to start a trend of longer chapters overall.

A squeal of pure fright let loose from Rory's lips as Undyne chucked the harpoon directly at him and he flung himself out of the way, falling face first into the grass of her lawn. The pure white shaft of it quivered as it sank into the cement of the sidewalk. Papyrus had his hands on his hip bones, looking at Undyne with an almost stern look in his eye sockets. 

“UNDYNE! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN EXPLAINED ANY OF THE BASICS! I AM SURPRISED WITH YOU!” He shook one finger at her, but she was grinning widely despite the scolding.

“Oh come on Papyrus! He dodged it, therefore he already knows the absolute basics. Besides I wouldn't have actually hit him. That was just a test run to see what would happen.” She had a maniacal look in her eyes that had Rory re-thinking his life choices until he heard a smaller, much sweeter voice pipe up.

“U-Undyne! Don't y-you scare R-r-r-rory like that. At l-least let me e-explain a bit more to him first before you s-start training.” Alphys managed to somehow look stern, despite her sugary sweet smile that she directed at Rory as she helped him up from the ground.

Again Rory was struck with how much of an angel Alphys was, that's it his nick for her in his phone was changing as soon as his hands stopped shaking so hard from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He looked over towards the harpoon which was wedged pretty deep in the pock marked side walk he had been on. He had a feeling he knew why there were so many pot holes in the road.

He went to reach out and stroke the weapon's blade with a curious, roaming finger but it dissolved into dust as soon as his skin came in contact with it. 

“Woah...” He breathed in wonder. 

“A-ah! Yes, I s-suppose that could be where the l-lesson begins. F-follow me Rory.” Alphys toddled off towards what looked like the backyard of the house that- okay Rory hadn't noticed it earlier in all the chaos but Undyne was totally just squatted on the roof of their house, like some sort of fishy batman impersonator. Shaking his head with a wobbly grin at the entirety of the situation he followed, Papyrus yelling up at Undyne and a squawk of displeasure after a thick thud sounded.

“DO NOT NOOGIE THE SKELETON!” He shouted in dismay as Undyne cackled in response.

The backyard honestly looked more like a training yard from an anime than anything else to Rory. There was a huge oval shaped patch of just dirt, and a couple of wooden sparring dummies in one corner, with what certainly looked like some sort of writing on it. Kanji? This really wasn't Rory's area of expertise, but he knew the barest of basics from when Mj had been way too into Naruto as a teen for her own good. 

Snapping his attention back to Alphys when she cleared her throat he sat next to her on a simple wooden bench as Undyne and Papyrus seemed to wrestle playfully with each other, shouting and laughing as they went.

“S-so. First things f-first. Weapon formed by m-monsters are like extensions of th-their self. W-when Undyne makes her harpoons t-they are made of the s-same materials as her b-body is. W-which is called Dust.” She began, alternating between wringing and waving her hands as she spoke. “W-when the weapon is d-done being used or even b-broken then it fades into D-Dust particles, and the magic that was binding it together dissipates and r-returns to Undyne. T-that's why there is a limit to how many w-weapons a monster can m-manifest at one time.”

Rory continued to watch the two roll around and play fight as he listened to the lecture Alphys was giving him. 

“So, can monsters change how their body looks? If the body is just Dust held together by magic, the same way the weapons are. Can you make any kind of weapon? Can you make any weapon look however you want?” His question might have been rapid fire, but it only seemed to light a spark in the scientist's eyes.

She shook her head and hummed before answering. “No. Our body shapes are e-entirely instinctual. S-sure we could add to it, in a sense, but we could n-never out ri-right change it entirely. Take Papyrus for example. H-he could add a layer of pure magic over his b-bones, but he couldn't s-say, become taller or shorter or a-anything like that.”

Rory supposed that made sense, or else monsters would have likely attempted to blend in as humans if they could do so. Would have been safer in the beginning, or even now if he was being truthful with himself. 

“T-the same happens with w-weapons. Once a monster has m-manifested a weapon it i-is instinctual and you can't re-really customize them. That would be fascinating, but no. Undyne has a-always made the same harpoon, since she was young.” She paused and tapped her chin softly with one talon. “Most m-monster's White attacks are connected to their ty-type. Sans and Papyrus b-both make bones. M-many dog type m-monsters make miniature d-dog shaped attacks. S-so on.” 

“What do you mean by 'White attacks'?” He asked, turning his full attention to her.

“W-well. There are many different types of magic. W-white is the one that all monsters have access to. All humans who have magical capabilities do as well. F-for monsters it is the base magic that holds us together, and each type has a s-set kind of attack. The Royal Family l-line of Dreemur's all have fire based White magic, f-for example.” She twiddled her thumbs. “H-humans as far as I have seen i-in the past seem to be affected b-by personality.”

“Personality?”

“S-such as one h-having a White attack that looked like a b-book, if they li-liked reading. T-that sort of thing.” She explained.

“I wonder what mine is....I mean. If I do have any magical abilities that is.”

Alphys fixed him with a stare that made him feel like a butterfly pinned under glass. “You do.” She stated before looking away, as if embarrassed.

“Oh. Okay.” The silence between then stretched on for a moment before she sighed and started speaking again.

“The there i-is the colored m-magics. Red, O-orange, Yellow, Green, C-cyan, Blue and P-purple. E-each color corresponds to S-s-soul colors. M-monsters are able to use any type of colored magic, b-but it takes a lot of t-training to use a c-color one isn't naturally a-attuned to. H-humans, as far as I have witnessed, c-can only use magic t-that matches their S-soul color.” 

“Wow.” He snapped his fingers suddenly as a thought crossed his mind. “Papyrus said something about you 'peering' to see Souls for medical things?”

A vivid blush pushed it's way to her cheeks and she looked as if she had choked on a lungful of air before answering meekly.

“A-a-ah w-w-well you s-see I'm a d-d-d-doctor and h-head scientist of the u-u-underground, the R-royal Scientist, o-o-or I was i-in the past. S-so yes, P-p-p-peering is a t-thing that a-anyone can do but i-i-i-it's very rude, to do without p-p-p-p-permission.” She had covered her face with her hands, and Rory had to lean in close to be able to hear her muffled words.

Sitting back he took note of how flustered she was and nodded, looking back to the two still wrestling in the dirt to give her a moment to collect herself.

“For future reference, if you should ever think you need to, you have full permission from me to 'Peer'. Even if I'm not conscious or something. I've only known you all for a very short time but. I trust you not to abuse that permission, yeah?” He glanced over at her, only to be rewarded with the most heart breathtakingly genuine smile he had ever seen. 

“Thank you...” She murmured as a shadow fell over the two of them on the bench. 

“Alright punk, enough book learnin' time. Training officially starts now!” Undyne declared as Papyrus hoisted him up into the air and carried him off like a sack of potatoes.

Accepting his fate Rory just hung there until he was set down carefully by the tall skeleton. Thanking Papyrus with a grin he looked up at Undyne as she cleared her throat.

“First, Papyrus is going to be your sparring partner for now. He's got very precise control over his White attacks, so you don't have to worry. Once you get enough practice you'll take me on. For now I'll be coaching you on what to do from the sidelines with Alphys.” She noogied him briefly before jogging off to be next to her girlfriend and Papyrus faced him with a heroic stance.

“ALRIGHT RORY. FIRST I AM GOING TO OFFICIALLY CONFRONT YOU. FRISK HAS TOLD ME IN THE PAST THAT IT CAN FEEL KIND OF LIKE A ROLLER-COASTER.” He warned him before raising his arms, one of his eye-sockets flaring with an orange glow.

Papyrus was spot on in his warning, as he made a grand gesture, miming a pulling motion and Rory could feel his breath hitch as a lurching shot through his body. He stumbled, hands going to his head as if to keep it secured to his neck. Opening his eyes after a tense moment he looked up. A shining heart shaped thing in front of him. He knew it was his Soul. It was such a bright vibrant orange, it made him think of a fresh not-quite-ripe tangerine, of sunsets and cocktails on new years eve and deserts. He just staring at it, mesmerized by it, and was only snapped out of it when Undyne yelled to him. 

“You can sight see later punk! Take a defensive stance and get ready!” She watched him with hint of apprehensiveness.

When he finally tore his eyes from his Soul he looked across the field to Papyrus, who had his own Soul hanging before him. It looked like it was just an upside down version of Rory's, but a gleaming pure white. 

Alphys piped up from her seat, adjusting her glasses. “Human S-souls always display their c-colors at a-all times! Monster Souls, o-on the other hand only d-d-display their color when they a-are actively using their m-magic. O-otherwise they look like Papyrus's Soul as you s-s-see it currently. Watch c-closely as Papyrus uses one of his m-magic abilities.”

“CORRECT! DURING CONFRONTATIONS IT IS TRADITION THAT EACH TAKE TURNS, FOR FAIRNESS. IT IS A GREAT DISRESPECT TO NOT FOLLOW THE RULES OF COMBAT. I WILL GO FIRST, AND I WILL ATTACK WITH A SIMPLE WHITE MAGIC ATTACK. YOU ONLY NEED TO DODGE IT RORY. GET READY!” He flung one arm towards Rory once he was done.

A single stubby bone rose up from the ground and tore through the dirt at a snails pace as it came towards Rory, but he saw Papyrus's Soul flash a vibrant orange not far off from his own but deeper in color. By the time the bone had passed him Rory had taken a single step to the side to avoid it and watched it slow to a stop and turn to dust. Turning back to face Papyrus again he nodded.

“Okay! Papyrus, you're Orange too?” Rory asked with a grin.

Papyrus looked on the verge of tears, with the biggest smile he had ever given Rory. “IT SEEMS WE WERE DESTINED TO BE THE VERY VERY BEST OF FRIENDS RORY! I AM HONORED TO HAVE MET SOMEONE THAT IS AS BRAVE AS I AM.”

“Brave?”

“Y-yes! The c-colors of Souls a-are determined by th-the core pe-personality trait of the b-being. O-orange is the color of Bravery.” Alphys explained.

“What about the other colors?” Rory asked, cocking his head to the side curiously.

“Later punk! Alphys will fill you in on all of that afterwards! For now it's your turn. Don't keep Pap waiting.” Undyne yelled, one knee bobbing impatiently. 

“Oh, sorry. Alright. What....What do I do?”

“IN CONFRONTATIONS YOU HAVE FOUR OPTIONS. YOU CAN ATTACK, LIKE I JUST DID. YOU CAN ACT, WHICH IS FRISK'S FAVORITE OPTION, WHERE YOU CAN CHECK FOR DETAILS OR ATTEMPT TO TALK OR EVEN....FLIRT.” Papyrus's face becomes shifty for a moment and he flushed before continuing. “YOU COULD USE AN ITEM, TO HEAL OR DISTRACT PERHAPS, OR YOU CAN CHOOSE MERCY AND EITHER FLEE THE CONFRONTATION OR SPARE YOUR OPPONENT, WHICH ENDS THE CONFRONTATION.” 

“How do I know what actions I can take? How do I even go about using an attack?” Rory pressed.

“U-um! Most attacks are instinctual f-for monsters at f-first. Y-you can obviously just a-attack physically, b-but magic takes t-time to figure out. F-for now just try acting to get into t-the swing of it a-and we'll s-see if your m-magical abilities are t-triggered instinctively.”

Rory nodded and turned back to Papyrus, who was calmly waiting for him to take his turn. Rory couldn't help but just appreciate how honorable Papyrus had to be.

“Alright, I suppose I'll **act**.” As he spoke his Soul thrummed, making the air he was breathing suddenly feel odd, like he was standing next to a speaker at a concert. He knew his options with Papyrus as if someone else was reading him a list of options, and smirked at the one he knew he wanted to do.

“Hey Papyrus can I follow you home?” He asked.

“WHAT? WHY?” Papyrus looked confused.

“Oh sorry, it's just that my parents always told me to follow my dreams.” He finished, winking at the skeleton in an over exaggerated fashion.

The flushing of his face was priceless and Rory couldn't find it in him to regret the shameless pick up line. 

“FL-FLIRTING HM? HUMANS SEEM TO LOVE THAT ACTION. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!” Papyrus eventually countered, a soft nyeh murmured under his breath.

“It was a fun option to take. Who doesn't love flirting?” Rory said with a grin and a shrug. “No harm, right Pap?”

“NONE AT ALL, I WILL ONLY TELL YOU YOU ARE SET TO BE DISAPPOINTED IF YOU HAVE YOUR SIGHTS SET ON ME. MY AFFECTIONS BELONG TO SOMEONE ELSE- BUT I AM NONE THE LESS FLATTERED!” He nyeh heh heh-ed a bit more and calmed down before striking another pose. “IT IS NOW MY TURN AGAIN!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next half hour was filled with shouted encouragement from the two on the sidelines as Rory repeatedly dodged the increasing in speed projectiles of Papyrus's bones, and in turn kept playfully flirting or telling a joke, which always resulted in fake angry screeching from Papyrus that his brother was rubbing off on Rory too much.

At some point Rory's stomach started to rumble and they took a five minute snack break before getting back to it and he mentally thanked Undyne for telling him to bring an extra set of clothes. All of the running and dodging had caused his shirt to be drenched with sweat, which was a travesty that he was trying very hard to ignore. His pack was small but it held a simple change of clothes and he had thrown his phone in so that it wouldn't get crushed while he trained. 

It was around the two hour mark that Papyrus declared his intentions of stepping it up a notch.

“GET READY RORY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE DECIDED YOU ARE SKILLED ENOUGH TO HANDLE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!”

“Bring it on big guy, I'm ready for anything you can throw at me.” Rory called back, bouncing from foot to foot excitedly. 

His Soul had been following his every move and every once and a while he would just watch it, dodging on some sort of strange pulling he felt in his gut to avoid the bones shooting towards him when he did so. He was glancing towards his Soul when a sudden crushing feeling of heaviness flooded his limbs and he stumbled, gaping at his now Blue Soul. 

“W-what?” He managed to grunt out from the ground where he was kneeling, fighting the force that was trying to push him down to the dirt.

“T-that is a f-form of Blue magic! B-blue magic is a-associated with Integrity, a-and Blue magic is gravity b-based. Papyrus i-is manipulating the g-gravity of your Soul.” 

“That's...That's mind boggling, but alright. So you added gravity to my Soul so it's just like. Being on a planet with more gravity?” He said, more to himself than anything else as he felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. He knew he was safe, he trusted Papyrus entirely, he had been doing this for over an hour now and nothing horrible had happened to him yet, but his heart and every other part of his body was screaming at him to do something, to run or to fight or to just do something else, the feeling made his ears fill with static for a moment and squeeze his eyes shut with the uncomfortable cotton like sensation filling his head. 

Letting out a shout, eyes still clenched closed the static and cotton disappeared suddenly and he heard three different gasps sound in the eerie silence that fell afterwards.

Cracking an eye open, he jumped back and fell on his ass as he watched two white colored musical notes, as if ripped straight off the page of a piece of sheet music float towards Papyrus and then pop out out of existence as they sailed high over his head into the sky.

He just sat there, propped up by his elbows as his mind tried to catch up with the situation, but he was instead shocked as he felt a warmth that he hadn't noticed missing sink into his chest and was hoisted into the air by an overjoyed skeleton. 

“YOU DID IT RORY! YOU DID THE MAGIC!” Papyrus cried out as he spun around at least four times before plopping Rory back onto his feet.

Stumbling towards the bench he sat down between the two monster women and rubbed at his temple, trying to calm the dizzy feeling, from the static or the spinning he wasn't completely certain. A hesitant clawed yellow hand laid itself on his knee as Alphys peered up at him with concern.

“I-it can be d-disorienting the f-first time. H-here! Eat this.” She handed him what looked like a cinnamon bun, and Rory took it after a pointed elbow in his ribs from Undyne. "I-it gets easier the m-more you do it." As he bit into it the dizzy feeling immediately left him. He made quick work of it and thanked Alphys before shaking his head.

“That was. That was weird. I don't know how I'd even do that again on purpose. Where those.... Were my White attacks music notes or was I just seeing things?”

“Nope! You saw right, your White attack was totally music notes. Shyren has the same kind of attack but she activates it with humming, not that crazy bad ass battle cry thing you did out there. Have to say that was pretty boss, punk.” Undyne said with a pointy toothed grin, her one eye gleaming with excitement. “Next match is gunna be against me. Papyrus probably has to get home soon, but I've been ready for this since the slumber party. I'll give you a few minutes to talk with Alphys and then it's time for a showdown.”

Rory nodded before snatching up a water bottle offered to him and chugging it, not even caring if some splashed onto his sweat soaked shirt at this point.

“UNFORTUNATELY UNDYNE IS CORRECT. I MUST BE OFF TO RETURN HOME AND MAKE DINNER FOR MY BROTHER AND I. THIS HAS BEEN FUN, AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOON RORY! GOOD LUCK WITH BECOMING THE BEST OF FRIENDS WITH ALPHYS AND UNDYNE.” With that he gave what looked like a bone crushing hug to Undyne, a softer one armed hug to Alphys and a wave to Rory before just straight up bolting down the sidewalk.

Rory just laughed softly and shook his head before returning his attention to his water, sipping it a bit slower now that he had ended up wearing almost half of it in his chugging rush.

“W-while Undyne is wa-warming up, I'll tell y-you a bit more a-about magic types.” Alphys said, glancing away to watch Undyne stretch with a soft smile before getting back to business. “R-red is a rare color f-for monsters. I-it is the color of Determination. I d-don't actually know much a-at all of the types o-of magic that come with it. B-but in monsters it has an e-effect that can almost d-delay death.” 

She trailed off and looked away, in deep thought for a moment before snapping her attention back to Rory again. 

“A-anyways! Orange is B-bravery as I said before. T-the magic connected t-to Orange Souls is a-actually one of the m-most potentially d-destructive magic. I-it has to d-do with manipulating k-kinetic energy and potential. D-do you know the laws o-of inertia?” She asked at Rory's confused face.

“Uh, immovable objects and unstoppable objects and all that jazz, right?” 

“Yes! T-that's it exactly, I'm glad you know that, th-that makes everything a b-bit more easy on me.” She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her...nose? Snout? What was the proper words for body parts of monsters anyway? Before continuing. “Orange m-magic is the unbalanced f-force that can act upon those m-moving or still objects, the o-objects t-technically being Souls.” 

“Papyrus has an Orange Soul too, right? Why was his special attack Blue?” Rory asked, rubbing at his temple absentmindedly.

“W-well, Orange m-magic is notoriously d-difficult to control, a-and Sans r-raised Papyrus. San t-taught Papyrus Blue magic be-because that's his specialty.” She explained before gesturing with her hands. “I c-can help a bit. I k-know some small amount o-of Orange magic, but y-you will have to experiment t-to figure out y-your limitations. E-everyone is different.” 

“Makes sense.” Rory sighed before getting to his feet and stretching, his back bones popping a bit as he did so. “Is using colored magic much different from White?” 

“Y-yes, but t-the way you a-activate it is of-often the same feeling, i-if that makes sense.” 

“Yeah, no that makes sense too. It's got the same sort of start button but a different effect. Practice makes perfect, right?” He said with a smile before jogging up to Undyne and nodding at her curious glance. 

“Alright punk! Get ready because I won't go easy on you.” She growled, a huge grin cracking her face in half as she took a stance and he felt that same lurching sensation flood his body. 

This time, he was prepared and didn't stumble. He did, however, notice the cold emptiness that was sat in his chest as he watched his Soul float before him, and notice more details, such as the muted color of everything except the glowing harpoon in Undyne's hand and their Souls. His same comforting Orange glow, and Undyne's brilliant burst of Yellow, like a buttercup, or perhaps, if Rory was willing to be snarky, like a certain lady monster's scales. 

Something about the Soul looked a bit different though, and Rory cocked his head to the side before squinting and pointing at what looked like a silken strand coming out of the Soul's center.

“What's that?” He asked loudly.

“Hey! Don't be rude punk, that's my Tether.” Undyne said, returning his squint with a frown.

“What's a Tether?” He asked, looking completely lost.

“You don't even know what a Tether is? Did you never even read anything about monsters before starting to work at the heart of the monster district or what, punk?” She demanded looking annoyed, but also amused.

He shrank a bit under her gaze and looked off to the side with a nervous shrug. “Kind of?” He murmured.

She let out a loud laugh and shook her head, slamming the head of the harpoon into the ground and leaning on it as she rolled her eyes at him. “Alright, so you know how Alphys and I are a thing?”

Rory nodded, glancing towards the blushing scientist on the bench.

“Well we are essentially what humans would call 'Married'. Our Souls are connected to each other with what's called a Tether, and essentially it means I can feel her Soul and she can feel mine at any time. If you look a little closer the line there, that looks like a string or somethin? That's the Tether that connects our two Souls together. The Tether will always lead me to her, and lets me know if something is happening to her. Vice versa, too.”

“So are you two like, Soul Mates or something?” He frowned in thought as he looked at the 'Tether'. It had a yellow base that sprouted from the center of the Soul, and as it got farther away it faded into a soft blue color. It became so thin he couldn't see it really, but it did look like it was pointing straight towards Alphys.

Undyne let out another bark of a laugh and wiggled her eyebrows at her mate.”Yeah, we're Soul Mates alright, but that's not really the sole use of a Tether. Friends and family do it too, to keep tabs on each other, ya know?” 

“D-did you notice a small s-spot on Papyrus's Soul earlier?” Alphys asked.

Thinking back on it Rory shook his head slowly and shrugged again. “All I saw was orange. Guess I wasn't paying enough attention.” 

Alphys shook her head. “It's p-probably because the mark is s-so small now. He has a little f-fleck of Blue on the top t-tip of his Soul. That's the Tether Break m-mark that he got when Sans broke th-their Tether after being on the surface for t-two years. Tethers can be broken, and w-w-when they are there is a small mark l-l-left behind, the color of the oth-other Tethered person's Soul. It stays f-f-forever but it's often n-n-nothing bigger than a freckle. Papyrus and Sans both agreed m-mutually that he was r-responsible enough to n-not have to have tabs on him t-t-twenty four seven, so they mutually broke it w-w-which is why the mark is so s-small. Don't worry that y-y-you missed it, it's easy t-to not see if you don't know w-what to look for.”

“Oh. Well alright. How do you make a Tether?”

“T-that's a bit c-complicated. M-maybe we s-should save that for a d-different lesson?” Alphys suggested as Undyne let out a growl.

“Stop stallin, punk! Gimme your best shot. You can have the first turn.” She called out, plucking her harpoon from the ground and holding it in front of herself.

Nodding Rory tried to think of the feeling of pumping stereos and the sound of static. He stared at Undyne intensely as his head started to feel like it was stuffed to the brim with cotton and he let out a whoop as the feeling peaked. He grinned wildly as he watched four or so gleaming pearl colored music notes shoot towards her, which she deflected easily enough with her spear with a grin to match his on her face.

“Good! Now get ready for my turn!” She called out as she summoned six harpoons half the size of the one in her hands, which in turned hurtled towards him.

He focused on his Soul and let himself lurch side to side with that gut feeling guiding him, avoiding all but the last harpoon that barely nicked his knee as he stumbled out of the way.

“So what's Yellow?” He asked, rubbing at his knee. "Y-yellow is the color of Justice! Undyne i-is, well. W-was head of the R-Royal Guard, m-many guards are Yellow." Alphys called back to him. Rory nodded before he focused again on the same feelings as before. Instead of yelling wordlessly, he decided to see on a whim what would happen if he sang. “Like a small boat....On an ocean, sending big waves...Into motion.” 

A flurry of ten musical notes rushed Undyne and she expertly fended them all off with a joyous cackle.

“Holy shit I didn't think it would do that much.” He said, more thinking out loud than anything else.

“Get ready Rory, because you won't be able to escape once I do this...” She called out before swiping her huge harpoon at him before he could even think to react.

Instead of the pain he had assumed would come from it though, he realized he couldn't move from the spot he was in. It was as if his feet were glued in place and his legs locked, though his hips and above were still mobile. His Soul glowed with a vibrant Green.

“Green?” He called out and Alphys nodded.

“G-green is the color of K-kindness! U-usually it's used for h-healing, but i-it's also got a l-lot of defensive uses. T-technically Undyne is using a-an ability to Shield w-with green magic, but i-instead of protecting you i-its trapped you i-in place! It's a-a-actually very inventive.” The blush spread over her face once more as she praised her wife.

Rory tried to move his feet and felt the cotton feeling building in his head, unbearably so. Wincing he felt as if the feeling was going to force his brain out his ears and tried to sing to let loose the energy building within him.

“L-like how a single word, can make a heart open. I m-might only have one match, but I can make an explosion!” The last word was shouted and the feeling in his head disappeared, in time for him to look up and see the slight shock on Undyne's face as at least twenty notes flew at her.

She knocked them away, missing none and looked like a kid in a candy shop as she appraised Rory. “You are much stronger than I gave you credit for. I'll make a mighty warrior out of you yet, Rory!” 

He laughed at that, his Soul thrumming for a second at the compliment, and her voice saying his name so warmly. He really for once since coming to the city, felt like he was home with these monsters, with his friends.

“Get ready, I'm not going to let you get away with bombarding me without paying you back two fold!” She shouted as he felt a heavy weight fall into his hands and found himself holding what looked like a smaller copy of her harpoon. Looking up he held back a yelp and started to swing, missing a good portion but not all as he beat back the harpoons flying towards him. 

A few turns back and forth of this got Rory into the rhythm of it all. If he just listened to that gut tugging feeling and thought of it as a rhythm based game like he loved in high school, he could get most of them. Some of the ones that would fly around to the opposite side still tripped him up, but he was getting wise to it when he could see a faint yellow tint to those trick harpoons.

It was after an entire turn of a flurry of yellow harpoons that he felt himself panic just the slightest that he let out scream of frustration. A pressure build up in his ears under he heard ringing, and suddenly a pop, as he felt his entirety body lurch and fall. He landed heavily on his side, his Soul Orange once more and a stunned silence from his friends.

“Y-you did Orange m-magic!” Alphys cried out, rushing to take a closer look at his Soul as wispy tendrils of smokey orange swirled around his Soul's edges. 

Undyne **spared** Rory and came over as well, her Soul already nestled back in its resting place before gently gesturing, as if pushing towards Rory. He gasped as the world around him snapped back into vivid almost overwhelming color and the warmth that bordered on too hot spread through his chest again.

“You did good today Rory. You're a beginner, but you aren't hopeless. It was a good Confrontation.” She said as he hauled him to his feet and clapped him on the shoulder, almost sending him straight back to the ground.

“Thanks. I'm feeling kinda. Kinda dead tired, not going to lie.” He admitted, stifling a yawn.

“E-eat dinner w-with us before h-heading out. M-monster food has magic i-imbued within it. I-it should make you f-feel better.” Alphys said as they walked towards the back porch and she lead him into the kitchen. 

Now that he had a moment to just look around he realized the house was very patch-work like. All of the kitchen appliances were a bright shiny chrome, and the counters were a polished black granite, but the cupboards were painted a bright eye searing yellow and the back splash was an aquatic scene of bubbles in all hues of blues and greens. It was....interesting to say the least but somehow it just made sense, looking at the two as they moved around each other with a practiced domestic air. They fit in this room.

Finding himself being pushed down into a comfortable dining chair he leaned on the bright blue painted table and watched them as they orbited around each other, Undyne pulling a few dishes from the fridge and Alphys carefully lifting what looked like a pie out of the oven. 

“I-it's just a p-pot pie and s-salad. I h-hope you don't mind?” She said softly as she set a plate down in front of him and handed him a fork and knife. 

“Not at all! It smells delicious.” He said, only jumping slightly as Undyne plopped into a chair across from him, rattling the table.

“Alphys here is actually a better cook than me, and that's saying something.” She said as she started to heap a huge pile of salad onto her plate, drizzling it with a healthy amount of balsamic vinegar. 

Rory hummed in response as he helped himself, and let out a groan of appreciation as he took a bite of the pie.

“Alphys this is amazing.” He breathed before shoving in another forkful.

“O-oh it's n-nothing. I-it's really s-simple, honest.” She murmured, smiling down at her plate before also digging in.

The table was quiet other than the sounds of eating for a bit, a true testament of how good the simple dinner was, but that silence was broken by Rory's phone playing, the sound muffled seeing as it was on the bottom of his pack he had brought with him.

Apologizing, Rory fumbled with his bag zipper until he could reach in and answer the phone.

“RORY WHERE ARE YOU?” The shout was so loud that Rory held the phone an arms length away and could still hear every word clearly.

Ah yes, Mj. 

“Ho-shit, Mj what's wrong? I'm over at a friends house.” He managed, trying to remain calm at the panic in her voice. 

Undyne and Alphys exchanged a look.

“I got one of my gut feelings and tried to text you, but when you didn't answer for over an hour I started to call you and you still didn't answer. You are giving me the worst time lately! What's the point of having a phone if you don't use it?” She asked, sounding close to frustrated tears.

“Mj I'm sorry, didn't I tell you I was meeting up with some friends today? And I'm fine. I dunno what your gut feeling was telling you but I'm totally fine. I've just been sparring and I have loads to tell you about that later, but right now I'm kind of at the dinner table? Can I get back to you when I leave?” He asked, shooting an apologetic look at his hosts who just waved him off. 

“...Alright, don't worry about calling I'll just let myself into your apartment. I'll be there whenever you get back.”

“Alright, see you then. Bye Sis.”

“Bye Bro.” 

Click.

“So...That's Mj?” Undyne asked casually, stabbing at a piece of her pie.

“Yeah, that's her alright. She's been kind of antsy lately. I'm on a bit of thin ice with her but I know it's just 'cause she's been through a lot that she worries about me. Over protective older sibling complex, ya know?” He said with a soft grin.

“Y-you should b-bring her over sometime. I-i bet e-everyone would l-love to meet her.” Alphys offered, picking at her salad.

Rory nodded. “Yeah, I was thinking that last night actually. I want to bring her to New Grillby's on one of my performance nights so she can see why I'm so caught up in my job lately.” 

“Why not make it a big get together? Tell us a date and we'll bring the gang, you can meet Frisk and Chara while you're at it.” Undyne said with a grin.

“A crowds a crowd, I'm sure Grillby would only be happy with more people showing up!” Rory said, finishing off his plate and sitting back to let it all settle. ”Seriously Alphys, that was really good. I'm coming after you for the recipe. I should get headed out though, Mj is hanging out at my apartment.” He carried his dish to the sink and set it carefully in before he was lifted into the air with a back cracking hug. 

“Shoot us a text to let us know when you next want to meet up punk! Don't get too busy being a song bird over at Grillbz's.” Undyne said as she threw him back to his feet. 

“Of course!” He answered as he regained his footing and went to turn when he bumped into Alphys.

“T-take this. I k-know we didn't get t-to cover everything, s-so if you read this you'll g-get to have a better u-understanding of Souls i-in general.” She stammered as she held a hefty looking book towards him. 

It was leather bound and had an embossed picture of a monster soul on the front of it. Flipping it open he was slightly daunted by the foreign monster symbols, but relaxed when he saw the sticky notes that absolutely covered it in a clean and concise English translations.

He looked up at Alphys with a wide grin. “Thank you for this. Thank you both for everything really this is. This is amazing. You all are amazing, truly.” He murmured before gathering Alphys in his arms for a firm hug. 

Both the monsters lead him to the doorway and said goodbyes as he stepped out onto the sidewalk.

“Don't make us wait too long 'till the next visit, punk!” Undyne called out to him as he shouldered his pack and headed out.

“I won't, promise!” He called back, waving to them both as he made his way back home, book held to his chest.


	10. Sibling Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I actually drew Mj and Rory, I'll link to them so ya'll can finally see with your own eyes what these nerds look like. Both of em are bust shots.
> 
> MJ - http://reaxeons.tumblr.com/post/141935849035/here-is-a-flat-color-kinda-thing-i-did-of-mj-woot
> 
> Rory - http://reaxeons.tumblr.com/post/141963605025/theres-the-song-bird-lol-this-is-my-character
> 
> (If anyone wants to tell me how you direct link that shit comment or something or even send me something on tumblr because I don't know how to do that fancy shit.)
> 
> I am actually posting this early because I know for a fact that I have to go home this weekend to get my car inspected, so this is going up now, and I will post another chapter by Sunday. Then hopefully everything will go back to regularly scheduled posting.

Mj was sprawled on the floor, not even the mattress, but literally face down limbs akimbo with her cheek resting on the laminate flooring. Rory rolled his eyes as he let his pack drop to the floor next to her head and carefully set the book on his limited kitchen counter space. She wasn't asleep, he noticed after a moment as he watched her lift her head to look at him.

“So how did your day go?” He asked, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.

“Mhnph.” She grumbled, finding it in herself to sit up properly at least. 

“Interesting. Sounds like a lot of work. Do tell more.” He teased as she shot him a look and sighed.

“One student got testy today and almost stabbed straight through the desk with their pen when they kept misspelling a few words. Their sibling looked close to tears and I ended up putting a pause on the current project I had them working on to read them a story. Didn't end up getting much done, other than that.”  
_“I was sure that they were going to go AWOL.”_ She pushed some of her hair away from her face as she jerked her chin at the kitchen. _“What's that?”_

“Oh. Alphys, one of my new friends that I went to see today, lent me that so I can read up on Magic Colors and Souls.”

“Yeah?” She asked, tone too casual to be normal.

Anyone else that didn't know Mj as well as Rory did would have never noticed the tenseness that spread through her form, nor would they likely think much of the fact that she was looking from the corner of her eye, but as he saw the tell tale mis-match of irises he squinted at her and hmmed thoughtfully.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”  
_“What?”_ She demanded defensively.

“You're looking awfully cagey all of the sudden...You know something. Spit it out.” He said, watching her wringing hands.

 _“I have no idea what you are talking about.”_ She signed, but it was mechanical, forced, and he knew it for the lie it was.

“Mj...” He said with a warning in his tone.

“...” She looked like she was holding her breath before she let out a groan and signed rapidly.  
_“So you know about all that stuff from when we were kids where I'd assign colors to people?”_

He nodded slowly, not sure where this was going exactly.

“Remember how I told you that I knew for a fact you Orange, that it was as brilliant as you were?”  
_“That everyone had different colors, too?”_

“Yeah?” He said, slowly getting an inkling of what she was getting at.

She looked at him with slumped shoulders as if he were being purposefully dense. “Rory.” 

“Mj.” He responded, out of habit more than anything else.

She sighed and rubbed her face. “Rory I can see Souls. I've always been able to see Souls.” She explained.

He sat there before slapping a palm to his face. “You know how to Peer!” He practically shouted and she had her hands clapped to his mouth in an instant.

“Rory! Shhhh. Not so loud.” She hissed, glancing towards his door warily.

“Why?” Was his muffled question.

“Listen. Magic is. Is amazing, and natural, and most all humans have some level of it within them, all monsters do obviously. But. Just. God this is so hard to explain!” She said, nails leaving soft trails on her face as she raked them over her skin. “Think of it like the Don't Ask Don't Tell, from the military a while back?”

Rory nodded, holding his questions for the time being as she began signing.

“You probably don't know this, but it's been a huge topic in Monster Civil Rights Movements right now. The government wants to pass a law that makes it so that Magic Users have to register and be monitored. It's focused mostly on monsters and restricting the kinds of things they can do but any humans who have shown 'Mage' level amounts of magical ability are at risk of being labeled the same as Monsters.”

Rory's brows furrowed as he listened. “What does that mean though? What would being registered entail?”

“So far? The bill calls for heavy regulation of magic. Random check ups in Monster establishments so that any unauthorized magic use can be documented. Depending on what happened you could end up with heavy fines, losing ownership of your license for the establishment. Too many fines and strikes lands one in jail. The Monster only with anti-magic straight jacket kind of prisons.”  
_“Everything about it screams rounding up Monsters as it's main goal. And all the wording is thinly veiled talk of how 'dangerous' Magic Users are and how they are a liability to everyone's safety.”_

“That's absurd. There is no way that anyone is letting that get through, is there?” Rory asked, looking horrified.

“As of right now? There isn't a huge amount of support for or against it. All the Monster Lobbyists are obviously railing against it in any way they can. A lot of the politicians don't want to put any humans, even 'Mages' in the same boat as Monsters. But it's tense.”  
_“The main thing keeping it from getting passed on is the fact that no Monsters have attacked humans, or at least there aren't any documented cases of Monsters attacking any humans currently. So there isn't enough of a basis for it to gain too much traction but. I know how these things go. I do not take chances with safety.”_ She reached out and cupped Rory's cheek in one hand. “Please don't make yourself a target, okay?”

“I'll try but you know how flamboyant I can be, it's hard to miss me.” He said, trying to lighten the mood.

She laughed softly and sighed. “I suppose I should have expected that.”  
_“Just try not to paint a bigger bulls eye on your back.”_

“No promises.” He grinned widely as he looked at her. “So you've been able to see my Soul all this time and you never bothered to tell me about it? Rude!”

“Hey! You never asked. Honestly I thought it was just this weird thing. When I was a kid I totally thought I was some sort of witch. Then when I got even older I thought maybe it was Synesthesia, ya know?”  
_“It would make sense and so I went with that for a while but when Monsters Surfaced? And when they started to talk about Souls and you could see Confrontations on the TV? I knew it had to be that. **I knew**.”_

“Does anyone else know?” Rory got up and retrieved the book before sitting on his mattress, patting the spot next to him.

“Only my last ex but I highly doubt she is going to say anything about it." She grumbled as she got up and walked the few steps to the mattress before flopping down on it.

“Oh, the bunny girl right?” Rory asked as he cracked open the book and flipped to the first page.

 _“Yeah, let's not dwell on that one.”_ She signed quickly before leaning into him and peering at the writing. “Wait, why did your friend lend you a book about Souls and Magic types anyway?” 

“W-well. Ah. Haha...” He pulled on his shirt collar with a finger and shrugged helplessly. “You aren't the only 'Mage' in the room?” 

She stared at him before bolting up to his feet and pointing at him. “I do not believe it. Show me.” 

“W-what? How?” He stammered out.

“Just stand up.” She said curtly.  
_“I'll Confront you obviously.”_ Her hands shook slightly. 

“Mj I dunno if that's the s-smartest id-” He was cut off as he felt that lurching and stumbled as he got up, his Soul danged before him for the third time today. “Hey! Don't just pull it out like that!”

“Rory calm down. I know what I'm doing.”  
_“I'm just checking something.”_

He looked up and caught sight of her Soul and cocked his head to the side. It was a deep blue almost bordering on purple. What was the word for that kind of color again? He racked his brain for a moment before snapping his fingers. 

“Indigo!” He said finally, pointing at her Soul. “What does that fall under, Blue or Purple?” 

“What?” She asked, avoiding his gaze. Her hands were clenched at her side, cutting him off.

“Um. Never mind. Can you just spare me, I don't know how I feel about having it out so much in one day.” He murmured.

She stared at his Soul, taking note of the faintest hint of tendrils rising up from it and looked away. “What Color magic did you do today?” She asked.

“White and Orange, why?” He said, watching her head snap towards him with a worried look.

“And you didn't hurt yourself? Or anyone else for that matter?” She questioned, looking for all the world like she wanted to yell at him and hug him all at once.  
_“Orange is....”_

“No. Undyne knows how to handle herself really well and the only time I used Orange magic was to make myself move.” He said, rolling his eyes at her mothering. “I know Alph said that Orange magic can be kinda wild but you need to stop worrying so much. I don't even think I can do it on purp-Woah!”

He let out a yelp as he body fell to the ground, a deeper heavier feeling than before when Papyrus had turned him blue. As if all his energy was being sapped along with the feeling of being crushed as he looked up at his sister, shocked. His Soul was a deep Blue. 

“What the hell Mj?” He demanded as he struggled to stand, legs shaking with the effort as he finally stood.

“You aren't safe until you know how you activate your magic. Once you know how to activate it on command you know how to avoid accidentally using it. Try, Rory. Please.” Her mouth was set in a firm, unhappy line. 

Her eyes glinted with a stubborn gleam and Rory suddenly realized what was happening. It was the same as when he had started to take karate classes. He had come home boasting of how he could throw anyone in his class. He got cocky. Mj had made sure that he knew his actual limitations, and then helped him push past them as well. But thinking back on the bill, he knew this was a bit more complicated. If 'Mage' abilities could land him in jail...then being able to hide his magic was what she was aiming for. 

“Mj, you worry too much about me. What about you? “ He said after a moment, **acting** instead of fighting.

She growled and signed grandly, obviously upset with his choice. _“I know how to control my magic. I've been doing this for much longer than you have Rory!”_

She closed her eyes and looked unnaturally calm before Rory let out a yelp at the speeding white blur that shot directly at his face. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. The blur sped towards him and in that moment he felt a building of pressure, like flying in a plane or doing too deep into a pool. A ringing filled his ears as the pressure spread over his whole body and that same cotton filled heady sensation before his Soul burst into brilliant Orange tendrils and he lurched away from the attack, slamming onto the floor with an 'oof'. 

“Okay, okay! I know the feeling! I don't know how to do it myself but I know the feeling, okay?” He cried out, holding the shoulder that had slammed to the floor and wincing.

“You need to know how to force it. Not just recognize it. You need to know how to stop it and how to make it, and you need to have more control.” She said, her tone clipped.

Rory recognized it as the voice she used for months after she had finally been medically discharged. When she had woken up every night screaming. She never did talk about what happened when she was deployed but something made Rory think that Magic was bringing up bad memories.

“Maria...” He murmured, trying to get close enough to her to hug her, but she stepped backwards quickly, her Soul flashing as if to ward him off.

He felt his shoulders slump as he looked away. This hurt. But at the same time, he knew that she wasn't being her, she was stuck in her head and he had to knock her out of it before she would see any sense.

“Alright, fine. Fine...” He muttered as he tried to focus on that feeling.

The cotton brushing his brain came first and he tried to push it down, knowing that that wasn't exactly what he was looking for. His hands clenched as he tried to force that pressure to spread again. 

Nothing happened.

Sighing he rubbed his eyes and thought about the two times he had managed it. The first time had happened so quickly he hadn't even had time to think about how it felt, it just happened...Which was what Mj was trying to make him realize. Now that he thought about it. 

Thinking about earlier, he realized that the feeling of being overwhelmed was all he could remember, and tried to bring up that feeling, of being backed into a corner. Of being surrounded with no clear way out, of being trapped... 

The odd feeling of pressure rose in his chest and felt almost like it was suffocating him as he stopped forcing down the cottoned feeling and let out a growl. Mj's face tightened as her Soul turned Orange and her body was flung into the air, smashing into the wall behind her with a sickening crunch. 

Rory cried out in worry and rushed to her, his Soul seeping into his chest at the sight of her crumpled body laid out on the floor. Her Soul looked like it had a bruise in the center, but thrummed steadily as he tried to push it back into her chest. It avoided his hand until she shot hers out and pulled it in, finally disappearing back to where it came from.

“Mj, Maria, Maria are you okay, are you hurt?” He choked out, feeling tears build up.

“Rory. Calm down.” She said, holding onto his hands for support as she sat herself up properly and looked up at him, eyes shining with pride.”I'm fine. I went through a war-zone, bro. That was nothing. Though you did pack a hell of a punch.” 

He let out a choked laugh and hugged her close, arms wrapped around her so tight she wheezed.

“Rory, lemme breath bro, air. Air is required.” She gasped as he hurriedly let go of her. She patted the space next to her and waited as he cautiously sat down before speaking. “That's why I wanted to push you, Rory. You just saw first hand what happens when someone uses Magic and doesn't have training in it. I don't want whatever feeling you felt to crop up while out in the wrong place at the wrong time and have you arrested because you just threw someone into the sunset.” 

He laughed weakly and leaned on her, his body shaking. Everything was just so...overwhelming. He could feel the odd pressure at the back of his head and slammed shut his eyes, breathing heavily to calm himself.

“What did you even have to check?” He asked softly, trying to focus on the feeling of her hair brushing his cheek.

“Well...There are different abilities connected to the different colors...” She paused and threw an arm over his shoulder. “Orange was seen a lot in battles. It's got to do with speeding and stopping and the results can be....explosive.” She muttered. 

He turned his head to look at her, wordlessly starting to connect the dots.

“I wanted to know what we would be working with. Seems you are the speeding kind, bro.” She winked at him before sighing heavily. “Which is the explosive kind, before you ask.”

They sat there in silence as the shadows danced over their faces from the window. He could feel himself relaxing more and more as her fingers carded through his hair. It made him feel like he was ten all over again, and that they were home staying up past bedtime to watch the stars.

Eventually his neck got a crick in it and he sat up slowly, tugging on Mj's hands to get her to sit on the mattress instead. A thought came to his mind and he voiced it softly.

“How do you Peer?”

“...Well. It's honestly kind of silly but the best way I can put it...Do you remember those magic images from the newspaper? Where you had to look at it, and then look through it and a 3D shape would pop out at you?” She asked as she started to make a nest out of the pillows and blankets.

“So I have to look through someone?” He murmured, just sitting for a moment as she bustled around.

“Essentially? It's the best way I can describe it, and I get a bit of a headache when I do it for too long.”

“What's it like?” He asked.

“Well, I can see the color when I'm Peering but I can't see?”

“Oh thank you, very informative I now understand everything. Thank you.” He deadpanned, turning away from her a bit.

She growled softly under her breath and he felt the mattress sink under her weight as she scooted closer. “What I mean, is that I know the Color of a Soul by Peering, but I can't see the state of a Soul unless it comes out.”

He looked back at her as she explained. ”Do you think I can do it? Can anyone do it?”

She hummed softly and tapped his chest with a finger. “Sure. Anyone that can do Colored, or even White magic as far as I can tell, can do it.” 

“How many times have you trained in a Confrontation?” He asked, after a minute of silently sitting there. 

At least the mattress was cushioning them now.

“...None.” She admitted after a moment.

“What do you mean none? You used Blue magic, how could you have not- what have you done that you can do magic so well and not trained while Confronting....wait a second.” His look turned sly. “Mj....Are you saying you've Confronted with the intention....of something other than fighting?” 

She blushed deeply and whipped her head towards him with a look of shock on her face. “Rory!”  
_“None of your business!”_

“Nuh sister, no. All my business. Was it the bunny? I'm so calling it it was the bunny wasn't it?” He said, grinning madly as she sputtered and tried to hide in his pile of blankets. “Get back here, confess! Confess all of your sins to meeeeee~” He crooned, tickling her sides as she batted at him.

“Stop it! I admit nothing and regret nothing!” She shrieked, laughing and flailing as she tried to fend off his wiggling fingertips.

Their playful tussle was interrupted by a rather loud ring tone going off and Mj shoved Rory away to pull out her phone. She stared intensely at the screen for a moment before gasping and flopping back into the blankets, squealing into the fabric.

“What, what? What happened? Lemme see that.” Rory demanded, snatching the phone out of her grasp as she continued to make muffled noises that would rival a dying cat. 

Secret Snarky Saboteur 10:56 PM

Hey Mj. Are you free Friday night?

Rory felt his smile spread so far that it almost hurt and started to shake Mj's shoulders excitedly. 

“Sis! Answer back, answer back right now. Tell this guy yes. We have to get you a whole new outfit, oh man ,bring him to Grillby's that way I can watch out for you, quick text him, text him!” He urged her, shoving the phone back into her limp hands.

“Nooooooooooo. What if it doesn't work out? What if he gets cold feet? What if he's actually a huge dick?” She was grasping at straws for some sort of excuse but Rory wasn't having any of it and reaching out for the phone as if he was going to take it back.

“If you don't text this guy right now, I will.” He threatened and she scrambled away from him as she tapped at the screen, glaring at him over the rim as she did so. 

“You are paying for any new clothes.” She muttered omniously.

“Deal.” He said, and jumped as his own phone vibrated in his pocket.

He ignored it in favor of watching over Mj's shoulder as she texted her secret suitor back and laughed at how absolutely flustered she was over this.

“Sis, relax. It's just a date. You've been on like, how many in your lifetime? You've been in a war-zone and this is what's going to throw you into a tizzy?” He teased, setting his chin on the crown of her head.

“Listen, bombs and guns make a certain amount of sense. The army in general has a bunch of rules and stipulations and regulations and other words that all mean the same thing, which is structure. Dating has no real rules, everything is by the seat of your pants and everyone is different. So yes. War-zones are my bitch, and this is nerve wracking as hell.” She shot back as she kept tap tap tapping on her screen.

He could practically feel her whole body vibrating with pent up energy as she waited on the response, and Rory felt his pocket rumble once more.

Sighing he flopped backwards and shimmied his phone out of his pocket to check it. The name that was flashing there made him shoot upright so fast that he felt dizzy and he grabbed Mj's shoulder in a death grip. 

“Mj. It's Grillby. What do I do? What do I do?” He whined, shaking her as she shot him an amused look.

“Text him, obviously. Take some of your own advice bro.” She said smugly.

“Shut up. You don't even know. You do not know the things I have done. I drunk texted him Mj, I 'wonk'ed at him. My shame knows no end.” He said dramatically, one arm thrown over his eyes.

She snorted at him and tucked her phone into her pocket again to make a grab for his phone. He wasn't quick enough to kept it out of her reach and she tore off to the bathroom as Rory scrambled to chase her, the tell tale click of the lock sealing his doom.

“Mj, don't you dare.” He warned, jiggling the handle desperately.

“Toooooooo late brother dear~” She sang through the door. 

A dull thud sounded as Rory let his head drop onto the wood, groaning in despair. “At least tell me what he sent!” He called through the door, feeling thoroughly defeated.

He stumbled as the door swung open and she handed him back the phone with a laugh. 

“Read it yourself bro. I'm going to make you some tea, and me a pot of coffee, and then we are going to sit and come up with some plans of attack.” She said with a grin as she made her way to the kitchenette. 

Rory scrolled through the messages and let loose a sigh of relief at the simple and calm response Mj had sent. 

Hot Stuff 10:58 PM

Rory, I would like to talk to you after we close tomorrow.

Hot Stuff 11:12 PM 

I am sorry for bothering you at such a late hour. Forgive me.

XXX-XXX-XXX 11:15 PM

No bother at all. Of course I'll talk to you tomorrow.


	11. *Don't be l00d*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So! This chapter has smut in it, that's what those **'s are for in the chapter title. It's fairly tame and short comparatively to other things I've seen on this site but regardless, it is decidedly lemon flavored so you are warned!
> 
> If you want to skip the scene overall you do not miss important plot, just look for the *~~~* line dividers. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment on what you would possibly like to see. I'll do some scenes as filler chapters when I feel like writing more than the normal two posts a week and post them when I have them!

He did not get much sleep that night. Admittedly he had tried to roll over and do so, but even as he had felt himself start to drift off, the image of freckle speckled arms on either side of his head as a familiar figure loomed over him had his eyes snapping open in an instant. His flames burned so high that he could smell the scent of soot in the air, and found that his ceiling was scorched lightly. Sighing, he resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get back to sleep, and that he would need to find a way to clean that spot before it burned straight through to the roof. 

Glasses set on on his face, a soft robe wrapped around his body, and he was set to at least go outside of his bedroom. Phone in hand and face still lit with a slight blue, Grillby made his way through his apartment to the kitchen and pulled out a large and well loved tea pot. Carefully filling it with water so as to not splash himself he set down a braided mat and then the pot on top, setting down an old chipped mug that read “World's Best Uncle” next to it.

Bustling around in his cupboards he grumbled softly under his breath before he finally found the package he was looking for. Golden Flower Tea, a present from the Sans from his last birthday. Smiling as he sat down he went through the motions of measuring out the tea leaves and then cradled the pot in his hands, letting the warmth seep into the container as he waited for the whistle to tell him it was to temperature. He would let the drink steep for a few more minutes before actually drinking, but the act of making the tea was just as relaxing as actually drinking it.

However relaxing it was, it did not distract Grillby from the current situation that he had been presented with. Rory. Rory, and this uncomfortably tight feeling in his gut which had a particular part of his anatomy aware of every small brush of his terry cloth robe against it.

Rory was drunk, obviously. Grillby had been alive for long enough and a bartender for most of his years and if he couldn't tell when someone was drunk no one could. No, there was no other explanation for the texts. His fingers drummed on the metal kitchen table as he mulled over what this meant. It could be nothing more than a drunken thought, unimportant and not necessary to bring up ever again. But on the other hand, a drunk mans words are a sober man's thoughts. 

At the mere thought of Rory seeing him as 'gorgeous'...

He let out a small gasp as the smoke alarm went off and he jumped to his feet to fiddle with the many buttons, deactivating the shrill siren before it could wake his neighbors.

No. 

He was much too old and much to scarred to even entertain the thought, even if Rory was interested. He didn't know what he was trying to get himself into if he really was attempting to pursue him. He was old. Hundreds of years older than the handsome human. And even if he weren't literally older, he had seen things that would make anyone feel old beyond their years. 

He sat down heavily and poured himself a cup, the amber colored liquid bringing to mind the myriad of colors he had speckled across his Soul. 

No.

Rory did not deserve someone so marred by the past. He couldn't possibly want his battered Soul that had seen so much.

He couldn't want such a marked Soul.

He let out a shaky sigh as images flashed behind his eyes.

A battlefield soaked with red and covered in piles of faintly colored dust, as if the area had been razed.  
Grey particles drifting through the air and a copper tang on his tongue.  
A haggard group of monsters standing before him, thirty separate strands tying them to him as they stood at attention.  
He knows all of their names by heart. Knows the names of their families and friends, their lovers back home.  
The sound of whistling arrows through the air, swords clashing and the grinding of metal against metal.  
Bones snapping, screams of dismay and pain, whimpering from those on the ground unable to flee.  
The cries of his friends rising in the air as the sky was filled with the dark cloud of arrows, the blindingly bright white projectiles flying from them as they attempted to advance, orange, so much orange and yellow, some blues mixed in, and his lone purple flames running over the forms of their enemies. 

The feeling of the cords pulled taunt and then snapping, each one sending a painful recoil through his body as he stumbled and fell to his knees. 

Piles of dust surrounding him where his comrades had stood not but a moment ago, and darkness as he fell unconscious.

His hands shook as he took a long draw from his tea and set the mug down, harshly enough to create a hairline crack in the handle. At least one pressing issue had decided to solve itself once that train of thought had taken over his mind. Freckled arms were the last thing he felt in the mood for as he tried to calm his shaking limbs.

No- Rory deserved more than this wreck of a monster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat there until the sun rose, watching it through his window with the same amount of awe he had the first time six years ago. The sun was so brilliant, a burning mass so very far away, providing a warmth that made him feel like a child when he could feel it lend to his own heat. A small smile graced his face as he watched the small heart shaped prism cast rainbow fragments throughout his apartment. 

Another gift from his niece. She was set to come sometime around December at this rate. Sooner than she had last said, but she was eager to see her only family and to be around more monsters. He adventures throughout the world hadn't been exactly what she had expected, but it had been overall positive and for that he was thankful. She didn't even have a phone, only communicating to him through letters and postcards, all which were tapped to his fridge.

It was time to get ready for the day, and once he was dressed he gracefully made his way down the stairs to the pub. Rory had the day off today, so Grillby allowed himself to go into autopilot as he flipped the sign in the window to show that he was open and set up the necessary bits and pieces of his place. He had been settled into his spot behind the counter after a bit of tidying up when the first customer made their way in. 

He allowed himself get lost in the thought of how he would go about setting up a Welcome Home party in December time while balancing out all of the other holidays, for Seraphine, before realizing his phone was buzzing. Tenseness spread through his frame as he reached into his pocket cautiously and checked the screen. A sigh of relief escaped his maw as he saw who it was and checked the message.

Sans 9:47 AM 

so howd u like the show last nite? 

An absurd amount of fire emoji's followed the pointed question and despite the situation Grillby found himself chuckling. His friend would never mean him harm, but he was so young. He couldn't begin to understand how Grillby felt. 

Grillby 9:48 AM

I hope that all drank enough water to counteract the effects, or do you have a hangover this morning?

Sans 9:50 AM

well im fine. dunno how ror is feelin hes still ptfo on my couch

Grillby paused for a moment before typing up his reply.

Grillby 10:03 AM

Please ensure he gets home safely.

Sans 10:04 AM

yeah yeha ill get ur boyfriend home safe 

Sans 10:06 AM

hes my friend 2 grillbz i wasnt gunna kick him to the curb

Grillby 10:07 AM 

I was not attempting to insinuate anything. 

Sans 10:08 AM

yeh i know u just worry 2 much try to have some faith in me?

Sans 10:10 AM

also u didnt deny him being ur bf so i have many questions 4 u

Grillby 10:10 AM 

... 

Sans didn't answer but that wasn't too alarming. He had a habit of doing so. Shaking his head he tucked the phone back into its place and looked out over his little world. Smiles on the few faces that were there, calm chattering conversations. This is what he had fought for, so long ago, to be able to make a safe place for monsters and humans alike to come to and exist in harmony. 

Distant bangs of war drums rang in the back of his mind but he only closed his eyes and focused on the continuous circling motion as he buffed a glass. 

Around and around and around and around, enough pressure to create a shine but not enough to break the fragile glass. Around and around and around and set it down to pick up the next. Soothing never ending motions of his hands to keep his mind away from the memories that had been brought forth this morning.

His mind instead decided to wander back to the more present issue. And as he remembered the embarrassing attempt to sleep and why he felt so tired Grillby came to the conclusion that he was much too sober for this today.

He would need to talk to Rory eventually. Eventually was not today.

Today, Grillby would take a few shots to calm his nerves and try not to think at all.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Closing time was oddly quiet for Grillby that night. He was so used to Rory's voice floating about, humming or chatting about some musical he had seen, or his sister or an album by a favorite artist. Instead the only humming heard was that of the fridges in the back, and the overhead lights before they were flicked off.

He was a fairly high functioning drunk, owning a pub teaches one how to handle themselves. Despite this fact he could feel the room spin slowly as he swayed in place after everyone cleared out.

The stairs creaked softly in the silence as he made his way back home, or at least the more private area of his home, and he looked around. In his morning mindlessness he had left his mug and the kettle in the center of his table. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to put them away, instead stumbling past them to living room and collapsing onto the couch. 

His eyes stared sullenly at the ceiling as he let his head fall onto the back of the couch.

He wanted to explore the possibilities with Rory.

He could not allow himself to explore the possibilities with Rory.

Rory deserved better.

He deserved....what exactly?

He knew what he needed, his home and his friends. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Rory, he could feel it as he laid his fingertips over his chest and his Soul thrummed so hard he thought it would shatter. But what did he deserve?

His mind was in too much of a fuzzy state, his thoughts bumbling into each other as he tried to put them into some semblance of order.

The thought that Rory might want Grillby as much as Grillby wanted him....

His body grew uncomfortably cool as he thought about Rory singing that first song, how his body had seemed to be taken over by the music. How he had felt like his Soul would burst out of his chest and go to him in that moment. The shirtless photo flashed through his mind as his hand slide lower, and his head lifted for a moment as he felt the almost too chilled trail of his fingertips shoot a deep seated feeling to his groin. Staring blearily at his phone he fumbled for it with his free hand before opening the picture in question.

His flames climbed high but stayed chilly, his arousal rising as he allowed himself to truly take in the details of Rory's form. The urges he had been fighting with all day won out over his dignity as his fingers unbuttoned his pants and he slipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. He closed his eyes for a moment as he finally gripped the cool shaft. 

A chill runs up his spine as he squeezes the bottom firmly, a groan escaping his lips as he returns to staring at the photo. This was wrong, it was so wrong but it felt so right and he was too drunk to make good decisions, only drunk enough to do what felt right, regardless of social rules or politeness. Rory made him hard, this wasn't the first time, and he was going to take care of it dammit.

Another moan poured from his mouth as he stroked his member, thumb dragging a drop of precum down the underside. His breathing hitched as he threw the phone to the side, his mind taking over where the photo lacked. His free hand pressed to his chest and mimicked the motion of pulling outward, the room filing with a soft purple-tinted light. Eyes closed he continued to pump himself, reaching out to caress his soul while he pictured a pale deft hand doing it instead. He could almost imagine losing himself in the act of counting freckles as numerous as the stars in the night sky as he let himself be consumed with the feeling of those soft fingertips. Rory's lips pressed to his, traveling down to his neck and then his collar bones. 

His hips jerked as he squeezed harder, the pumping picking up speed as he gripped his Soul too tightly, holding his breath. 

A tightness gathered in his core as his Soul flashed a deep violet and he cried out wordlessly. The proof of his act splattered onto his shirt as he panted, feeling worn and limp in more ways than one. His still too sensitive member throbbed weakly in his fist as he attempted to carefully tuck it away. His Soul returned to his chest and he shivered at the sensation before flopping onto his side, too drunk and beat to keep his eyes open any longer.

Tomorrows sober Grillby would have to deal with his actions in the morning.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Sober Grillby was not happy. He was not happy with the mess on his couch, the fact that the tea had sat so long in the pot and mug that it would likely stain without having to go through the disk washer twice. His shirt was splattered with the evidence his shameful actions, and he was ultimately not happy with his own life choices.

Waking up laying in his own....fluids.... with a heavy hangover and a dead phone was not his idea of proper conduct. He had also made the mistake of waking up suddenly with the thought that Rory would be in today to work his shift, and that he could not, would not be able to stand looking him in the face. Not after what he had done last night.

Snippets and flashes of his absolutely lewd behavior mocked him as he carefully cleaned himself off with a dry towel, his self hatred burning so hot that any mess was baked off of him and scraped into the trash immediately after.

He was ashamed of himself. He could not bear to face Rory, not after …. He couldn't. He needed time to distance himself. From all of it. He needed proper sleep, some pain killers, and hot tea in his stomach to calm his ever increasing nerves.

Checking the time he scrambled to plug his phone in and rubbed his face. He only had an hour to call in someone before opening. Someone. Anyone. Sans was his first thought, but then again, if he did call him in and ask for a favor he would inevitably demand to know his reasons and he could not lie. But he would not tell a single soul his sins if he could at all avoid it. So no Sans. 

He stared at his fridge for a beat before making a decision and tapping in the number, leaning on the counter so that his phone could continue to charge. Two rings before a familiar voice rang out sleepily.

“Hello. I'm sorry if I woke you, Wesley. I know we only just spoke last week about the details of a possible partnership...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wesley had been ecstatic at the idea and more than ready to jump on the opportunity as soon as Grillby had confirmed his choice. Calling in his brother to cover the kitchen had been a much simpler matter, promising him that he would get to have free drinks for the night. Heats never was much of a difficult man to deal with. Short tempered perhaps, but trustworthy.

Staying up in his apartment to avoid the pub as the day to day noises clamored beneath his feet had proved harder than he had expected. When he heard the familiar voice of his object of affection ringing out in a tune he had almost lost it and came down. To pull Rory aside and confess everything out of deep seated guilt. What would he think of him and his weakness? Would he be disgusted? Grillby knew he was with himself.

Instead of tearing down the stairs like a madman, Grillby made use of his time scrubbing at the dark scorch mark on the ceiling in his room, loosing himself in the same circular motions that he did when cleaning glasses while standing behind his bar. A quiet single minded focus going into his task.

It was around five, while he was making himself a new pot of tea, that his phone screamed at him with a loud default ring-tone and he fumbled with it before answering cautiously.

“....Grillby speaking....”

“Yo, Grillbz. Where were ya today? Bluebunny was at the counter and I saw Heats scurrying around with plates, what gives?”

“I decided to take a day off...” He mumbled. It wasn't a lie.

“Bull, you haven't taken a single day off in your life. Even in the Underground you didn't. What's happening?”

“...”

“If you don't tell me I'm coming in and interrogating you in person Grillby. This ain't like you.”

“No, there is no need to worry I just-” He stopped as the line clicked and the scent of burnt almond cookies filled his nostrils. 

Sighing he tucked his phone away and turned on his heel to face his nosy friend.

“Needed some time to myself.” He finished, frowning softly at the skeleton.

Sans, for his credit, managed to look somewhat apologetic. “I know you like your alone time and all but this feels off. What's got you holed away up here?”

The skeleton flopped down on the couch before Grillby could warn him not to and he burned a brilliant blue as he looked away.

“I....Am avoiding Rory.” He admitted after a moment, knowing any resistance was completely and utterly futile in the face of Sans personal brand of stubbornness.

“Is this 'cause of the picture?” He asked, sounding incredulous.

“....No.” He managed, before sitting besides his friend.

“Then what's the deal?”

“I...” Grillby let out a sigh, a puff of steam escaping into the air as he did so. “It is improper.”

“Improper. What's 'improper', the picture? Don't worry a few other people got to be privy to that gun show too.”

“It's not that....Though you should not have sent that without his permission.”

“Hey! I did get his permission, he's the one who told me to do it in the first place for him.”

“What?” Grillby asked, taking aback by this information.

“Yeah. He threw his phone at me and then started to rip his shirt off and demanded a flexing competition with Undyne. Alphys immediately started taking pictures, you know how that is, and Ror demanded I not only take pictures but send the best one to you. He passed out not too long after that now that I think about it.” He bothered to mention, looking amused as he let himself melt into the cushions of the couch.

Grillby didn't have a response to that. It made his mind race with the possibilities of Rory's intentions, but the fact he was drunk when it happened dampened his excited thoughts considerably.

“He was drunk. Drunk people make....poor life choices.” He muttered, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

“Whatever, what I wanna know is what's so 'improper' if it wasn't the picture itself.” Sans said, fixing Grillby with an intent stare, one bone ridge above his eye raised.

Grillby said nothing, only looked away and burned a soft blue.

“Grillby, what's got you looking so hot and bothered?” Sans tried to joke, but could only stare as Grillby seemed to choke on his own breath. “Jeez pal, it wasn't that funny.”

Coughing and letting out a puff of black smoke as he tried to control his airflow Grillby shook his head. “It...Is what I did with the photo.”

“Grillbz it can't be that bad, whatever it was couldn't possibly be half as 'improper' as you think it is.” Sans said, looking concerned at this point.

“It is Sans, trust me. I cannot possibly face him right now.” He simply said.

“Man, both of you I swear. You are made for each other I should buy ya both crowns. Drama queens through and through.” Sans said shaking his head ruefully.

“I do not wish to speak of it.” He said firmly. 

Sans shrugged and just grinned.

“Fine. I'll find out eventually. But really, you shouldn't avoid the guy. He probably thinks it's all his fault you didn't show your face today.” Sans grinned a bit wider. “I'm telling ya, when he woke up the other day he was in an absolute panic about what you thought about him. I told him you wouldn't hold it against him, so don't go making me a liar alright?”

Grillby sighed and nodded, before watching Sans almost jump into the air as a loud ring tone rang from his pocket. He quickly muted his phone, sweating a bit as his eyes read over the message. His face was dusted a dark blue and Grillby took the opportunity to shift gears.

“That is a face I have not seen on you in a while. Are you perhaps hiding something, Sans, my friend?” He asked.

Sans took the bait, hook line and sinker and glanced up with a frozen smile on his face. “A-ah well ya see...I told ya I was kinda seeing somebody recently, right?”

“No. You haven't.” Grillby retorted with a small grin at the skeletons shoulders climbing up past where his ears would be, if he had any.

“Well. I am. Kinda. Sorta? I've been chattin' it up with this girl and she's been pickin' up everythin' I've been layin' down, so I mean...” He trailed off, blue upon his cheekbones deepening.

“What is this fine lady's name?” 

That seemed to be the wrong question before Sans let out a loud disgruntled sound and threw his hands into the air. “That's just the thing Grillbz! I dunno! I dunno a damned thing about her that could let me actually find her, just her initials.”

“What do you know about her?” He asked.

A light shone softly from his eyes as he turned to face Grillby properly. “She's amazing. I know she tutors the kiddos, that's how we met actually, through them in a weird kinda way but that's a story for a different day.” He paused and toyed with his phone a bit before continuing. “She's been in a human war, a long while before we all Surfaced. She's got a few siblings but she's closest with a younger brother and she's just. She knows so much about words she always knows the best way to present somethin' and she tells the most stunnin' jokes. She listens to me go on for hours about science, always askin' more and more questions to understand instead a telling me she doesn't get it and try to change the subject.” He shook his head and looked down at his phone again, falling quiet.

“Sounds like you two are close, all things considered.” Grillby commented lightly.

“Grillbz I feel like I've known her for years and we've only been texting for maybe a month or two. I don't even know, but I'm dying to just meet her face to face and every time I even start to bring it up she gets all distant.” He grumbled.

“Well have you been trying to hint, or have you stated your desires directly?” 

“I mean. I guess hinting? What else am I supposed to do, just ask her straight on a date without even knowing her name for certain?”

“Yes.” He said with a chuckle.

“Yeah okay mister I'mma hide in my apartment and not talk to the guy who drunk texted me a shirtless pic. Why don't you just take your own advice?” He demanded.

Grillby's flames rose a bit and he turned a soft blue before standing up and busying himself with his tea that had been left forgotten until now. “My situation is entirely different!” 

“No, it ain't. You an' me are in the same boat Grillbz.”

“We are not.”

“Are too.”

“....This is childish.” Grillby announced after a staring match ensued between he and his friend. “Absolutely childish. I suppose I will have to...Have to set an example.”

Taking his phone out of his pocket he stared at the screen, nerves building up as he selected the thread and took in a deep breath. 

“If I do this, you are honor bound to ask this young lady out. Directly.” Grillby said, looking towards Sans with a firm gaze.

“I'll one up you, I'll even text first. But you gotta show me what he says back, and you gotta forgive my tab for this month.” He said with a huge grin, too smug to have given up so easily.

Grillby realizes in that moment he had just been bamboozled and glares as he watches his friend casually take out a message and send it, turning the screen around so that he could confirm it. 

“You planned this, didn't you?” He muttered as he hesitantly typed out what he hoped was a polite sounding request and sent it.

“Grillby, no, why I never, do you think so little of me. I wouldn't do that to you, never.” He said with mock hurt in his voice before he started to laugh at the face Grillby shot at him. “Grillbz I knew you wouldn't text him unless I convinced ya to, and lemme tell ya Ror's face was heartbreaking when he thought you would hate him for that pic.”

“You don't even have a heart.” He retorted, not entirely upset with his friend. Just annoyed. His sense of honor was always at play when Sans did this sort of thing and he felt he should know better by now, but he did not. Evidently.

A few minutes when by and Sans was busy responding to his own mysterious beauty. Grillby felt the heavy feeling in his stomach drop as the seconds ticked by and hastily he sent out another message, as his flames died down to barely an ember. 

His worries clenched his gut tightly when he finally felt the buzz of a response and quickly read it, his whole body resuming it's proper burning state at the last message.

XXX-XXX-XXX 11:15 PM  
No bother at all. Of course I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
XXX-XXX-XXX 11:18 PM  
I've been meaning to ask you something, so I'll save it for tomorrow. See you then


	12. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instrumental track used as inspiration = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_X5E9XJ3nN4
> 
> (Meaning that's the music Rory sings to later, yup it's another singing scene I can't escape them.)

Rory wasn't sure if his stomach was trying to claw its way out in a desperate escape attempt, or if the ten cups of tea Mj had brewed for him last night was finally voicing its opinion of his life choices. She had left fairly early in the morning and for the rest of the day he had been inside, pacing. Even blasting his music for hours on end and belting along hadn't calmed him much. There was so much that he didn't know, he was running so many scenarios through his head it was surprising he didn't have a headache. All he knew for certain was that he was nervous. First-day-at-a-new-high-school nervous, new-kid-on-the-block-hasn't-ever-been-over-to-a-friends-house-to-play kind of nervous. First-audition-for-the-big-part-thinks-he-might-just-die kind of nervous.

Okay that train of thought was not helping.

He was a block away from New Grillby's. The feeling of dread and anticipation coursed through his limbs like sludge. It made him honestly consider the choice of spinning on his heel and going back to his apartment. Curl up on his mattress, watch Spanish soap operas, and not think about the fact that he agreed to talk to Grillby. About what, he had a sinking feeling he knew. 

Drunk Rory got him into this mess and the bastard couldn't even show up to deal with the consequences. Grillby was going to probably tell him off for his drunken escapades. Hopefully he wouldn't get fired. He prayed to whatever deity happened to exist that that didn't happen. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the doors that rang out with a familiar chime, and forced a grin on his face as he greeted the regulars, seated in their normal places. He steeled himself, and finally looked to the counter and smiled meekly at Grillby. 

Grillby nodded at him in greeting, the faintest blue burning in the center of his face. Walking up to him, Rory thought of all the ways that this could possibly go. From the very worst to the best possibly outcome. All of them left him feeling a bit breathless by the time he reached the bar. 

Silence fell between the two. An awkward pause and the soft sound of cotton on glass as Grillby let his hands move, continuously in those same circular motions. Another beat of silence, almost as if it were pressing in on the two.

“I just wanted to ap-” Rory began.

“I wanted to ask-” Grilby started.

Both stopped and stared at one another with hues tinting their faces, before chuckling softly and looking away.

“Go ahead, boss.” Rory said softly.

Clearing his throat Grillby spoke. “Perhaps it would be better if we talked after closing? So that we can speak privately?” 

“Oh. Sure.” He said, mildly thrown off track. 

He had thought that they would talk right away, but now? Now he was a bit worried that he was really going to get fired. Why else would he want to wait until the end of the day? To let him get this last days worth of hours in before telling him the bad news? To make sure that he didn't cause a scene, because make a scene he would, by crying most likely. This pub was more home to him at this point than his dinky apartment. And if he got fired for drunk texting his really hot boss? He would never be able to show his face again and he would lose this small section of solace he had managed to find.

Grillby spoke again, breaking Rory out of his quickly approaching panic thoughts. “Do not worry. I just...You know I do not like to talk often with customers round...” 

The smile set his nerves a bit at ease and he nodded mechanically. “Welp! If that's all until later I will...Get to work! Yup. Um. Yeah.” 

And with that blundering ramble Rory jetted off to get his song set in order, cursing softly as his hip ran into the corner of the counter. He could get up and perform songs and scenes for an audience but the minute he tries to talk to his boss? Stage fright of the worst degree. 

The worst part about it was that he had made it this way. There had been such an awkward heavy air between them when they had talked, it had to be because of Rory. That picture and those texts had made this nervous energy between the two where it had been so...Comfortable before. Before the texts he had felt like he was getting a really good grasp of Grillby and his unspoken words. Of his body language and his likes, dislikes. He felt like he had made a lot of progress in just getting to know his boss, and now all of it had suddenly disappeared and he had a feeling he knew why.

Why else would Grillby look so tense, stand so very straight, straighter than normal. Like he was ready to run at the drop of a hat. That wasn't normal, no, Grillby always looked like he was the king of the castle when behind the bar, cleaning that never ending stack of glasses or serving up food and drink. But watching him out of the corner of his eyes Rory could see that his back was unnaturally tense, it made him think of Mj those few months after getting out of the army. Any time there was a loud crashing noise she had always snapped to attention, looking ready to pounce. 

The twitchy nature of Grillby only made Rory feel more on edge. Even if Grillby had tried to reassure him he was having none of it. His mind was bound and determined to make him low-key panic until they had their conversation. He would be damned if he showed it though as he performed, keeping that perfect persona on as he sang and danced. He was a performer damn it, and he would not let nerves ruin what he lived to do!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grillby had been the one to ask for the talk to be postponed until after closing, but he was struggling with his choice. It was not halfway through Rory's shift that Grillby felt himself grow more and more impatient. He was a man who had lived for so long, and he had been fighting not only wars but himself. It was in a moment were he was watching Rory dance to some jazzy sounding song that he realized he knew exactly what he wanted, and that he should just try. 

Just go for it. Just ask. The worst that could happen is he could say no, right? He could survive that. He had originally thought he would just clear up the air about the texts and let things go back to normal. But as he watched Rory sway and his chest fill with air before a long note he knew. In his core, he understood something then. 

He could love Rory, if he just let himself.

And let himself he would, just this once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rory sighed and leaned against the kitchen as he sipped his lemon water and geared himself up. His nerves at an all time high, he had only one more song and then the pub would be cleared out. He had to hold his breath and count to ten before exhaling just to push down that now familiar feeling welling up in his chest. He hadn't even realized it was creeping up upon him until the static has rang in his ears during a song and he had bolted to the kitchen as soon as it was done, hand clutching his chest as he forced it down. 

It seemed that once his body knew how to use magic it ran with wild abandon, his conscious efforts not having anything to do with it. 

A quick text to Mj and a few rounds of controlled breathing had him back on track, but it still terrified him that he had felt the magic welling up inside of him like that. The image of Mj crumpled on the floor made him hear that familiar ringing in his ears and the glass of water he had been holding onto jerked out of his grasp and smashed on the wall opposite him, sending glass everywhere. 

Yelping softly he set about cleaning it, jumping when Grillby's head poked into the kitchen, flames licking the ceiling. They toned down to a calmer looking state when he caught sight of Rory on the floor sweeping up the mess.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yup! Totally, haha! I just had a butter finger moment, sorry about that! I'll be right out once I have this all cleaned, haha...” He rambled until Grillby was called back out by a customer.

Sighing heavily Rory finished cleaning and took out his phone, tapping out a message to Alphys and Undyne in a group chat. He needed to train and he needed to figure out if there was maybe a way to suppress accidental magic. He refused to be a danger to his loved ones and the fact that just some nerves about talking to Grillby had him losing it didn't sit well with him at all. 

While he had his phone out he scrolled through his playlist and found his song for the night that he had planned on ending the night with. Before coming to work here most of his music taste had ran along the lines of musical soundtracks and the pop songs that were last playing on the radio. The only problem with that is that the music on the jukebox in New Grillby's was still overwhelmingly 70s and 80s music, with a sparse set or so of instrumental tracks that Grillby had manually loaded on for him. So that left Rory with two choices. Sing the same routine of songs every single night, or learn some oldies.

That in and of itself wasn't difficult really, learning the older songs that is. He was surrounded by the music in question every day that he worked, and found himself making playlists whenever he had the time to listen to it at home. However his inner diva hated the idea of constantly singing along to a song with the vocals there. It happened in the first weeks of him performing, but after one stroke of genius, he had a simple solution. 

It was amazing how loud a small set of stereo speakers could get when plugged into a phone. That was how he had been skirting around the issue of the lack of a proper playlist and all of his songs so far had still been within the jukebox's era, because the monsters loved it. The few times he sang newer songs they enjoyed it as well, but to them there was something familiar about the music they had always heard even underground and Rory was one who aimed to please. 

Still he refused to keep singing along, and so his phone was currently fill to the brim with instrumental covers of all the songs found on the jukebox. He smiled as he hummed the first few bars of the song, realizing that the thoughts of music had helped calm him down a considerable amount. Maybe that is something he would have to explore further...

Regardless, it was time for him to do his final song of the night and then...Well he would have to face the music, wouldn't he?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grillby had been taking all of the time bought for himself earlier to think over how he should do it. Should he just ask bluntly? Try and be more sophisticated and romantic? Should he serve him a fancy drink to try and impress him? No, he didn't want either of them to touch a lick of alcohol, for now at least. The thought of any chance of drunkenness put a damper on his mood and flames for a second before he shook himself out of it. 

Maybe he was just over thinking this a little bit. Just ask. A simple but polite approach. 

He paused in the middle of mixing another drink for the drunk bunny, his name was actually Rupert, when a frightening thought struck him. What would he even do for the date? He had no ideas. It had been literally decades and eons since he had gone on a date. He hardly thought that one could go for a walk through the park and call it a date. This was not the age of courtly wooing anymore. 

He wracked his mind for a moment as he absentmindedly poured out the drink and handed it over. Movie? But what movie would Rory like to see? He wouldn't bring him to a bar, that wasn't good enough and Rory must be sick of bars at this point having worked at one for so long, no no restaurants or anything like that. What to do, what was there to do in the city? They would likely have to stay within the Monster District, he didn't see them walking hand in hand outside of it without any trouble...

He realized with a sinking sensation in his gut that he was going to have to call Sans for help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was only monsters tonight, and not very many at that. Doggo, and L.D but none of the rest of the dog squad, that one rabbit that seemed to live here, a bird monster by the bar and a handful of cats and buns scattered in the booths. All together maybe, maybe twenty people, so a slow night. That was fine by Rory, it was all the same to him really. One hundred or just one, an audience was an audience and he was going to give them a great farewell song before closing time.

Taking a breath and centering himself he walked to the corner where his speaker set up was, plugged in is phone and tapped play.

His voice filled the room with it's solemn tone.

**Strumming my pain with his fingers,**

He glanced towards the bar, briefly as he sang.

**Singing my life with his words, Killing me softly with his song, Killing me softly with his song, Telling my whole life with his words, Killing me softly with his song.**

His voice trailed off before the cue sounded and he began to pace the floor, gesticulating as he went.

**I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style, And so I came to see him and listen for a while. And there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes,**

He locked eyes with Grillby momentarily and glanced away quickly, red rising on his neck.

**Strumming my pain with his fingers, Singing my life with his words,**

Grillby had stopped washing, and stood there listening with rapt attention to Rory sing.

**Killing me softly with his song, Killing me softly with his song, Telling my whole life with his words, Killing me softly with his song.**

He had to keep himself focused, so he forced his eyes away from the bar. For now.

**I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd, I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud.**

A stray thought went to his texts and he flushed deeper, stumbling over a note for a moment before getting back his confidence.

**I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on Strumming my pain with his fingers, Singing my life with his words, Killing me softly with his song, Killing me softly with his song, Telling my whole life with his words, Killing me softly with his song**

He could feel a thrumming coursing through his body, he recognized it as his Soul, but not the same feeling of magic so he shoved it to the back of his mind. Even in the midst of his performance, he found himself inching towards bar more than he should, the soft glow of Grillby drawing him in.

**Strumming my pain with his fingers, Singing my life with his words, Killing me softly with his song, Killing me softly with his song, Telling my whole life with his words, Killing me softly with his song.**

His volume lowered, and the few people left in the pub by now leaned in collectively as he crooned the last lines. 

**Strumming my pain**

Another step closer to the bar. 

**Singing my life with his words,**

He was close enough to the bar to feel the soft heat radiating off of Grillby.

**Killing me softly with his song,**

He realized what he was doing and whirled around, making his way back to the center of the pub, leaving a highly flustered flame man in his wake.

**Killing me softly with his song...**

The music trailed off and there was a moment before loud applause and a few wolf whistles from Doggo had Rory grinning and laughing, taking a few bows. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was only about half an hour after that, that everyone had completely cleared out and the nightly cleaning was done. For the time being Rory was sitting on a bar stool, tension making him feel ill as he waited. Grillby had disappeared for a moment into the kitchen after asking him to just sit tight, and the longer he sat there waiting, the more the sensation of his stomach wringing itself in worry grew.

Staring at the wood grain of the counter he had his arms resting on he let his mind wander as he traced the swirls and loops of the waves in the wood. Is this stained to be this dark? The color is a nice deep color, cherry? No it's not got that red hint to it that a cherry stain has...mahogany maybe? This was not his particular area of expertise. He was a musical theater geek, not a workshop kinda guy.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Grillby had come back out until a pair of flaming hands laid themselves on the counter across from him. Jerking his head up Rory let out a soft laugh at his jumpiness and smiled meekly.

“S-so you wanted to talk to me, boss?” He asked nervously.

“Grillby.” 

“What?” He asked, a bit confused.

“No need to keep calling me boss, I prefer it when you call me by my name.” He murmured, before looking off to the side.

“O-oh. Alright, sorry about that.” He murmured. “So...”

There was a beat of silence that stretched thin before snapping.

“I want to apologize for those texts that was inappropriate-” Rory started.

“Would you go out with me this coming weekend?” Grillby asked in a rush, stopping Rory in his tracks.

Time stopped. 

What?

Had he heard that right? He couldn't have, he was still lost in thought and imagining this there was no way his bo- no way Grillby was asking him out. That wasn't not a thing that happened, not to guys like him no way.

Staring slack-jawed at Grillby he took in the hopeful look, the nervous wringing of hands that didn't have a glass to clean. The hint of green. He was serious. He was seriously asking him out, he-shit!

“Yes!” He shouts suddenly, after realizing that he had been silent this whole time. “I would like that.”

Grillby grinned back at him, stance relaxing as they both chuckled softly at themselves.

“I would like that a lot.”


	13. *Date START*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ye you all know what those there *'s mean. Gets kinda steamy up in here, but no outright smut, you dirty dirty flame fuckers.

Grillby had been worrying endlessly for the entire week. 

Things had changed a bit since that night, for the better in his opinion. Rory was much more openly flirtatious with him, though Grillby didn't quite know how to handle it with any sort of audience, he had occasionally found the courage to flirt back once or twice when they were alone. Simple things, like a wink or a cleverly playful comment here and there.

Texting had suddenly became one of the things he concerned himself with at the wee hours of the morning, long before the sun rose. It seemed Rory was a bit of a night owl when he didn't have to come in to work for a morning shift, as he rarely did now that Wesley was taking up the slack. The last few days had been spent trading personal anecdotes and or taking turns asking questions.

The songs Rory seemed to be choosing since that night as well were getting him a bit hot under the collar. Many of the lyrics featured flames of passion and burning love and Grillby was unsurprising when he started to get knowing looks from anyone and everyone in the pub after a performance. Sans was the worst of them, and he relished each and every opportunity to needle at his boyish blushing. 

“Grillbz, you seem to have landed yourself quite the firecracker, yeah?” He joked.

Grillby just returned to washing the glass in his hands with a vengeance and huffed at his friend. Sans had been at this for at least the good portion of an hour. Every time Grillby let himself so much as pause for a moment to take in the form of his singing beau Sans had immediately interrupted his thoughts with puns.

“Hey no need to get all fired up pal, I was just making an observation.” Sans said with a smirk.

He had been insufferable since the night he had tricked him, because both of them had dates this coming weekend. He was very hush hush on what he and Mj would be doing together. Any time Grillby even attempted to get any details out of curiosity, Sans had skillfully re-directed attention back to Grillby's current plight.

He had no idea what he was doing for he and Rory's date. He had told Rory he had everything planned out, but in reality he was just clueless. His first thought had been to bring Rory to a movie, but it just seemed so trite. And he wanted to get to know Rory even better than he already did, not sit in a dark room for two hours not speaking. No a movie was not his choice of a first date at all.

He had entertained the idea of just going for a stroll but it seemed....Just so mundane. Rory was so....amazing. Stunning. He was full of energy and so handsome, brimming at the edges with happiness at almost all times. A walk did not match up to the beat of Rory's tempo at all. He needed to think of something as fun and as energetic as he was.

“Grillbz.”

He kept rubbing the glass as he thought about the quickly approaching date night. He only had one more day to plan and he had shot down just about every single suggestion Sans had given. Mostly because Sans wasn't taking it seriously at all, first suggesting a swim at the beach, and then a a visit to an aquarium. After that he had rambled off the names of about ten or so other pubs, all in the human districts of the city, and then as the cherry on the top of outlandish ideas he had said to just throw him over his shoulder and bring him to his bedroom. 

“Grillby.”

That particular suggestion was why there was a rather large scorch mark adorning the bar counter where the ketchup bottles were stored. That entire batch of ketchup had to be thrown out, it had baked the caps shut from the heat.

“GRILLBY!” Sans shouted.

Jerking out of his thoughts Grillby snapped his attention to Sans, who was carefully prying a cracked glass he had in his grasp away from his hands. 

“You are honestly really freaking out about this, huh?” He murmured softly.

Grillby sighed and nodded at Sans question.

“...Alright. I'm only gonna be serious for a short time because whenever I'm serious I have an identity crisis.” Sans said with a playful grin and wink. “Take him to that mini-golf thing Bratty and Catty got. Down in the center of the park? It's something you two can do while talking, it should be fun, and it's dirt cheap.”

He turned the idea over in his mind for a moment. He supposed a calm game of mini-golf could be a good date. Sure the decorations of the golf course were...a bit questionable at times. (Trash.) But the game itself was enjoyable, and honestly, what could go wrong?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grillby was realizing that many things can go wrong, playing a game of mini-golf with someone like Rory. 

The first ball he had hit went flying into a broken surfboard and hurtled towards them, forcing them to jump out of the way. 

The second time he had tried to tee off he sent the ball careening through the air towards Bratty on accident and spent ten minutes apologizing profusely, looking almost on the verge of tears at the bump on the reptilian woman's head. 

The third time he attempted to golf on his own, his grip was too loose and he threw the golf club straight up into the air, looking around confused for a moment before the thing gave in to gravity and slammed into his foot when he tried to dodge it.

Both agreed to take a break and just sit down for the time being. 

“Grillby I am so, so sorry. I...I'm just a klutz.” Rory moaned softly into his hands, his face and ears long since shining a bright red. 

Reaching out and taking one of his hands in his, Grillby smiled at him. “Untrue. When you perform you are the picture of elegance. You did say this was your first time ever golfing, correct?”

Rory nodded, eyes trained on their joined hands that laid on the picnic table between them.

“No one is perfect on the first try at everything.” Grillby murmured softly, one thumb stroking the back of the hand he was holding captive for the time being.

Rory shrugged softly, but smiled regardless. “I guess.”

A few minutes passed as they both watched other monsters play mini-golf. Monster Kid was certainly the most interesting case, swinging the club while it was clenched in his teeth. Even more interesting was the fact that he seemed to be winning. 

“Do you play many sports?” Rory asked.

“...No.” Grillby admitted.”I enjoy tennis occasionally but it has been many years...There was a mini-golf set up just before Snowdin...I would partake occasionally.”

“Well then you'll just have to show me all your secrets, won't you?” Rory said with a grin. 

His smile was always so genuine, Grillby couldn't help but just stare helplessly as Rory bounced to his feet, pulling Grillby by the hand back to the course.

“Come on, I bet if you show me how I'll be a pro in no time! You were getting par and holes in ones all over the place.” Rory chattered as they walked.

Armed once more with clubs and their golf balls, Grillby tapped his chin in thought as he tried to correct Rory's form. He was currently holding the club almost like a baseball bat and swinging it with wild abandon. 

“Here...Let me show you...” Grillby murmured as he came up behind him, his arms wrapping around Rory's torso to lay his hands over his and carefully using his legs to correct his stance. “Hold it more like this...And hit it a bit softer...”

His breath ghosted across Rory's ear as he helped him hit the ball, straight towards the hole where it rolled around the rim before going in. 

“Like that.” He said simply before detaching himself from Rory. 

If the man had been blushing before from his blunders, currently it looked as if all of his blood was gathered exclusively in his face. Nodding he laughed a bit brokenly and quickly jogged off to retrieve his golf ball. 

Interesting...

Each tee off after that went much the same. Rory would take a wildly wrong stance and Grillby would correct him, murmuring to him as he walked him through all of the steps. Completely unaware of the fact that Rory was perfectly capable of catching on the first time. Well. Perhaps that was a lie, perhaps he was a bit aware of the fact that Rory's breath was catching each time he molded himself to his back, that he shivered just ever so slightly whenever he spoke into his ear. Maybe, just maybe Grillby was getting very forward.

Or perhaps he was just showing someone how to mini-golf.

It was the time for the last hole, which wrapped around a small man-or monster-made pool, which was really just a hose that was emptying out into a plastic garbage bag lined ditch that trickled under a very small bridge. 

Rory was beyond excited to finally get to the end of the course, not because he was ready for the date to be over but because Grillby and he had agree to head over to Muffet's cafe after this. He was a bit hungry, and a bit winded. This was more exercise than he was used to. Grillby allowed himself to be lead towards the last hole with a warm feeling of happiness spread through his chest. He stood back when Rory said he wanted to try it on his own this time, and watched proudly when he putted the ball over the rickety looking bridge, where is rested just on the other side. 

Grillby lined up his shot and had close to a hole in one as Rory jumped and cheered, racing around the 'pond' to get to his ball. Grillby was not paying attention as he followed, more interested in watching Rory's face morph into that look of joy, and as such did not catch the small edge of the tarp that trapped his foot. He found himself tripping. 

Tripping, and falling directly into the knee deep pool of water. 

Rory let out a loud gasp when he heard Grillby let out a loud yelp of alarm as his arms were completely submerged.

His arms were submerged for a terrifying moment, and had his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to stay calm. Two strong arms hauled him out of the water and he could hear Rory's voice, though it was a muted. A flurry of action was happening around him, but he was concentrated on one single thought. To stay calm.

Despite that single-minded thought the sounds of war drums and metal clashing filled his ears as the deep piercing pain in his arms had his Soul thrumming, his magic trying to burst forth from his finger tips but stopped by the black soldering casing on is limbs. He started to hyperventilate as the black crumbled slightly at his elbows, the feeling so close to Dust...The smell of blood and Dust and the almost clay like feeling of the two mixed together splattered on his face....Not not his face.

He was not in the midst of a battle. He was with Rory. He was not fighting. He had tripped. No Dust. No Blood. Just water.

He felt himself being pulled into a bridal carry and could only assume it was Rory, as his eyes were still sealed shut. As he was being set down into a chair, it felt, he finally managed to work his mouth open. 

“I'm......okay.....calm.....down.....” He managed to choke out before taking a deep breath. Who he was telling to calm down, he didn't even know.

Yes he had just gotten doused, but he wasn't about to die because of it. Water hurt, it weakened, but it did not kill, not by itself. His flames were out, which left him utterly defenseless until he had use of his arms again, though he was in the middle of the Monster District so no harm was likely to come to him. He could hear Rory shouting into a phone in a panic, and it wasn't long before he heard Sans' deep voice. The sounds of battle cries and the whistling of arrows slowly faded as he turned his attention to the soothing sound of his friends voice. 

Grillby's arms were encased in a black gritty cast. They were two large lumps of charcoal, or at least looked like one but his inner most fire was still burning. He just needed to get re-lit and he would be perfectly fine, with some monster food in him, if not a bit sore and tired. 

More muted voices, but he was too busy concentrating to hear the words as he centered his thoughts, and let out a long breath. Each breath in and out caused the many cracks throughout the black layer to burn with a bright orange glow. Cinders and ash fell away from his arms slowly, until he could move them. Carefully reaching up, he rubbed at his face until the feeling of panic faded away and opened his eyes. 

Rory was in tears, and looking devastated and Sans looked relieved. 

“I did say....I was okay...Did I not?” He asked softly as he let himself melt into the chair he was rested on.

“I-i-i-i am s-s-so sorry Grillby, I'm s-so sorry, I'm so sorry.” Rory choked out, hands at his eyes to rub away the tears. 

“No worry...Did you at least explain I wouldn't die, Sans?” He asked.

His flames were soft and low, but he was still burning.

Rory shook his head and Sans held up two hands in surrender as Grillby glared at him.

“He wasn't listening to me, not my fault.” He said quickly before teleporting away.

Shaking his head Grillby held Rory by the shoulders and shook gently.”I promise you I am alright. Water will not kill me, not really. It's dangerous because it can hurt, and because in that state I can't defend myself, but as long as I can re-light myself I am no worse for wear. Just sore.” 

Rory nodded with a watery smile and then threw his arms around Grillby's waist, hugging him close. “I'm so sorry. So sorry.”

After a moment Grillby sighed and hugged him back, rubbing small circles in his back. “No need to apologize.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had made quite the scene at the golf-course, and Grillby decided that he would much rather head home than walk to Muffet's. Rory insisted that he walk with him, somber as they made their way back. 

“Can you take ibuprofen?” Rory asked suddenly when they finally reached the bar and went through a side entrance, that lead them directly to the stair case up to Grillby's apartment.

“What?” Grillby asked as he lead the way to his living room.

“It's ah, human medicine for pain?” Rory tried to explain, fidgeting before actually stepping through the doorway.

“Oh. No, I have some Monster Candy...” Grillby murmured, going to the kitchen to retrieve said treats.

Handing one off to Rory, he popped the candy in his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue as he felt it dissipate and a warmth spread through his body. Clenching and unclenching his hands he rubbed his arms and nodded at the distinct difference of his flames. They were back to normal brightness. Looking up he caught the look of surprise on Rory's face as he ate the candy and chuckled softly. 

“It is a food made entirely out of magical ingredients and magic processes to cook it.” He said as he looked around the kitchen thoughtfully. “I suppose I could make lunch...Actually it's a bit closer to dinner isn't it?” 

“No way, you shouldn't have to, after all...You know.” Rory protested. “ Let me.”

Grillby frowned and waved a hand at his fridge. “Rory...I only have magical ingredients up here. You wouldn't be able to make anything...” 

“...How do you feel about take out?” He countered meekly, rubbing the back of his head as they stood there. 

“I suppose take out would suffice...” Grillby murmured as he took out his phone, and after scanning the list of numbers on the side of his fridge placed his call.

There was a fusion pizza place not too far away and after mulling over the options with Rory, they got a large half and half pizza of veggie lovers and spicy buffalo chicken. There was a bit of a wait, about thirty minutes but that wasn't much of an issue,

“So why doesn't the food I've eaten at the pub work the same as that monster candy?” Rory asked once Grillby finished calling in the order.

“Because I serve all types of food. I often only serve normal human food to humans because magic supplies can sometimes be scarce...It is cheaper for customers that way.” He explained. “If someone asks specifically for a 'twist' with their order I incorporate both and its more expensive. Monster's can eat any food, but magical or fusion food is the only kind that actually heals.”

“So what happens when you eat just plain human food?” 

“Not much, truth be told. It is broken down and turned into energy but not nearly at the same rate as magic food, so it often makes monsters feel lethargic.” 

“And alcohol?” Rory asks.

“Ah, yes. Alcohol. Because it breaks down slower for monsters, human alcohol allows us to be affected longer, but on a lower level. Monster alcohol, on the other hand, for humans hits harder all at once but dissipates quickly as well.” Grillby stopped, and furrowed his brows a bit at the realization that with Rory...At least Rory alone, he was rather talkative.

“What's the face for?” Rory asked. “Do you need more Candy? Do your arms hurt?”

“Huh? Oh no.” Grillby shook his head quickly and shot Rory a sheepish smile, flames climbing a bit high.”I am just...Finding myself chatty.” 

“...Oh!. Jeez, Grillby please don't scare me like that. I'm still all on edge.” He said, rubbing at his eyes.

Grillby tentatively laid one hand on Rory's shoulder and squeezed softly. 

“Rory I am fine. Look.” He said, holding his arms out in front of him so that Rory could see.

This was the first time Rory could actually ogle Grillby's form without the long sleeved shirt and vest he normally wore. His sleeves were rolled up to reveal his softly burning arms and at the core of the arms it looked like it was pure white bordering on yellow, about the same thickness of an average humans forearm. Rory realized with muted curiosity that Grillby's 'core' was human shaped. He was solid, he knew that, but he had always assumed it was just a magical sort of density and flames in a vague human shape. Instead it seemed more like he was human shaped, covered in flames rather than made entirely out of them. Reaching out Rory cautiously ghosted his fingertips along the arm closest to him, which caused the flames to wrap around his finger, like they were trying to grab at him and hold him there. 

Grillby let out a soft breath, trying not to let it show on his face how that careful touch had made his Soul thump uncomfortably against his chest. The heat level was still like that of a ceramic mug with freshly brewed tea inside and the familiar warmth made Rory a bit bolder, his palm laying flat on Grillby's arm and trailing down to his hand, to thread his fingers through his.

A spark of blue in his face, and his flames sputtered as Rory smiled at him, eyes meeting his. Grillby could feel the blue spreading throughout his face as he lost himself in the moment. The feeling of Rory's fingers pressed against his, their arms looped gracefully. The one strand of hair falling in Rory's face as he leaned forward. Closer, his other hand coming up and cupping his flaming cheeks, closer still as his eyelids slide shut, closer, the feeling of Rory's breath brushing against his lips as he tilted his head and-

**DING DONG**

Eyes flying open Grillby and Rory jumped away from each other, both burning their own shades of startled embarrassment. Rory shot to his feet, fumbling with his pockets for his wallet as he answered the door. 

Grillby just sank into his couch, hands patting at his face as he tried to calm himself and listened to Rory stammer and joke with the pizza delivery girl, before tipping heavily and closing the door behind him. 

“So ah. Pizza! Haha...” He made his way to the kitchen quickly and seemed to be just making himself busy as Grillby collected himself.

After a few more moments he rose to his feet and joined Rory, taking down a few plates for them, handing them to Rory as the awkward silence sat between them heavily. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Rory thanked hum quietly, and dished out a few slices for each of them, turning to hand the plate back to Grillby. Grillby stared at the plate for a moment, then at Rory's increasingly anxious face and made a split second decision that he hoped he would not come to regret. Gently taking the plate out of Rory's hand he set it on the table and stepped closer. Rory let out a soft gasp and tensed when he felt Grillby's hand trail up his back and stop behind his head, pulling him into a desperate kiss.

Rory did not take long in recovering from his minor shock, his arms wrapping themselves around Grillby's waist. His eyes opened momentarily as Grillby looped his other arm around his neck and started to direct them to the couch, hands never leaving each others bodies as they stumbled towards it and he let out a soft huff as he was pushed onto the couch. Looking up at Grillby looming over him he breathed heavily and licked his lips, his pants uncomfortably tight.

Without a word, Grillby threw his legs over Rory's lap and straddled him, grinding slightly in his lap as he settled in and ran a hand over Rory's chest before coming up to his neck, fingers pressed to where his pulse was. Rory's hands found themselves on the back of Grillby's thigh, roughly drawing him closer, the friction of their lengths causing both to moan. The tempo of his heart beat as fast as Grillby's Soul thrumming in his chest. A moment of hesitation before an almost feral groan escaped Grillby, as he buried his hands in Rory's hair, throwing the hair tie to the side, their lips crashing together. 

He could feel his temperature dropping slightly, and the shiver that ran through Rory was a mixture of that chill and pressure as Grillby nipped at his lips. The feeling of hands on his thighs, the silken texture of Rory's hair in his grasp, the almost painful thumping of his Soul, it was all so overwhelming. But Grillby did not care, he lost himself in the moment of pressing himself as close as possibly to Rory as their tongues dances. Breaking away to breath Grillby let out a loose moan when Rory took advantage of his exposed collar and bit into it, fingers digging just shy of painfully hard into his ass as he writhed in Rory's lap. A broken gasp of air, as Rory suddenly flipped them over, pushing Grillby onto his back into the couch, rutting against him as he covered his neck and jaw with bruising kisses. 

Grillby's flames grew wild, clawing and catching at every surface of Rory they could reach even as his temperature dropped lower. At the chilled feeling Rory pulls back, panting.

“Should I be worried you're so cold right now?” Rory managed to gasp.

“No.” Grillby grunted as he tried to pull Rory back in for another kiss. 

“Good.” Was the curt reply as he let himself be pulled down, hands roaming over Grillby's sides until coming to rest at his waist.

The dragged towards the button of his jeans and tugged.

Flicking flame covered fingers found Rory's and both broke away for a moment, breathing heavily as Rory looked at Grillby, a question in his gaze.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Clearing his throat Grillby trailed his fingers up to cup Rory's face, thumbs caressing his cheeks.

“I don't want you to do anything you might regret...” He whispered.

The soft look in Rory's eyes made his throat clench as he dipped down and pressed his lips to his. The kiss was gentle, so much less desperate than before but filled Grillby with an aching sense of longing.

“You aren't someone I could regret.” Rory murmured as he touched his forehead to Grillby's.

A shaky breath escaped the monster as Rory pulled them both upright and held him close.

“I don't want you to ever think I could. You're a person Grillby...an amazing person.” Rory told him, hands running up and down his back. 

With a soft laugh Rory grinned at him. “I'm also not a one done kinda guy.”

Grillby hums and trails his fingers over Rory's shoulder blades when he hears a rumble rise up from Rory's stomach.

Rory laughs softly and blushes, ducking his head down to tuck it into Grillby's neck.

“Guess I'm kind of hungry...” He mumbled.

Laughing softly, Grillby stands, retrieving the plates of now somewhat cold pizza and handing one off to Rory with a grin. Setting in next to the human on the couch Grillby leans forward and turns on the TV, selecting a random channel, which ended up being a Mettaton Marathon Madness. Shrugging he leaned back, jolting slightly at the feeling of Rory's arm which had been lying in wait on the back of the couch until he sat back. Flames crackling, he leaned into the one armed embrace and the two of them dug into their pizzas, watching the disaster of Mettaton's one man recreation of Romeo and Juliet.


	14. It's a Beautiful Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the two chapters that were scheduled for this weekend at the same time tonight, even though it's not even friday yet. I've got my finals coming on right now and it's pretty much officially Hell Week for the next four weeks for me so I'm going to be really busy, but I will attempt to keep up here as well. If I drop off the map for a bit do not worry, I will be back to normal posting schedule after the 6th of May.
> 
> In other news, let the shitstorm and OC character development begin
> 
> if you're not here for Rory and MJ getting fleshed out then you'll be disappointed in me lol.

Repeated buzzing of his phone woke Rory with a snort and start. Looking around blearily, he tensed for a moment when he realized something. 

This was not his apartment. This was not his couch. This was not- Well actually now he probably could say this was his Grillby. Were they dating now? If he had any say in it then the answer was yes, and he had a fairly good hunch that Grillby would agree but...Well communication and clear statements were everyone's friend when it comes to relationships. 

He squinted as the sun that filtered through the wide open window hit him in the eyes. He could hear birds chirping, the distant sounds of cars and the chattering of people as they walked on the sidewalks just outside. It was a beautiful day.

Smiling softly and relaxing once again he laid his head back down and quickly answered his phone when it buzzed in his pocket again, as the flaming man in his arms rolled over and buried his face in his chest. It was a precarious fit, and Rory held onto Grillby's waist to make sure he didn't fall off the edge of the cushions with a chuckle. 

“Rory. Where are you?” It was MJ.

“I'm over at Grillby's, what's up?” Rory whispered, careful not to wake up his companion.

“Are you sitting down?” She asked, tone strained.

“Does lying down count?” Rory joked softly, rubbing his thumb in circles on Grillby's back.

“...Rory I-” She stops, seeming to choke on her words.

Her tone made him sit up carefully, grimacing as Grillby started to wake. Rory feels his brows furrow in worry. Grillby looked up at him with a questioning gaze, and Rory covered the receiver for a moment to mouth 'my sister'.

“MJ what's wrong? Did something happen on your date?” He asked, nerves honing to a keen edge as he thought about what Sans could have possibly done to make MJ sound like this.

“No-no the date was fine, Rory.” She took a deep breath.”Momma's dead.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rory had been sitting silently, hands pressed hard against eyes, for well over an hour.

After the phone call he had immediately told Grillby the situation and shut down. No tears, yet. Only clean cut clear logic and a checklist of things he had to do. He was on autopilot the entire time as he made sure he had his wallet and phone. He couldn't even remember walking down the stairs, or the long walk to his own apartment. He was simply in a daze, feeling like he must be in a dream, or rather a nightmare. The sky was so blue, but he didn't let himself look for long. Children ran and played, people spoke but he paid no heed. He had no time to even bother with the humans who gave him disgusted or odd looks as Grillby and he approached the end of the monster district.

Grillby had called in Wesley and asked him to cover the entire day again, and Heats was quick to follow once the bunny arrived, so that Grillby could stay by Rory's side as they went to his apartment. Rory mechanically changed his clothing, grabbing a wad of bills from his hidey-hole. Locked the door behind him and didn't bother to look back. 

The bus ride to MJ's had been spent in near silence, although Rory had lost it and ferally growled at a man who had looked like he wanted to say something nasty about his and Grillby's intertwined fingers. The man quickly got off at the next stop, and the two were given a wider berth than before for the rest of the ride.

His mind had been disorientatingly blank of thoughts beyond what was strictly connected to his senses during the bus ride. He wouldn't, couldn't think about Momma. But he had occupied his thoughts with the feeling of flames curling around his skin, the rumble of the bus as it shook. The day old taste of his own breath, the faint traces of the broccoli and pepper covered pizza he had had the night before. The bead of sweat that went down the center of his back, and the rough feeling of the pleather sticking to his bare arms. The rustling of newspapers and faint music of someone with headphones turned up too loud. His hair falling into his face.

Now, though, he was sat on one of Mj's many ragged couches in her house. 

He often didn't come over, mostly because she wasn't often home to visit, being out and about in the city for her tutoring gig, but also because her home made him feel frustrated. It was filled to the brim with things from the past. Couches and other furniture from their...Moms...Rory let out a harsh sigh and rubbed at his eyes harder, the gentle warmth at his side pressing closer. He let himself press into the embrace and go limp. His muscles were too tense and being in a place that reminded him so much of home only made the fact of the situation harder.

Momma was dead. He didn't have Moms anymore, he had a Mom. Momma was dead. Gone. Passed away. Mj was in the kitchen, talking in hushed strained tones, with Sans. The skeleton had been with her when she got the news and had not left her side since then, but the details were sparse. She said Mom had told her everything, that she come home to a silent house last night, which never happens. Momma always plays loud music, always singing always dancing. Always so lively...

A sob works its way up his throat and he fumbles with his pocket to press a handkerchief to his eyes. It smelled of campfire and vanilla. Grillby had given it to him when they had finally arrived and he had separated from his tight hold on MJ as they both cried. She had carefully told the story once they had both caught their breath.

Mom had come home to a silent home, and found Momma sat in a lazy-boy, feet up and head lolled to the side. A book fallen to the floor, pages crumpled. A heart attack. The funeral details were set. Momma was always so prepared, even if she had been only 65. She had only just officially retired from her job as a school counselor. This was supposed to be the first year she and Mom could go on that cruise they always wanted. See the ocean again. 

Being the oldest of the legally adopted kids, MJ had been the first to be called. She had told Mom that she would tell Rory, and to just focus on herself for the time being.

MJ came back into the living room and sat beside Rory, rubbing his back. Her natural eye was blood shot and the skin around both raw from her own tears. 

“Mom wants us to come out. She's...She's got to square away the Will and...Rory, Momma had a final request. For you.” She murmured, voice scratchy and worn.

“What was it?” He croaked. 

“Momma...she wanted to be cremated. She-” She took a breath and glanced up at Sans as if for strength.”She wanted you to be the one to take care of her ashes.” 

A sharp intake of breath and Rory could feel his tears falling freely down his face. Detaching from Grillby he clung to Mj and shook, silently sobbing as his reality fell down around him. This was real. This wasn't just a dream it wasn't a trick it was real, Momma was gone, Momma was dead. 

She was dead, she was dead, she was dead she was dead she was dead shewasdeadshe wasdeads h e w a s d e a d s h e w a s d e a d s h e w a s d e a d.

Static. Heavy suffocating static, ringing in his ears as he let out a choked sob and clung tighter to MJ, the cotton in his head blocking out the trio of voices calling his name. He could feel nothing but the pressure building in his head and the sharp painful static coursing through all of his body, rising up over him like a tidal wave and pushing him down, down down... 

He felt MJ detach herself from him, and then there was a sharp sting across his face. Gasping and opening his eyes, the roar in his head faded as he focused on MJ. She held his face in her vice like hands and stared into his eyes. 

“Rory, calm down. Breath. Breath with me.” She demanded. “In...Out. . . In. . . Out . . . In . . .”

She guided him as the stinging in his cheek fizzled and faded, leaving him feeling weak.

“Rory you cannot let yourself get lost in the feelings. I know it's hard. I know.”She murmured, rubbing away a tear that hit her thumb.”You didn't even realize did you?” 

He looked at her, confused. She jerked her chin to the side and gestured at the room, which was now in a disarray. The coffee table was overturned and slammed against the farther wall, knickknacks and photo frames were broken and scattered, glass slivers that looked like crystal needles were lodged into drywall. There was a smell like that of an overheated computer and burning cotton. He and MJ were in the center of the disaster zone. He looked back at her in disbelief, and carefully reached up to untangle a shard of a ceramic doll from her hair, it's painted eye staring at him accusingly. Sans was standing at the doorway to the kitchen, eyes and face eerily blank. Grillby stood just behind him, flames flickering violently and a hand clutched to his chest. Rory felt a wave of shame wash over him, crashing against his grief, and he cringed.

He was dangerous.

“I'm sorry for slapping you, but you weren't responding. Rory I...I know everything is hard to handle right now. And that this is a bad time, but you need to get a handle on your magic.” MJ urged, petting his cheek with a soft look on her face. “I'm here for you brother. We've got each other. I'm here.”

Feeling drained and heavy, Rory let his head drop onto her shoulder as he continued to cry. He could feel her tears dropping onto his cheek as they held each other.

“I'm here.” She whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We're here.” MJ said softly, tugging Rory out of the bright red borrowed car. 

Neither he or MJ had a car. Who did when you live in the city and can walk or take a bus to everywhere you need to go? Papyrus apparently. After Sans had explained the situation to him over the phone, Papyrus was more than willing to allow MJ to borrow it. He had shown up at the house not more than thirty minutes after the call, which meant he had to have sped and broken a handful of traffic laws to get there. 

When MJ had informed the monsters that they needed to head out that night and get to their Mother, all three had tried to come along. MJ had argued with Sans in the kitchen, and Papyrus had volunteered to try and help clean the living room with Rory. He was abnormally quiet, humming to himself under his breath instead of loudly questioning Rory like he had thought he would. Occasionally he came up to the redhead with a picture frame, or an unbroken knick-knack to ask where he should put it. If Rory had his own head on correctly he would probably have been shocked at the soft spoken skeleton in front of him, so serious and calm in the face of this stressful situation. He would have noticed that perhaps Papyrus was a bit more mature than he normally let on. Instead he mechanically directed him whenever approached and otherwise stood, staring out the bay window. 

So lost in thought he had been, Rory had almost jumped out of his skin when Grillby came close and laid a hand on his back. 

“Rory.” He started but Rory didn't let him finish, shaking his head to answer the unspoken question he knew he was about to ask.

“I...You can't stay away from New Grillby's for that long. I'm...Going to need a week, maybe more?” He murmured, tracing his fingers over the broken edges of the doll's face that he had been handed last.

“...Of course...May I still text and call or should I...?”Grillby trails off and Rory looks up at him, hands clenching too tight.

A prick, but he didn't even flinch, only watched as a brilliant drop of red welled on his palm.

“Please do.” He said softly, dropping the doll and stepping close to Grillby.”Just because I need to go without you doesn't mean I want to...”

Sometime during the time they had spent standing there, just leaning on one another to keep upright, Papyrus had slipped into the kitchen and MJ's voice could be heard, cracking and tense. There was a rumble, a gasp, and then silence until MJ finally came out of the kitchen, alone, fresh tears still drying on her face. The smell of burnt almonds hung heavily in the air.

They had left not long after Rory had seen Grillby off at the bus stop. He had fallen asleep almost immediately after the first through-way sign. He was exhausted from his magical outburst, from all of the emotions churning in his gut. From the hurt he felt, remembering the look Grillby had had after he had seen him lose it. What did he think of him?

The stars winked in the sky above him once MJ succeeded in pulling him from both the car and his thoughts. It was such a beautiful, crisp autumn night. He shook slightly from the cold, or maybe something else, and nodded mutely as he allowed his sister to lead him to the front door. It opened before they even reached it and their Mom stood there, silhouetted. Her black bushy grey-streaked hair was standing on end, flattened on one side as if she had fallen asleep leaned against a wall. She probably had.

It was quiet as they both let themselves get pulled into a tight embrace, then pulled inside after.

Despite being much shorter than either of her children, Mom was in full force. Herding them into the kitchen they all sat at the table as she bustled about, a tired small smile on her tawny face. Darker circles under her warm chestnut eyes. MJ stood and took the coffee pot from her hands gently, reaching up into the taller cupboards for three mugs as Rory patted the seat next to him. With a heavy sigh she sat, looking so frail, so small in that moment. Rory was worried to see his Mom, usually such a take-action headstrong woman, look so lost. It made his heart and Soul squeeze painfully.

“I don't know what to do with myself in this big old house.” She said after a beat as MJ poured the coffee.

“The same as you've always done Mom, clean and rearrange it every weekend.” MJ joked, putting the pot back in it's stand and scooting her chair over so they had sandwiched their Mom between them.

“Yeah, who's gunna yell at me to fold all my socks while I'm here?” Rory said, throwing his arm over her shoulders. 

“Boy you should know better by now I shouldn't have to tell you.” She said with a wry smile as MJ curled in on her other side. “How long are you two staying? You couldn't possibly miss too much work...”

“Don't worry about that Mom. My boss understands and has given me the whole week off.” Rory explained as he pressed a kiss to her wrinkled forehead.

“And I'm my own boss Mom, I gave myself a full week's vacation with pay and everything.” MJ quipped, sipping from her coffee with a pleased hum. 

Rory didn't even bother to sip his yet, there wasn't enough sugar in it. He reached out and dumped six cubes in it and let it sit to cool off a bit. 

“We're here for as long as you need Mom.” He said seriously after a moment of comfortable silence.

She hummed and held the mug of coffee in between her hands, her wedding band clinking against the ceramic as she heaved a heavy sigh once more.

“You know how Momma was. Planning ahead and all.” She said after taking a long draw from her black coffee and cringing.”The cremation is set for three days from now. The viewing is the day after tomorrow.” 

“That fast?” Rory murmured.

“Well...We are on a bit of a time limit, She wanted everything as natural as possible, so no embalming..” She said haltingly.

Rory nodded as MJ laid her head on their Mother's shoulder. 

“Who all is coming?” He asked.

“Both of your uncles. Some of your cousins. Your aunt. Her poker buddies, and with them about half the town, I think at this point.” She said with a weak chuckle.

"You mean Reggie's gang?" Rory asked with a grin.

Reggie and all of his biker buddies had been a constant since freshmen year of high school for Rory. Always coming over every Saturday night and piling into the kitchen to sit around the same table they were sat at now. Fifteen rowdy looking people clad in leather and chains and spikes, easily commanded by a sweet looking hippie woman who would beat all of them at poker each and every time. It had been funny at first, all these scary looking bikers coming into the house and politely taking off their boots at the door, sitting and eating muffins and drinking coffee or tea. Calling Momma Ma. Overtime it just became normal for holidays in good weather to be done outside so all of them could come over. Birthdays were amazing, filled with loud engine revving during the birthday song and the best presents. 

Momma had somehow, through Reggie who was one of the kids who didn't stay because they turned 18 and ran off when they could, became Ma to all the bikers in the county area. She was the one to organize so many charities with them, to make sure that all the townsfolk knew they could depend on them for help, the one who never hesitated to buy new jackets or helmets when the old ones became too broken. She had learned how to drive a motorcycle at the ripe age of 58 and Rory remembered the birthday party that year, where MJ and he had presented her with the bright yellow leather jacket, with a huge lily design on the back. She never owned a motorcycle herself, but she was an honorary biker.

“Is she getting a proper biker's send off?” MJ asked with a grin.

“Oh, if they have their way, yes I'm sure she will.” She laughed, then shook her head at her lap. “Her Will says that she wanted you to choose what happens to her ashes.”

“I know Mom...I'll....I'll figure out something.” He muttered, pulling himself closer to them both. 

“I know you will baby, I know you will.” She said, laying one hand over his that was resting on her shoulder.


	15. Greenday Song Title Here

Being back home was...Odd. Sad, happy, nostalgic. When he laid in bed at that night, in the same room he had left behind when he went off to college so many years ago, he felt like he was fifteen all over again. The same hand sewn quilt, faded and stained by his teenage years. Same lumpy pillows that he clutched too tightly. Sleep did not want to grace him with it's presence. So he attempted to keep himself busy by looking around this living relic of his past.

The posters of all sorts of broadway musicals still stuck to the walls, to the back of his door. His closet was empty other than the boxes of memorabilia he hadn't taken with him to the city, of odds and ends from school clubs. Old play programs, all the way from middle school through his college years. 

Once he had started to dig through it all, he quickly found himself in the center of scattered pieces of his youth on his bedroom floor. A card from Momma was what broke him from his steady shifting through of pages. What was inside was simple,  
**_'To my Shining Star,_  
** Never give up on your dreams Rory, never stop reaching for your place among the stars. You'll see your name in those gleaming lights one day. I know you will, and you know how I'm never wrong when it comes to you. I know you better than you know the back of your own hand. Do your best because your best will always serve you well. Don't half ass it out there in college.  
Momma'  
He had to turn his head away to prevent his tears from staining it. He felt like there was a chunk of Soul missing, carved out and gone to the wind with Momma. He held the card to his chest and laid on the floor, trying to apply pressure to the wound as if it would stop aching so badly. That was how MJ found him hours later as the sun rose, asleep, still clutching the card in his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grillby had texted him only once so far, to give him a simple good morning. Rory replied quickly, and then stood there staring at his phone. Debating if he should start a conversation, if he was even up to it at the moment. He wanted nothing more than to cry but at the same time there was so much to do.

Tucking his phone away he promised himself he would try a bit later. For now, he was on a bit of a mission. MJ had been calling Reggie to find out just how many were coming so she could clear up the details with the funeral home. But Reggie wouldn't make her cry, they were much too gentle with them both to do something that would set her off. But Rory knew for a fact she was not talking to Reggie right now.

He had heard her talking on the phone in her room, but then she had started yelling and then cut off abruptly. A solid thud against the wall made him get to his feet and stand in front of her door. He hesitated before knocking. She let him in after a moment of silence. Her room was so clean and orderly, empty really. Unlike Rory she had taken just about all of her belongings and then some with her when she moved into her house. She had walked back to her bed and sat heavily, curling up into a ball as best she could, head set on her knees. Her cell phone laid on the far side of the room, face down on the carpet.

“Emmie?” He said softly, sitting down next to her.

“What.” She said, muffled.

“...Want to talk about it?” He asked, scooting closer to her.

She leaned on him and let out a shaky sigh. “I got into a fight with Sans right before we left...”

He nodded and threw an arm over her shoulder. “Do I need to beat him up?”

“No.” She said sullenly. “I'm...I fucked up... He thinks I'm ashamed of him being a monster." _"That I'm ashamed to be seen with him or something.”_

“What? Why?” He was a bit surprised by that.

“I told him I didn't need him to come with me, that I could handle this, you know? But he kept trying to worm his way in and I kept trying to come up with excuses.” She slumped her shoulders. _“I guess I sounded like I was just trying to hide him. I couldn't just tell him the truth and he could hear it that I was grasping at straws. Not telling him the whole deal.”_

“What are you not telling him? You aren't ashamed of dating monsters, you bragged for weeks to mom about that Bun girl.” He said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I...It's so stupid.” She muttered.

“What is? Come on MJ, what's the deal.” He murmured, shaking her shoulders softly.

“...” She murmured something under her breath that he didn't quite catch.

“What?” He asked, leaning in closer.

“I said...I didn't want him to see our house. Our hometown.”

“Why?”

“Rory did you see the car we borrowed. Have you taken a look at most of the buildings in the monster district? Monsters came to the surface with literal piles of gold." _"Look at us. Look around.”_

He cocked his head at her and frowned.

“We are poor Rory." _"I didn't want him to see how we grew up.”_

“MJ...I'm pretty sure of all types of people, monsters are the least likely to give a single shit about how much money someone has. They kind of care more about the actions of a person than the stuff they have.” He kept frowning at his sister, who looked like she was trying to make the bed swallow her whole in shame.

“Yeah well, I was scared. He's only known me for a few months, only just meet me in person two days ago. So sue me. I panicked.” She ground out, trying to scoot away from him.

He held onto her and set his chin on the crown of her head. “You, dear sister. Are a nerd. A dumb nerd that knows exactly what she's gotta do to fix this problem.”

“Keep ignoring it until it goes away?”

“No.” He deadpanned. “Apologize. Explain, tell him the truth and stop thinking the worst of others. And if he does think less of you I'll tell Grillby to double his tab and change all of his ketchup out for that gross purple ez squirt shit. He hates that stuff.”

She laughed weakly and let herself lean more on her brother. 

“I don't think he'll want to talk to me. He called and I didn't respond in the best way. I think I just took a bad situation and multiplied it by ten.”

“Just try. Never know unless you do, right?” He said before pressing a kiss to her forehead and getting up. “I'm gunna go make lunch. Want some?”

She shook her head, sending her hair whipping back and forth. “I...Need a few. I'll fix up something later. And Rory?”

He turned and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

_“Thanks.”_

“Any time sis.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

XXX-XXX-XXXX 11:56 AM

Hey on an unrelated side note. I am not and never will be ashamed of people knowing I'm with you because you're a monster. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 11:57 AM

Jsyk

Mr. Hottie 11:59 AM

I never thought you would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He found Mom sitting on the porch, staring off into space. She didn't even move when he sat down next to he on the rickety bench. 

“How you doing Mom?”

She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and smiled up at him. “I'm just getting lost in memories.”

“Yeah? All good I hope.” He says.

They both stared as cars slowly drove by, the wind blowing. It was finally getting a bit too cold to be outside without a heavier jacket than a hoodie. She pulled her shawl in closer.

“Mom?” Rory started.

She hummed and looked at him again.

“What...Do you think about monsters?” He forced out after a pause.

She blinked, as if a bit surprised by this train of thought. “I think history repeats itself often, and I can relate to their plight.”

“Not scared of them?”

“Rory, I thought I raised you better than that. You know never to judge by appearances.” She scolded him softly. “Any monsters I've met have been nothing but polite.”

“That's not what I meant Mom. I...” He blushed softly and rubbed the back of his neck. “I'm dating one.”

“Oh?” She asked, turning towards him fully. “Tell me about him.”

“Well. He's hot.” They both laughed. “I mean literally, too. He's a fire elemental. His name's Grillby, and he owns a pub that I sing at. He's pretty quiet, but always so calm seeming and smart. He's so dedicated, and he always is paying extra to be able to donate food when need be. He's just. He does so much for others.”

She laid a hand over his and squeezed it, eye taking on a watery gleam. “I'm happy to hear you found someone. How long have you been together?”

“Well ah...Our first date was a couple days ago. We've known each other for a while though.” He blushed harder and looked away.

“Oh you always were such a shy boy. It always confused me, with your love of the stage. Is this serious?” She asks slyly.

“I'd like it to be...”He murmured, a wistful smile on his face. “I was....I was thinking maybe we could invite him for dinner, maybe a few weeks before Halloween?”

“I think that's a wonderful idea. I would love to meet this Grillby of yours.” She said, looking back out into the distance.

Both sat there until the cold got to be too much, and they retreated for some freshly brewed tea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

XXX-XXX-XXXX 3:46 PM

I want you to meet my Mom.

Mr. Hottie 3:50 PM

Are you certain? I do not wish to intrude.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 3:51 PM

Of course I am I wouldn't ask otherwise

XXX-XXX-XXXX 3:52 PM

I asked already so it's no worry Mom wants to meet you and I think it could be fun

Mr. Hottie 3:55 PM

If you are absolutely certain. I would be honored.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day before the wake Rory dug through Momma's closet in search of one familiar dress.

MJ was out, settling some last minute details about flowers and place settings for the wake, writing out checks and signing papers. She had been assigned as both Momma's and Mom's executor of estate a few years back, when she had gotten out of the military for good. She was checking and double checking so much fine print, making sure that all would go smoothly. 

Anytime Rory tried to ask about Sans she had shut him down with a pointed look and flounced off to do something important, waving papers to drive the point home. It had been while she was in the middle of another call with Reggie that he had been struck with the idea he was trying to put into motion now.

But first, he had to find the dress. A yellow and white speckled sundress to be specific, that had been Momma's favorite. She was almost known for it by now, she always wore it for special occasions, her worn and yellow leather jacket never far away when she did. When he had dug deep into the closet with no success for well over an hour, he sighed in defeat.

“Looking for this?” A voice startled him from his task.

He let out a yelp and banged his head on the bar of the closet before whipping his head around. His Mom stood there, the dress in question in her hands. 

“Yeah...Um.” He wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to.

“I had originally thought I would dress her in it...But I think I have an idea of what you want it for. Luckily I have another outfit in mind for the wake...” She smiled softly as she ran her hands over the skirt of the dress before handing to him.

“You sure it's alright Mom?” He asked, holding the dress as if it he thought it would crumble in his hands.

She nodded and pulled him into a hug. “I think it's what she would have wanted.”

Later that night when he was carefully cutting the dress into long strips and methodically stitching the edges so they wouldn't fray, she stood in the doorway and watched. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:06 AM

Hey babe you awake?

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:10 AM

I hope you got your phone on silent so I dont wake you up...

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:12 AM

I cant sleep. I keep thinking about Momma I keep thinking about death and being dead and how shes not here anymore.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:15 AM

I keep looking at her spot at the kitchen table when I get up, like shell just be sitting there or something good as new. 

Mr. Hottie 2:21 AM

Death of someone close is never an easy thing to bear. I am here for you, whenever you should need me. I'll do whatever you want, if you think it will help.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:25 AM

Tell me more about the Underground?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day of the wake went so fast Rory didn't know what to think really. He remembered the quiet of the funeral home, and how old Momma looked, lying there in the casket with her favorite leather jacket on, a single white lily in her hands. He reached out and traced a finger over one petal.

It wasn't long until he was broken from his thoughts about how still she looked when he heard the loud sounds of motorcycle engines revving outside. Following MJ's lead he went outside to watch a group of twenty or so bikers all in white leathers, driving in a large circle in the parking lot. Sans helmets, they revved repeatedly as they went. He lost count at twenty loops, but he had a feeling they had done sixty five loops before they all pulled away and parked.

Mom stood there, back straight and eyes clear. She had been crying every night up until now, but she smiled wide and greeted each and every person with a tight hug, and soft words. Standing besides her, with MJ on her other side there were hours worth of greeting, small conversations exchanged and best wishes given that passed by him in a blur. Rory made sure to tie a strip of the dress on each person's wrist. Reggie was the last one in the long line.

Their somber expression made him start to tear up. This was the person who had been an unofficial oldest sibling to both he and MJ for years. Their hazel eyes were clear of tears though as all four of them hugged each other.

“Howz'it going Ma? Josey? And look at you Riri, you're looking taller, weren't you supposed to stop growing years ago?” Their crooked grin made Rory laugh.

“Nah Reggie, can't stop until I'm a full foot taller than you, you know that.”

“Always knew you were a weed.” They teased before turning to MJ. “Last time I saw you your hair was pink, been up to no good since then?”

“You know it.” She quipped, wiping away a stray tear that had worked its way to her eye. “Come on, you're the last in line, time to go inside.”

The room was filled with people, all dressed in whites and yellows. Momma had always been so vocal about how she hated the dark dreariness of funerals. How being surrounded by all that blackness was the opposite of what she wanted, and MJ had done a great job of making sure to tell everyone to dress accordingly.

So many vases of lilies filled the room and soft happy music played lowly in the background. It was exhausting, so much crying, and talking to people who only wanted to offer condolences or a hug. At some point he had started to tell stories of the past, and the room had fell quiet as his voice carried throughout it. He went for at least an hour, recounting happy stories, about her poker nights and her singing in the middle of the day, dancing throughout the house. Of her silly jokes and her many attempts at cooking something other than muffins, which always ended in disaster. MJ joined in, as did Reggie and soon everyone had shared some story or another about the woman who laid a few feet away in a casket, a gentle look of calm on her still feature.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days after the wake and after Mom had finally arrived home the next day with the simple yellow urn in her hands, were odd. There were so many silences that stretched on for hours upon hours as everyone seemed to try and go about day to day errands. Tried to ignore the empty feeling of the house without Momma bustling about. Tried to hold back tears when something reminded them of her. Cleaning the house and making sure that all of the belongings that were being sent out as per her Will's wishes were set aside. 

There were a handful of afternoons spent just sifting through things, organizing them into boxes of staying and going, and trying not to cry as each thing brought up a different memory. Old photo albums were poured over, MJ and Rory leaning on each other as they flipped through pages depicting days long gone by.

MJ was left with a large box of Momma's old jewelry, a large stack of mix CD's labelled with things like 'Wedding Day' and 'For a Sad Day',

Rory had two boxes of motorcycle and musical memorabilia as well as a blown glass paperweight with a lily inside of it.

Reggie had a box set aside for them, which they would pick up later. Both had peeked, and been mildly puzzled to find it full to the brim with science related papers and what looked like brand new lab supplies. Shrugging they had left it where it sat, and didn't think another thing of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One night at dinner, Mom had set down her fork and sighed.

“It's been good to see you two. With you the house doesn't seem so empty.” She said, looking up at her son with watery eyes. The house it's...I feel it's going to be very quiet.”

“Well, Momma wouldn't want that now would she?” He said with a forced grin, pulling his phone out as MJ stared at him.

“Oh Rory baby, I don't know if my old heart is up to it honey...” She trailed off as a song rose up from his phone.

He got to his feet and held out a hand for his Mom, pulling her to her feet as he swung her around, singing and trying to encourage her to join in. She laughed after a moment and swung herself into the dance, stealing Mom away to twirl with her, coaxing a smile from the older woman.

From that point on he was determined to keep Momma's spirit alive. There was not a day that went by that he didn't get up earlier than everyone else and start to compile a playlist that would run the whole day. He would sneak up and spring upon both MJ and Mom at random, pulling them into dances. 

The yellow urn sat on the mantle in the living room, almost as if Momma herself was watching over them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Every day after the wake Rory had called Grillby before going to bed. Just talked, about Momma, about his home town. About the invitation to dinner and when he would feel up to it. About MJ and her issues, but swearing him not to tell Sans about it. Talking about his childhood, of his joy of being adopted after being in the foster system. Explaining what foster care was. 

In exchange Grillby told him about the Underground. About the beginning, when most had all been crowded into the Ruins, and how after a while monsters moved further out, spreading all the way to New Home. He also mentioned in passing that his king was not very creative with names, referencing Snowdin, and Hotland as examples. He told Rory about his brother, Heats, and his niece Seraphine, who was set to move in close by in a few months. The only thing he avoided talking about was before the Underground, of the war that Sans had occasionally mentioned in passing.

Tonight was a similar night.

“You can't really rag on Asgore too much, unless he was the one who named New Grillby's.”

“He was.” There was a hint of laughter to Grillby's crackling voice.

Rory laughed and rolled over onto his side, changing the position of the phone. “Does he just name everything for everyone? Why didn't you name it something else?”

“I suppose I wanted it to feel like home Aboveground, and having it named like that...Well it's familiar for monsters.”

“I guess that makes sense.” He paused.”What would you name it if you could name it anything else?”

“Hmm. I'm not sure. I can't imagine it anyway else.”

“I'd call it The Hotspot.” Rory laughed at the long suffering sigh that got out of Grillby.

“You have been talking to Sans too much.” He said in a mock tone of disappointment.

“Guilty as charged. Though it's been weird. I refuse to fix the issue between those two but they still seem to be at odds. MJ looks like she hasn't slept at all. I'm getting worried about her.” He rolled onto his back and stared at his ceiling. “She...she just looks bad Grillby.”

“I would speak to Sans...” Grillby offers but Rory groans.

“No, they gotta do this on their own. If they can't survive one spat then they should just let it go. But I don't see that happening.”

“No, neither do I. I have never seen Sans seem so motivated before he started to talk to her. He's been unusually quiet whenever he shows up at the bar.”

“Something's got to break eventually. Maybe...” Rory sits up with a manic grin. “Maybe they just need a bit of encouragement.”

“I thought you said we shouldn't interfere.” Grillby said dryly.

“I said we shouldn't do it for them. I never said anything about not helpfully pushing them in the right direction. Quick, tell me a bunch of Sans favorite things.” Rory demanded.

“Other than ketchup and Papyrus?”

“Other than ketchup and Papyrus, yes.” 

Rory had a plan, and all it took was some sneakiness on he and Grillby's parts. They just had to get in the same room to talk it out.


	16. You want a pizza me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! My life is a bit hectic at the moment. My laptop hard-drive fried itself and so I've lost ALL my files, including a few chapters I had written up and saved. So. 
> 
> The deal is that I get out of school for the semester on the 6th of May. Until that time I've got a poetry Chapbook I gotta do, one 18 page essay, one 6 page essay, and one 8 page essay for my classes. I will be very busy working on all of these and therefore any posting for this fanfic for the time being will be sporadic at best. 
> 
> I'm sorry if that's disappointing but I hope ya'll understand. I will post as often as I can manage, and should be better off during the summer but during the summer I'll also be taking three courses. So. Please no murder me.
> 
> Anyways here is the only chapter that survived The Great Laptop Reckoning as I've taken to calling my plight.
> 
> I'm posting it now as a bit of an apology for the unexpected semi-hiatus that I'll have to take for a few weeks.

Rory came back to his apartment to find an eviction notice slipped under his door. It was dated to a full week ago, which meant he had very little time to actually get out. He felt like he shouldn't be as surprised as he was, but he thought about the fact that he had waltz right on in here with a monster in tow and then left for over a week. Grumbling under his breath he rubbed his face and tried to think. He didn't have many belongings, so it wouldn't be too bad, he thought. 

However, he still didn't have a car, and the only people he could ask had only JUST gotten their car back. Slumping his shoulders he rubbed at his eyes and sighed. He would not let this get in his way of being happy to see Grillby tonight, it would not get in the way of his plans, it would not break him. 

Texting MJ the situation he mulled over his options. She would be on her way as soon as she could, and had said she would rent the moving van. So that was settled easily enough. But he still wasn't going to try and pack up his whole studio with just the two of them, not after having been home for so long stuck together. He loved his sister but he needed to see some of his other friends too. 

Taking a deep breath, as he pushed down the soft sizzle of static in his ears he dialed a number and held his phone to his ear with his shoulder as he started to mentally sort through his belongings.

It rang once before a loud voice called through. 

“Hey punk! You back finally? Ready for all that training we been talking about while you were gone?” She practically was shouting and he laughed in response.

“Actually, yes, I would love that but not today. Just got home and I have a huge favor to ask you, if that's okay?” He worried maybe he was overstepping his boundaries.

“What's wrong Rory? You got someone that needs a pummeling?” She sounded too ready for that.

“Wha-no! No, but I do need someone with your amazing strength to help me out. I'm ah, I've been evicted from my apartment and I was wondering if you'd help me move some stuff? Don't worry about like bringing a car or anything like that MJ is bringing a moving van and stuff.”

“This is perfect!”

“What?” 

“Well I mean, not getting kicked from your place, but this is a perfect opportunity to train you! Build up some of those muscles. Plus I finally get to meet this MJ of yours.” He could hear her voice but not make out the words as she murmured something to Alphys he could only assume. “I'll bring everyone with me and be there soon, what's the address?

He only just got out the address as she hung up, leaving him standing there a bit astounded. He had thought he would need to bribe her a bit, but then again. Monsters weren't like people, in a good way that is. They were so much...better than people. Kinder. With a goofy grin spreading over his face he quickly called looked up the number for the fusion pizza place and ordered. He could at least supply food and drink. 

Phone in hand Rory debated if he should tell Grillby...Would that only stress him out more? He wasn't canceling on their movie night in but...He should tell him right? Groaning he hit the speed dial and held his breath.

“Rory? Is everything alright?” His immediate concern made Rory feel even worse.

“Yeah! Yeah I'm fine I just got back actually but ah. I might be a tiny bit late tonight?”

“Oh? Has something come up?”

“I...got evicted?” He said meekly.

There was a pregnant pause, the only sound to be heard was the crackling of fire. “Is that so.”

It didn't sound like a question, the heat in his words making Rory cringe. 

“Yeah ah, it's no big deal I promise. I'll be more than able to make it to work and all I'll just stay with MJ for a while until I find a new place.”

“Do you need help getting everything in order? I can ask Wesley to cover again.” Grillby offered softly.

“No no, it's okay. I'll be seeing you tonight there is no doubt about that and you can't just drop the ball for work every time I got an issue, ya know? Don't worry babe, I got this. Undyne is coming over to help me out.”

“Well if you are certain...I've missed you.”

Rory let out a soft noise and smiled like a fool, blushing to the tips of his ears. “I missed you too, Grillby.”

He could hear thundering footsteps and only had half a second before Undyne's bombastic arrival. She kicked down his door and strode in with Alphys and Papyrus in tow.

“And speak of the devil and she shall appear. I got to go but I'll see you later, okay?”

“Of course. I will see you later tonight. Until then.”

He murmured his goodbye and turned to face the muscle strung fish lady as she barked at him.

“Alright punk! We brought boxes, so it's time for some training!” She stood there, hands on her hips with a huge grin.

Oh boy.

“HELLO RORY-HUMAN! I AM ALSO HERE TO LEND ASSISTANCE.” He paused and his grin softened just a bit. “H-How are you doing?” 

Rory blinked at the change of tone and volume before realizing what he meant. “O-oh, yeah I'm. I'm doing good. All things considered I'm just...Yeah, I'm good.”

Rory was swept up into a hug and swung around. “I AM GLAD TO HEAR THIS. BUT! WE ARE HERE ON A MISSION, SO LET US BEGIN.” He dropped Rory back to his feet and struck a pose next to Undyne, who let out a laugh and started to noogie him.

“DO NOT NOOGIE THE SKELETON!” He cried, trying to escape to no avail.

Alphys slide up beside Rory and laid a hesitant hand on his elbow. “A-are you t-truly alright?” 

He smiled, getting watery eyed at his friends concern. “Yeah, I will be. Thank you, really. For coming and helping. It means a lot.” 

She smiled and nodded. “Of c-course Rory. W-w-we are your f-friends, after all.”

“And I'm lucky for that.” He wiped at his eyes and chuckled softly before clearing his throat. “Alright everybody! First things first, I bought food so help yourself. I've already called my sister, so she should be here soon as well. Her place is where we are moving my things to. The biggest issue I see us having is the fact there isn't an elevator...”

“Don't you worry, punk! Stairs are no match for me!”

“NOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH.”

They were still striking poses, even while Undyne had Papyrus in a tight headlock. Rory couldn't help but feel full of determination at the sight of his friends.

They all set upon the pizza with gusto. Rory was glad he had bought as much as he had. Undyne and Papyrus had challenged each other to an eating contest and both devoured a pizza a piece, where as Alphys had he had stood off to the side, sharing one pizza calmly.

As they made their way through the pizza and then started to flex at each other Rory and Alphys talked softly.

“Alphys?”

“Y-yes?”

“Do...Are there special things that Monsters do with...with Dust for a funeral?”

She seemed to mull this over for a moment and shrugged softly. “W-well the most popular choice i-is to spread their Dust on one o-of the deceased's favorite t-things. S-some have their Dust m-made into paint, o-or forged into armor or w-weapons. I-it's a common practice for the immediate family a-and spouse to h-have a bit of it smeared across th-their face.”

They stood there in companionable silence until Undyne loomed over Rory with a grin.

“Help me set up the boxes, then we'll start the training!”

“Oh, alright.” He said, quickly taking a portion of the boxes and unfolding them. There were ten or so boxes that were big enough for him to sit in if he was so inclined to do so.

Undyne took out a marker and drew a shape on each one, a diamond here, a square, a circle, until each one had a large distinct label. Capping the marker she grinned as she picked Rory up and put him on the far end of the room, his belongings piled in the center by Papyrus and Alphys, and the boxes on the far side away from him. 

“Alright punk, we are gunna do control training. Sparring isn't the only way to use your magic but it is the easiest way to make your instincts kick into action.” She struck a pose and then jerked a thumb at the boxes which were lined up in a row. “But you can, and should, use magic outside of sparring to get better control of it.”

“So what am I suppose to do?” He asked, looking at his things on the floor.

“Papyrus and I are going to throw your stuff at you.” She declared, before pointing at him dramatically. “You! Are going to use orange magic to re-direct them and have them land in their proper boxes. Alphys is going to shout out which box you need to get them in, and keep score of how many make it.”

He nodded and held up one finger. “Um, how about I sort through the items first and put the breakable stuff aside for now?”

She seemed to think it over before nodding gravely. “Fine. I agree to your terms.” 

He sighed with relief as he set aside all of his electronics, a few picture frames, and one blown glass paper weight. “Okay I think that's all... I'm ready.” 

Papyrus and she went to the middle of the room and picked up their ammunition. 

“R-ready? S-set? G-go!” Alphys said, and the chaos began.

“Circle!”

His phone charger hurtled towards his face and he let out a startled yelp as he tried to stop it with his magic. He failed. It hit him in the cheek as Papyrus let out a distressed sounding Nyeh, and Undyne laughed. 

“Hey! No face shots. Uncool.” He tried to keep a stern face but the look on Papyrus's made him crack up. 

“BUT UNDYNE AND I ARE THE MOST COOL!”

“Not if you take cheap shots!” He said with a challenging grin.

Undyne only smiled wider and nodded. “Fine, no face shots and that one doesn't count. Re-do.”

Tossing the charger back underhanded, Rory took a deep breath and concentrated on bringing that static sensation back to the forefront of his mind. His fingers felt like they were buzzing as he watched Undyne closely. She chucked the charger back at him and this time with a swipe of his hand he sent it careening away from him. Instead of ending up in the box, like it was supposed to, instead it ricocheted around the room wildly before thunking him on the side of the head.

Undyne started to laugh outrageously, doubled over, at the look on Rory's face. 

“ Y-you need m-m-more control than that Rory. In-instead of t-trying to bat it away t-t-try to catch it a-a-and throw it again, using it's m-momentum.” Alphys suggested, while Undyne caught her breath.

“I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT RORY-HUMAN! I HAVE THE UTMOST FAITH IN YOUR CAPABILITIES!”

Smiling at the encouragement he tossed the charger back and waited, watching her hands closely. 

When the charger came his way this time, he tried to think of his magic like an extension of his own arm. Swinging it out as if to catch it, he swung it behind him, and turning, arched it over his head gracefully, the charger glowing with a gentle orange outline as it flew through the air and dunked itself into the box, labeled with a circle. 

There was a moment of silence before Papyrus let out a whoop of excitement. “YOU DID IT RORY! YOU DID THE MAGIC!”

Feeling exhilarated that he managed to do it, Rory let out a laugh and re-took his stance. “Again!”

“That's the spirit punk.”

Alphys continued to shout out random shapes as Papyrus and Undyne threw his belongings at him, at increasingly faster rates. He was proud to say he got at least 70 percent of the shots, only messing up by sending the items into the wrong boxes at times.

There were about ten things in the air being tossed around when the door opened and MJ walked in on the chaos and slightly orange glowing projectiles. 

There was not even a second before time felt like it stopped as everything thing, and everyone, slammed to the ground a soft blue cast over the room. All of the monsters seemed to have frozen in some combination of shock or fear, but of course Rory was the one to break the silence. 

“Hey sis. Do you mind? Face floor, not fun.” He managed, his cheek pressed to the floor.

“Shit-I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry.” She rushed out as the magic dissipated and she rushed over to help Papyrus up. 

Undyne had popped back to her feet and rushed to Alphys as soon as she had her bearing to help her up, sending a strangely blank look towards MJ as her wife murmured something to her. 

“I-I...I really am sorry, I didn't expect things to be flying around and I...There is no real excuse I am so sorry for that.” She said, closing her eyes as if to calm herself down. 

“NO WORRIES COLORFUL-HUMAN! IT WOULD TAKE MORE THAN A BIT OF BLUE MAGIC TO KEEP THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOWN!” He smiled and plucked MJ off the ground, twirling her around as she stiffened in his grasp. “I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN SO SOON AFTER RETRIEVING MY CAR!” 

“It's good to see you too, Papyrus. Please put me down.” She managed to choke out.

“OH! MY APOLOGIES COLORFUL-HUMAN. HERE YOU ARE.” He set her down and retracted his hands, looking nervous.

“Papyrus, I told you, you can call me MJ. And thank you, I just get a bit ansty without my feet on solid ground. You're fine.” She reassured him with a pat on his arm. She turned to Undyne and Alphys who were still watching her warily, as if they knew something.” Again, really I am so sorry for that I...I need to not let my gut reactions take over like that, are you two okay?”

“Y-yes we are f-fine. Y-you are Rory's s-sister?”

“Yup, MJ, in the flesh. I brought the moving van. I..."  
_"This is such a bad first impression, shit.”_

“You're right about that, punk.”

MJ seemed to tense with the realization that Undyne knew what she was signing.

“U-undyne!”

“Hey, don't get pissy at my sister like that man. She said sorry.” Rory said, coming up beside her and wrapping an arm around her slumped shoulders. 

“What? I'm supposed to just be okay with the fact that I got body slammed by some Mage?” Undyne growled.

Rory's face morphed to one of hurt. “You say that like it's a dirty word. What's that make me?” 

Undyne flinched at his tone. “That's not what I meant. You aren't a Mage.”

“Well then what did you 'meant'? I'm a human that uses magic, how am I not a Mage?” He demanded, eyes looking steely.

“I-i-i. R-rory how m-much of the book I lent you d-did you read?”

He cocked his head to the side at the change of topic and frowned. “MJ and I read like, the two chapters on Orange magic and Blue magic but not much else. Why?”

MJ stiffened next to him and he looked at her in concern, but she was looking away from him nervously.

“T-there is a s-section of the b-book on the history of M-Mages. M-magic User and Mage d-doesn't necessarily m-mean the same thing. I-it's like squares and rectangles. A-all squares are r-rectangles b-but not all rectangles are s-squares?”

“So all Mages are Magic Users but not all Magic Users are Mages, but what is the thing that makes them different?” He asked.

There was a heavy feeling to the air as there was a pregnant pause.

“Lv.” Papyrus said softly, looking at MJ with a strangely sad expression.

“Love?” Rory asked, the way Papyrus said it sounded a little off.

“Level of Violence. It's a way to measure the capacity someone has to hurt others.” Undyne said curtly, moving minutely to stand in front of Alphys as if to protect her.

MJ was shaking, eyes closed tight as she struggled to breathe. 

“So everyone has this, Lv thing?” Rory asked.

“Ye-yes but m-most average people h-have a Lv of one...Y-your sister...” She hesitated and then looked away, wincing.

“Unless you've got a good explanation for that Lv you got, I'm not trusting you, Mage.” Undyne spat at MJ, who only drew in on herself more.

“Hey, back off Undyne. That's my sister. You don't know shit about her.” Rory said, trying to keep calm with the ringing in his ears. “How do you even see Lv anyways?”

“You normally can't just see it just like that. It's hidden in the deeper parts of the Soul, but Alphys can check stats, it's an advanced form of Peering.” Undyne said.

The whole time this went on Papyrus kept whipping his head back and forth, watching everything unfold with a worried look.

“And nothing good ever comes from someone in the double digits.” She continued.

“MJ, talk to me, what's up? I know you aren't a bad person, I know you.” He murmured to her, trying to pry her hands from her face.

“No, Rory...They're right... I-I... I've done so much, I hurt so many people-They kept coming and I told them to stay away and they kept coming, they wouldn't stop. Why?” She sobbed as she looked up at him, hands shaking.  
_“Why didn't they stop? Why? Why couldn't I stop myself?”_

He rocked her side to side as he pet her hair, trying to calm her as he looked at Undyne, silently asking if she was happy now. She had the decency to wince at the fire in his eyes.

“I think you should leave.” He said curtly, still petting his sister's hair.

Undyne and Alphys exchanged a look before walking to the door way. Undyne stormed out of the room without a word, but Alphys hung back for a moment before speaking softly. 

“I-I've...Done things in m-m-my life that I've regretted, th-thinking it was my d-duty to do so...I w-won't judge until I k-know all the d-details...I'm sorry. Undyne...needs t-to have some t-time. S-sorry.” And with that she was gone. 

Papyrus had been standing there wringing his hands and looking at MJ with great concern, when Rory gestured for him to come closer. 

“You can stay if you want. I'd like it a lot, actually. Maybe you'd read a story?” He asked, knowing the skeleton wouldn't be able to resist. 

“Of course, Rory...What story would you like The Great Papyrus to read?” He asked, that quiet tone back, sending a chill down Rory's spine.

“How about something nice, I think the box with a clover on it has my books in it? Find something from there. Anything you like.” He said as he hugged MJ close, her sobs slowly coming to a stop. “I'm here sis, I got you. I got you.”


	17. The Greatness of Younger Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am super duper sorry for the hold up guys, I don't remember how long it's been other than the fact that it has been too long. So again I'm sorry for the wait, finals end this coming friday and then I'm outta school until August again so I'll have much more time to write on a proper schedule. For now you get one chapter here and one chapter over on my other fanfic called Hey! That's My Shtick, so check it out if you have the time!
> 
> <3

Papyrus read through the entire first fifty pages of Alice in Wonderland before MJ came down from her panic attack. Rory hadn't let go of her the entire time, just softly rubbing his hand in a circle over her back like he used to do when they were younger. When she finally became properly verbal again he let it drop and got back to work. 

Refusing to let her do anything too strenuous, Rory instead instructed her to sit on the mattress and assigned her the job of supervisor slash pizza eater. Papyrus and he would carry the boxes down to the moving van. Papyrus struck many poses to convince her that he was more than capable and Rory just laughed from the sidelines before his boney friend finally bounded towards him to help.

It was when they were halfway down the stairs the first trip that Rory broke the calm concentrated silence between them. 

“MJ was in the army.” He stated bluntly, glancing up at Papyrus.

“What is that?” He asked, voice that same unnerving low.

“Um. It's this huge group of people who all protect us, or at least that's the point of it.” He answered, careful not to trip down the stairs as they went.

“So, it is similar to the Royal Guard?” He asked.

“Some I guess? Except the army is supposed to protect everyone in the country. It's huge and lots of people join for lots of different reasons.” He set down the box and pushed it into the back of the truck, taking Papyrus's box as well. “MJ went in for money. We, we grew up without a lot of money and she wanted to make sure she wasn't a burden on our moms by going to school. So she joined up as soon as she turned eighteen.”

Papyrus said nothing, just watched Rory with a calculating expression. 

Rory continued. “She got out three years ago. She never spoke about what she did while overseas but something happened. I know it. She wasn't the same as she was, not even the same as she is now. She was so much worse. And now with this Lv. stuff? I bet it's got something to do with it.”

Papyrus cleared his throat, how do skeleton's even do that, as they made their way back up the stairs.

“Sans does not tell me many things. He thinks I don't notice, but I do. I believe he does it because he want to protect me. Sometimes... older siblings try too hard to hold bad things in.” He murmured.

Looking up at Papyrus, Rory sighed. “I just wish she would open up more, ya know? She and I have been there for each other through thick and thin and I just hate that she's never told me anything about this Lv. stuff. Nothing she could tell me would make me not love her, so why doesn't she trust me?”

“I do not think it is a matter of trust, Rory.” Papyrus stopped talking once they were within earshot of the room and switched voices so fast it had Rory jumping out of his skin. “WHILE YOUR ALICE IN WONDERLAND BOOK WAS RATHER FASCINATING I STILL STAND BY THE OPINION THAT GOOD NIGHT MOON IS THE BEST BEDTIME STORY.”

Catching on quickly Rory nodded with a forced grin as they walked inside the room. “I guess I can see your point. Perhaps Alice is too exciting for bedtime.” 

MJ was laying on her side on the mattress, thumbing through her phone. The pizza was set to the side and when Rory craned his neck to check he could see that she had at least eaten a piece. Success. Grabbing another box, he trailed behind Papyrus down the stairs once more.

“As I was saying. I do not believe it is a matter of trust. I think that people like MJ and Sans...they suffer in silence because they think they are the only ones strong enough to handle what is hurting them. That they don't want to hurt those they love so they hold it all inside and it eats at them.” Papyrus stopped on the stairs and looked up at Rory, a knowing look in his sockets. “I think MJ and Sans are very much the same. That they could help one another, if they let each other in.”

Rory blinked before swallowing thickly. “Maybe you're right. If she...If she is trying to protect me, getting her to open has to be someone else's job. I can't force her to do exactly what she's trying not to. And maybe someone more like her will be able to crack open the past.” 

A skeletal hand lands on his shoulder and squeezes it firmly. 

“Eventually, I think both of our older siblings will figure out that they don't have to hold it all in.” He said before heading down the stairs once more.

“Man, Pap, you really are great, you know that?” Rory said as he followed. 

“Nyeh heh heh. Of course, I am the Great Papyrus.” He set down the box and turned to look at Rory. “Although, I think you are just as Great. All of my friends are.”

“Aw Pap. You are the coolest ever, I hope you get told that as often as possible.” 

“SANS IS RATHER FOND OF DOING SO, SO I SUPPOSE I AM. TOLD OFTEN THAT IS.” The voice of greatness returned and Rory could only laugh.

“Come on, lets put our Greatness together and get the rest of the boxes down.”

It didn't take long, with Rory and Papyrus racing as fast as was still safe, at least somewhat safe, to finish the packing, including the moment when they hoisted MJ up while still on top of the mattress and carted her downstairs as well. She has squealed that familiar screech but Rory knew she was having fun.

“IT IS TO MY UTMOST REGRET THAT I MUST TAKE MY LEAVE NOW. IT IS GETTING DARK, AND I MUST BE BACK IN TIME TO MAKE DINNER FOR MY BROTHER AND I.” Papyrus declared once the mattress was settled into the back and the door had finally been closed and latched.

“Oh, jeez don't let us keep you Pap, thank you again for all the help, seriously. I owe you big time for all this.” Rory said, holding out his arms in the universal request for a hug. 

Papyrus swung him up into the air and shook him side to side with a gleeful “Nyeh heh heh” before setting him back down. 

“THAT IS WHAT FRIENDS DO, RORY. YOU DO NOT OWE ME.” He turned to MJ who smiled somewhat meekly, still drained from everything, and carefully folded her into his arms, croutching down as he did so. “I HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOON, MJ. PLEASE DO NOT BE A STRANGER.” 

A soft, choked laugh escaped her lips as she hugged him back and nodded. “I'll text you about details of coming over. It was good to see you Papyrus.”

“AND SO, THE GREAT PAPYRUS TAKES HIS LEAVE!” And with that he was bounding down the street without a care in the world, going faster than any skeleton had the right to.

Shaking his head Rory only smiled before turning to MJ and holding out his arms again. “Come on sis, I know you want another one.”

She leaned her head on his chest as he hugged her, swaying side to side in his arms on the side walk. 

“Do you want me to just come home right now? I can call Grillby and let him know that some shit went down and that I'll have to take a rain-check.” He offered softly.

“No, no. Don't do that to your boyfriend. I'm fine, promise. See?” She said as she leaned away from him, the biggest, and fakest looking smile plastered onto her face. It made him think of Sans suddenly. “I'm good.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, about to try and get her to tell him what was really going on, but remembered his talk with Papyrus. Sighing he tugged her back in for a breath taking hug and nodded. 

“Alright sis, if you say so. I'll be getting back around...probably eleven or so, maybe midnight?” He said, checking his watch.

“Sounds good. I'll have most of the stuff dragged in and dropped off in the living room by the time you get back. And before you ask, yes, I can handle it.” She wiggled her fingers at him and rolled her eyes.

Laughing he gave in. “Alright, alright! Big strong sister has got shit under control, I got it.” 

She climbed up into the truck and started it up, the engine roaring in Rory's ears. 

“Call or text me if you need me to come home sooner, okay?” He called up to her. 

“Yeah yeah, go have fun bro! Tell Grillby hi for me and be safe!” She called back to him, before pulling away from the curb and driving off. 

Rory waved until the truck turned a corner and then let his shoulder slump. 

“I need a drink.” He muttered to himself.

After dropping off the last months payment and key, as well as getting his deposit back, Rory left his apartment complex behind without a backwards glance and made his way to New Grillby's. At this point he had walked the same path so many times he didn't even have to think about it, it was like his legs were on autopilot as he let his mind wander.

LV...

It wasn't long until he found himself at the side entrance and he knocked, letting himself in at the soft sound of Grillby calling out a welcome. 

“Hey-” He didn't get to finish his greeting before he was in Grillby's arms, being hugged just so tenderly that he couldn't think about anything other than returning it.

They stood there for a while, the hug never growing awkward until Grillby leaned back, a few scattered bits of his face flushed blue before speaking. 

“Your trip was...not completely unpleasant, I hope?” He murmured.

“No, all things considered it was good to see Mom. It was amazing to see everyone show up for Momma and...it was bittersweet, you know?” He sighed as he leaned in and gave his boyfriend a small peck on the lips, blue burning a bit brighter at the act. “I just feel a bit worn.”

“Well we can't have that.” Grillby said playfully, leading him to the couch and sitting down, arm thrown over the back as Rory sank down and snuggled into his side, humming at the pleasant warmth of it all.

It was silent except for the soft crackling of flames and the clock ticking on the wall. 

Rory was the one to break it. 

“Grillby?” He said, quietly.

“Yes?” He answered.

“Do you know much about Lv.?”

A pause.

Grillby seemed deathly still, before he felt his arm come down and fingers ran through Rory's hair. 

“What do you wish to know?” He asked after a time. 

Rory's hand laid itself on Grillby's chest, pointer finger poking and pulling at one of the buttons of his shirt as he tried to organize his thoughts. 

“Do you think that someone with double digit's of Lv. can be a good person?” He whispered, looking up at Grillby.

Grillby swallowed thickly and put his free hand over Rory's on his chest. 

“I think that Lv. and the amount someone has can be...subjective. It matters, I think, how they got it. Do you understand?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper as well.

“I think I do.” Rory murmured. 

“What brings this on?” Grillby asks in a forcibly light tone.

“...MJ.” He said.

Grillby waited for Rory to gather himself. 

“I don't know the actual number. But. Undyne told me Alphys saw her Lv., after Peering and...All I know is it's in the double digits.” He bit at his lip and looked down before continuing. “Undyne said that she was a Mage, but I don't understand anything that's going on anymore. All I know is that she's my sister, no matter her Lv.”

Grillby hummed in thought before carefully tilting Rory's chin up, eyes meeting his. 

“I...Would you like to know my Lv.?” He asked softly.

Rory blinked owlishly for a moment and sat up a bit straighter, letting Grillby's arm fall back to the couch. “You don't have to do that! I-i mean. Not if you don't want to, I mean that's your business, it doesn't matter to me, I think. I know that-.”

Grillby put one finger on his lips to stop him and chuckled softly. “I would not offer, if I did not want to.” 

Rory nodded, and watched silently as Grillby untangled himself from Rory and turned, making sure his chest was facing towards him in full. He tapped a finger to the exact center of his chest and then looked Rory in the eye. 

“Do you know how to Peer?” He asked.

“I know the basics of what to do, but I've never actually done it?” He said shyly.

“Well not everyone is proficient at it, it is a skill. Anyone can learn but it can take time. Some are naturals.” He explained, before taking Rory's hands in his. “Physical contact can make it easier. Try to do it, and see if you can Peer at me.” 

Rory took in a deep breath and nodded again, feeling a bit like a bobble head with all of the head nodding he had been doing as of late. Shaking that thought from his head he tried to center his thoughts fully on Grillby and trying to Peer. He tried to remember what MJ had told him, to look through but at the swirling sense of warmth came from, squeezing Grillby's hands unconsciously as he heard a soft hum in his ears like that of fridge. 

Nothing happened.

He blinked hard and tried again, the humming growing louder in his ears as he focused entirely on his task.

Nothing.

He breathed deeply and tried again, and this time, the world fell away around him. Left him in a dark space where only he and Grillby existed, the couch was gone, the ticking of the clock, gone. All that was left was himself and Grillby, and Grillby's warmth in the shape of a Soul pulsing in front of his eyes. 

It was purple in hue, but he couldn't make out any details, it was like looking at something through frosted glass, except for bright white letters and numbers underneath it that shone against the darkness when he cared to look away from the brilliance of the color. 

It was like a video game, LV. was listed along with HP, ATK, DEF, EXP, it was all there like vitals. 

LV 18  
HP 94/94

ATK 65 DEF 120 EXP 99

Rory gasped softly, and the black broke like glass, shattering around him and leaving him back on the couch, gripping Grillby's hands tightly, desperately. 

“What do all of those mean? Those things?” He managed to squeeze out as he regained his breath.

“Monsters call them Stats. Lv is Level of Violence. HP stands for Hope, which directly ties to health for monsters. ATK is Ability to Kill, DEF is ones Desire to Exist Further, and EXP stands for Execution Points, or more specifically it tells roughly how many people you have ever...killed.” Grillby stumbled a bit with his words at the end and tried to take his hands out of Rory's carefully.

Rory was having none of that. Holding on tighter he pulled Grillby towards him and held him close, nose buried in the other's neck. 

“Thank you for showing me...I. I don't know what you've been through. I don't know what you've done. But I. I know you. You aren't bad. You aren't.” He murmured, squeezing tightly. 

Grillby let out a choked sound, half way between a laugh and sob as he held onto Rory, relief flooding through his body. 

“Thank you. I. I just wanted to demonstrate that double digits... they are not a death sentence in monster society always. I can explain if you wish.” He was shushed by the bigger human. 

“You don't have to tell me anything. Not right now. Just lemme hold onto you.” He said, pulling him down to lay on the couch.


	18. Take a Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a ramble chapter. three more essays to go and im done with this semester so im sorry this is shorter chapter than usual.

“I know I said you don't have to tell me anything, but I have some questions I'm burning to ask.” Rory said with a grin.

The huff was that of a barely concealed laugh and if he didn't know better Rory would have sworn he saw his beau roll his eyes at his antics. Maybe Sans was rubbing off on him a little too much.

“You may ask anything, I only warn that I may not have answers to them. Not at this moment at least. ” He relented.

“So when I looked at your Soul...” Grillby's face colored blue a bit for a moment but Rory continued on without missing a beat, “It wasn't very clear. Is that how it's supposed to look when you Peer? I mean I've seen other Souls when out in the open and they have defined edges and I can see tether marks if they have them but when I looked at yours it was like...Like it was hidden inside a case of rough ice or something.”

Grillby hummed in thought and took a moment to think before answering this question. His fingers traced over Rory's back in calming circles. 

“I won't lie to you Rory, that isn't normal during a Peer. Usually one would see the Soul in question as clearly as they would in a Confrontation.” He explained, sighing. 

Rory's eyebrows furrowed at he looked at Grillby, a question in his eyes. “Then why was it like that?”

“I...” Grillby sat up and laid a hand over Rory's, looking at him intently. “I care for you you very much but, I don't know if I am ready for that particular level of...a relationship. It is...I have not shown my Soul in full to anyone in many years.” 

Looking down at their hands clasped together Rory smiled a bit and nodded. 

“I can wait. You're worth it. The wait I mean.” He murmured. 

Grillby flushed a hint of green, his fire sputtered and flared as he looked away. Rory's laugh filling his ears only fed into it. 

Rory calmed down and had a thoughtful expression come over his face before he spoke. “Did you... Did you want to ah. Peer. At me? At mine?” 

The gentle heat flared and Rory could almost feel the sweat make his shirt stick to his back as he watched Grillby's face. 

It was a multitude of different shades, purple blue and then at the center a brilliant green as he gaped, mouth open but no words coming out. 

“Did I break you?” Rory asked, laughing nervously at the awkward silence.”Sorry if I was too forward or made you feel rushed, that wasn't my intention.” 

Grillby took Rory's hands into his and took in a deep breath before smiling at him. 

“I would be honored, if you would let me Peer. But I don't want you to feel as if you are obligated. Just because you Peered at mine doesn't mean that naturally I have a right to see yours, understand? I did not show you mine with the thought of getting to see yours. It was to help answer your question.” He said softly, stroking fingertips over Rory's palms. 

“I want you to though. I want you to see, look, Peer?” Rory protested, not sure of the proper terminology to use in this situation.

Grillby stared at their hands for a moment longer before nodding, and looking up at Rory. 

“Okay.” He sighed.

“Okay?” Rory double checked hopefully.

“Yes, just. Give me a moment.” He said nervously, gripping Rory's hands firmly now and trying to calm his rapidly pounding Soul in his chest.

Rory couldn't really describe what was happening, it felt like nothing other than a soothing wave of heat washing over him at first, until he was suddenly pulled into that same strange dark place. Instead of the world falling away it blinked out of existence and he felt both weightless and heavy all at once. Like he was made of stone yet floating in water. His Soul was there before him, shining a bright orange, pulsing with a sense of Bravery in the face of this new experience met head on. There was no sound but he felt as if Grillby had gasped softly. 

He blinked, and then realized he could hear the ticking of the clock and the feel of the couch beneath him. 

Grillby's expression was caught halfway through woe and awe, as if the sight had filled him with sadness and joy in equal amounts. His expression smoothed out as he pressed Rory's hands to his cheek and let out a shaky breath. 

“You have a beautiful Soul, Rory. Thank you for that.” He said simply.

“Th-thank you. From what I could see of you so was yours.” He said, blushing lightly.

A heavy silence fell between them as Grillby pulled away, letting go of his hands.

“What is the color Purple supposed to represent by the way? I know about a bunch of them but I don't think I ever learned anything about Purple.” He asked after a moment, wanting to break the heavy air that had come about after that.

“Perseverance.” He answered, one hand going up to rub at his chest. “To be steadfast in the face of difficulty or defeat.”

Laying a hand over Grillby's Rory stroked it with his thumb. “So you're telling me you are rather stubborn?”

An undignified snort worked its way out of Grillby and his flames grew for a moment out of embarrassment as he tried to pretend that hadn't just happened. 

“Some would say as much, yes.” He quirked a flaming eyebrow and grinned at Rory. “Stubborn as a bull is something I may or may not have heard in the past.”

“I've always wanted to see if I could take on a bucking bronco.” Rory purred, leaning in close, breath mingling with Grillby's.

The temperature dropped a bit and Grillby's chest rumbled with something almost feral sounding in response. 

“Do you think I can last on top the full eight seconds?” His voice was velvety and full of sinful promises.

“You could always try.” Grillby growled before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grillby and he had laid there for a while, just enjoying each other's company as they came down from the rush of well...anyway, but when his phone buzzed with an alarm set at ten Rory jolted into action. 

“I gotta get headed back, I left MJ alone and I still have to finish unpacking my stuff.” He said as he slipped on his jacket, tugging it into the proper place.

His clothes were rather ruffled looking and his hair thrown haphazardly into a messy bun as he smiled up at his boyfriend. 

“Of course. Perhaps you should bring her along to New Grillby's soon? I would love to meet in person.” Grillby murmured, straightening out Rory's lapels before leaning in for a soft kiss. 

Rory hummed happily and had to physically pull away before he let himself get carried away. “Keep that up and I'll never leave.” 

“That does not sound as if it would be an issue...” Grillby said mischievously.

“It will be when MJ either tracks me down or calls the police for a missing persons report.” Rory joked as he pulled Grillby in for a tender hug. “I'll see you tomorrow at work anyways. Until then.” 

“Until then.” Grillby murmured back, one last quick peck and grin before Rory turned and left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bus ride was shorter than he remembered it being the last time, and it wasn't long before he arrived at Mj's house. Their house for now. It was far enough out to not have neighbors to speak of, a lonely house off a state route that buses and eighteen-wheelers drove by more than anything else. It was an odd place to get off of the bus at, but it was better than the park bench bus stop a mile down the road, which he would have to walk to to get on the bus from now on. Ugh.

The lawn wasn't really much of a normal lawn. Any grass that grew did so wildly in between the boxed off planters full of late summer crops. Soon they would need to be replaced by the fall sprouts that were already started and kept inside. Mj affectionately, and somewhat sarcastically, referred to it as her 'Peace Time Victory Garden'. 

Rory grimace when he realized he would likely be recruited in taking care of it now that he was staying there. Skirting around the garden plots he walked in without knocking, calling out in greeting. 

“I'm back! Sorry if I'm a bit late.” Checking his watch he surveyed the living room.

Taking in a deep breath, it was then he caught the scent of cheesecake and almost tripped as he wove through the obstacle course of his boxes to make a mad dash to the deliciousness that was his sister's homemade cheesecake. 

If he were being terribly blunt, Mj couldn't cook. Everything she attempted ended up crispier than necessary, and blackened. When it shouldn't. The only things she could cook without fail was mac and cheese and hot dogs. Everything else became an ancient burnt offering to some deity unnamed. 

But where Mj couldn't cook, she could bake. And bake she did with a vengeance when stressed. Didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy the byproduct though. 

She laughed at him as he crash landed at the counter next to her. “I thought that cheesecake could make the day end on a sweeter note.”

“Cherries?” Was his only question, stars practically glimmering in his eyes. 

Laughing harder she shook her head at his antics. 

“Yes you nerd. I've got your nasty canned cherry topping.” She signed before plunking the can down in front of him. 

Snatching it up he hugged it to his chest and beamed at her. “You are the best sister. Most amazing. Favorite sister.” He said as he started to try and pry the can open by the pull tab. 

Reaching over she rolled her eyes as she slipped a nail under it and popped it up for him. Immediately shoving his fingers inside, careful of the edges, he popped a few of the cherries into his mouth and groaned happily. Setting the can down and wiping his hands on his pants he grinned as he grabbed a hold of Mj and swung her around, laughing the whole time. 

Predictably she screeched at him to put her 'the fuck down' but her upturned lips betrayed her. 

“Hey. Hey Mj.” He said.

“What, Rory?” She asked, sounding resigned to her fate. 

“I loooooooooooooooove yooooooooooou.” He cooed in a sickly sweet tone, grin growing as her face morphed to one of horror. 

“Rory don't you dare-” She was cut off as he kissed her cheek obnoxiously, a loud over dramatic 'muah' followed by a lip smack. 

Her screeching reached an all time height as she struggled to get away. 

“UUUGH Rory stooop. Your affection burns me. Hissss.” She playfully spat. 

Rory just smiled, feeling entirely too smug.

When she finally got away she glared at him before sulking to her room.

“You're dead to me.” She muttered darkly.

“Aw, I love you too, sis.” He said, getting out plates and a knife, sizing up the cake. 

She returned to the kitchen after a few minutes, now in her pajamas and took the slice Rory handed her begrudgingly, but he could see she was fighting a lost battle against own face. She was smiling. 

“Figured we could dig into all my shit tomorrow before I head to work at four?” He said after a few moments of just metal clinking against plates. 

“Sounds good to me. I gotta leave around six in the morning to get to tutoring on time, but I'll be back by eleven or so if you want my help you'll have to wait until then.” She said, waving her fork around lazily.

“That's fine. How much shit's in the study?” He asked, spearing another cherry gleefully.

“On a scale of one to ten, one being mom's language during Sunday mass, and ten being the kitchen after a family reunion? Twelve. Reggie after a bender.”

“Oh jeez. So what do you want me to do with it all?” He complained between bites. 

“Just throw it into the boxes when you unpack 'em and leave 'em in the living room. I'll get them later.” She said, dismissing his concerned look.  
“No worry.”

Nothing but the sounds of forks on plates again before Rory glanced up at Mj with a pensive look. 

“Mj?” 

She glanced up at him. “...Yes?”

Sighing he set down his fork and rubbed at his eyes for a moment with the heels of his hands. “I just wanted to say that. I know I don't care about your Lv. Like I mean. I care, but not in the sense that it will ever change how I feel about you. I care about it in the sense that something happened and you aren't spilling, but. I'm not gunna push. If you never tell me about it that's....I won't say it's fine but I won't get mad at you, okay?”

She swallowed thickly and teared up a bit. 

“That means a lot to me, bro. It means the world to me.” She let out a soft bark of a laugh and smiled at him. “I...I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell you but it's not because I don't want to.”

“Hey, I already said it's cool. Come here you.” He said, opening his arms as he pushed away from the table. 

She shook her head and hugged him tight before bringing the dishes to the sink and leaving them there. 

“Alright. I. Am so ready to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, kay? Pillows and blankets are on the couch for you for tonight. I'll probably wake you when I go to leave if that's cool with you?” She said, stretching with a half covered yawn.

“Sure, sounds good. G'night.”

“Night.”


	19. A Mysterious Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAMN
> 
> I'm back and it only took like the whole summer and then some right? 
> 
> Anyway from now on until I break down from stress I'm going to be posted here on MMaM on Mondays, In Shtick on Wednesdays and in Ss and Gs on Friday. If you at all follow my youtube channel I'll be posting videos of some sort, even if it's just a rambling vlog on the weekends, and on my tumblr I've gotten into ParentStuck which is by this great user called Polyglotplatypus so go check them out for real.
> 
> Anyway I'm back and raring to go so look forward to weekly updates on a more regular basis!! :D 
> 
> Sorry that the chapter is so short in comparison, but I basically had to pick this up from nothing and remember what i wanted to do so it might be a bit shaky until i get back into my proper groove of things!

A pillow to the face was his wake up call from dear sweet kind Mj as she cackled and left, door shutting behind her with a solid click. 

“Uugh. No.” He muttered, siting up and rubbing at his eyes. “This is gunna suck. So much.”

The study door loomed over at the far edge of the living room and Rory wanted nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep, but he would never get anything done if he just slept all day. As nice as that would be he would rather get an actual futon up than stay on the couch another night. Nope, cleaning packing and unpacking had to happen now, not later. 

Rolling up with a grunt he retied his hair and stared at all of his boxes scattered around the living room before sighing heavily and making his way to the study. The door creaked as he swung it open and he coughed, waving away the dust that flew into the air as he stepped inside. 

“Good gods MJ do you ever even use this room anymore?”He muttered to himself as he slid a finger over the nearby cluttered desk. 

A thick grimy layer of dust came off of it and he shuddered. Disgusting, and knowing vaguely that this same substance was similar to a monsters corpse well...It gave it a weird sense of gruesome that Rory wasn't sure he wished to dwell on for long. He once more found himself staring off into the distance as he tried to fathom what exactly Lv was...what it did to someone. How it translated out to actions and feelings and words beyond 'mage' or what it meant for Grillby to have such a high Lv and be easily loved and respected by his peers where MJ was automatically seen as dangerous. Why his friends would turn on him so quickly. He rubbed his fingertips together as he thought about Undyne, and how he could approach her, when the time came...

Pushing morbidity out of his mind for the time being he patted his pockets until he grasped his phone and started to blare a random Pandora station before sticking it back into his sweatpants pocket. 

“Time to get this show on the road.” He said to the empty room, rubbing his hands off on the fabric of his pants before skirting around his boxes to the kitchen. 

A couple of rags and a familiar purple substance in an unlabeled spray bottle sat on the table. Hell yes lavender fabuloso. Grinning he snatched the supplies up and raced nimbly back to the room, brandishing his newfound weapons of mass cleaning in hands. First, dust and clean the flatter surfaces. 

Humming to the song that came on, Rory frowned in concentration as he went about the room, moving books and papers around without any real thought of what they could be as he went. Knick knacks got a quick glance at some moments, such as the dusty frame of MJ and he at her high school graduation. Setting that specifically aside to keep out of the boxes he let out a soft grunt when his toe hit something rather hard. 

Crouching down, he used his phone to shine a light in the spot under the desk and found what looked like a cigar box. Dragging it out from underneath proved to be a bit harder than he expected, it weighed a lot more than he had assumed. Something about the box itself, despite just being a Cuban cigar box, was forbidding. Flicking the simple metal latch up, the hinges protested loudly as he pried it open, before promptly fumbling the entire thing in a panic. 

Eventually he caught it again and slammed it shut, holding it tightly at arms length, before setting it down quickly on the desk and staring at it. 

Unmistakably, inside had sat the single biggest dildo Rory had ever seen.

A moment of heavy silence was broken by laughter that bubbled up from his gut and escaped all at once, he laughed so hard he grew redder and redder in the face until he couldn't breathe. Stumbling out of the room he dropped onto the couch and gasped as he tried to calm down. He only managed to make himself laugh harder on the second round of giggles as he tried to imagine the look on MJ's face when she got home and he shared his discovery with her. 

Eventually once he got his breath back properly into his lungs he set the box aside specifically on the couch, and started to unpack one of his many boxes, just setting his belongings into a corner he had vaguely cleared out by throwing everything else to other parts of the room. Once that box was empty he just had to pack up the piles upon piles of paperwork that had official looking markings on them into the box for MJ to take care of later. 

He repeatedly quickly with four more boxes, lost in his music before he heard the front door open and heard his sisters familiar voice ring out. 

“I'M IN HERE MJ.” He shouted back to whatever she had said that he didn't catch the first time. 

He stilled and listened to her make her way through the living room before poking his head out and grinning like mad. 

“So. MJ. Found something of yours you might want to take care of. Gotta say it gave me quite the surprise. Imagine this, an innocent youth, myself, dutifully cleaning his darling sisters study so he may but move his meager belongings in for a time, finding a heft box with an even heftier object inside!” He almost wanted to cackle at the abject horror that covered her features when he looked pointedly over her shoulder at the couch and she glanced back.

Looking up at him she stood stock still before bolting for the box and running off with it, tripping over one of his smaller boxes that was just in the way of the hallway.

Rory's laughter rang through the house as she cursed him and all of his belongings. Loudly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you think you could train me in magic for now?” Rory asked out of the blue while they slowly packed up all of the study and carefully lined the full boxes onto one wall of the hallway.

MJ bit her lip and stood there for a moment before nodding. 

“I guess so. If I say we are done for the time being though I'd need you not to push it further.” 

“Fair enough. I was just wondering because well...Undyne and a-” He was interrupted by his music cutting out to make way for his ringtone. “This is Rory speaking, who's this?”

MJ watched him curiously as he nodded and then smiled before shrugging to himself. “Sure, I can get there in like, half an hour as long as all goes well and I don't miss the bus. See you soon.”

“What's up?” She asked when he looked over at her. 

“Grillby is getting absolutely swamped today for some reason and needs me in as soon as possible to get everything running a bit quicker. I should be home around, nine or so? I'd say come with me but if it's as busy as it sounded over the phone you won't even have a place to sit. Maybe some other time, yeah?” He said as he threw his clothing every which way before finding his work uniform and rushed to the bathroom for the quickest shower in the universe. 

“It's fine. I'm not sure I'd be the greatest of company there anyways, depending on who I caught sight of...” She called through the door, as she leaned on the wall.

Rubbing the water out of his eyes he shrugged and did the fastest scrub down he could manage while still getting himself clean and threw on his clothes. 

“That's entirely up to you sis. I'm in no huge rush to push you through the door, but I would love to introduce you under better circumstances and all and get you meeting some new friends of mine and all. Ya know.” He mumbled the last part, mind wandering to the last time that had happened and grimacing. 

He really needed to talk to Undyne, and soon. 

“I'll think about it...” She said, barely able to be heard through the door. 

“That's all I can ask really.” He said as he strode through and plopped his dirty clothes near the washing machine as he passed it in the hallway. “Alright I'm out, see you later MJ. Don't worry about doing any unpacking, I'll get to it later tonight and just sleep on the couch again if I got to. No rush.” 

He was out the door before he could even catch sight of her waving him goodbye as he started a quick jog towards the bus stop. Pulling out his phone as he went he slowed to a walk as he typed up a message, then stared at it before taking a breath and sending it. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 12:28 PM 

Hey. I wanted to know if you thought Undyne was feeling up to just talking shit out. I don't want to not hang out with you all, but I also kind of want to make her see that MJ isn't some abomination or serial murder, you know?

He sighed as he stood in the little bus stop hut and waited for his ride. His phone buzzed rather quickly and he scrambled to take it back out of his pocket to read the reply.

Kawaii Dino 12:30 PM

I think that she would like that. I really hope you aren't too mad at us for how she acted!! x_x She and I talked a bit about it all and she is really sorry, but isn't sure how to tell you!! ^v^; I told her she should just text or call you and say sorry but she feels like she's got to get a lot off of her chest and so she has been trying to think of proper ways to bring it up to you that are honorable enough in her opinion! I'm glad to hear you aren't too mad to try and talk it out though! =^w^= I'll try to figure out a time when it would be best for us to all meet up, talk to you later Rory!!

He smiled and shook his head, standing automatically and climbing onto the bus as he thought over how much more out of her shell Alphys got when talking through text. It was like talking to a completely different monster sometimes, especially when he asked about something even remotely connected to anime or science. Honestly he loved getting her going and just learning whatever knowledge she wished to pour into the chat logs they had together. 

Undyne... Undyne was going to be interesting, but he didn't want to be mad at her. He didn't want her mad at him or to not like MJ. In a lot of ways he felt they could get along and understand each other on a level even he couldn't compete with if they just got to know one another. Undyne was the head of the royal guard. MJ was, last he knew at least, a good portion up in the ranks when she was still in the Army. Wasn't that some sort of common ground? 

For a moment he wondered what Lv Undyne had, being a solider of sorts. It was inevitable right? In those sorts of moments when you have to fight, have to inflict pain upon one another that it all would have some effect on you as a person? Shaking his head, he sighed as he reached up and pulled on the string, hopping off of the bus and jogging down the block to reach New Grillby's.

Just a glance inside told him that it was packed to the brim, and he could with his height, only just barely see a swamped Grillby quickly and efficiently making as much food and drink as possible as Wesley ran around serving. Quickly jumping into the thick of it he nabbed a few pages from Wesley and set about serving everyone he could. 

It was almost three hours before he could even think of saying anything to Grillby that wasn't order related. 

“How are you holding up, love?” He breathed as he sagged against the counter for a moment and took stock of the customers. 

Everyone was served for the time being, and Wesley was not too far away, leaning against a wall as he also surveyed the room. It was a lull and by hell or high water, they were going to take the opportunity to rest. 

The sound of crackling fire before his words set the tone clearly before he even spoke. “I am alive.” 

Rory smiled and nodded, laughing softly under his breath. “I can see that. What happened that had everyone in here?” 

Wesley got closer and shook his head. “I heard Mettaton was going to be in town, but he hasn't shown up here so I'm not sure why everyone came specifically here unless someone leaked that he was coming here and then he pulled a no show to throw them off of his trail.”

“Mettaton? Here?” Rory asked, a bit surprised.

Of course he knew who Mettaton was, what kind of self respecting theater kid would he be if he didn't? The monster who claimed his fame with reckless abandon and was adored by most all humans and monsters alike. 

“No wonder it's packed. Is he actually coming here?” He asked, trying not to let his hopes get up.

“If he does show up, I don't think it's going to be here specifically. He often tries to keep low when visiting when it isn't publicity connected. If it's for actual visiting he keeps it on the down low. You didn't hear that from me though.” Wesley said with a grin as he ran off to re-fill drinks for a few patrons. 

“So...” Rory starts, turning to Grillby with a grin. “I was thinking. Wesley has it pretty covered for tomorrow night. I thought maybe we could go out, maybe catch a newer movie at the cinema?” 

“I'd like that.” Grillby said with a grin, voice soft. 

Leaning close Rory gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before just about jumping out of his skin as the door to New Grillby's flung open and a familiar voice rang out. 

“PUNK! I know you're in here!” 

Well better sooner than later.

“Over here Undyne.”


	20. Fish Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short! It's honestly been so long I almost thought I had lost Rory's voice, but i realized that my main issue is I need to get back on track with the plot instead of trying to be fluffy and cute. 
> 
> So best buckle up friends. This is only the calm before the storm.

Rory sighed as Undyne stalked towards him, and glanced at Grillby quickly before shrugging. 

“I'm going to take this out to the alleyway, call me back in if you need me okay?” He said to Grillby, who only nodded.

“I've got to talk to you.” Undyne said, loud as ever. 

“How about we not do this right at the bar?” He asked, as he motioned for her to follow him. 

He trailed out the side entrance and rubbed at his face, leaning his back against the brick of the building before looking up at his friend. She looked nervous, which was in and of itself a bit nerve wracking if only because Undyne was normally so confident. It was like seeing Papyrus be quiet. Something about it was just wrong. 

She seemed to suck on her bottom lip, the silence stretching thin between the two as they stared down one another, as if daring the other to talk first.

“Listen-” She began.

“Undyne-” He started.

Both of them stopped and look at the other before laughing softly. Rory decided to just go ahead. 

“Undyne, I'll tell you right now I will forgive you for everything. I get that...Lv is a touchy subject and there is some...sorta type of person that usually has Lv but...MJ's my sister. I'm going to stand by her, you know?” He said, rubbing at his arms as he sighed. “She's not some horrible person. I don't care what Lv she is she's my sister.”

“No, Rory. I get it. I get it a lot. I know a lot of people who I respect deeply who have much higher Lv than MJ does. It's just...Mages were the kind of people that sealed us all down in the Underground in the first place. I grew up reading and learning the history of my people, of the dangers of Mages and of humans in general...” She looked down at her hands and clenched them. “Obviously not everything was exactly how I took it to be. I mean look at Frisk. Look at you. Look at all of the people who are constantly coming to try and help us Monsters?”

He sniffed softly and nodded, watching her as she seemed to think deeply. 

“I can't even say my hands are clean of blood. I had to do some stuff in the Underground as Head of the Royal Guard.... I'm no angel.” She let out an almost amused puff of air and looked up at Rory with a small almost sad smirk. “I guess what I'm trying to say is I got no room to judge. And if MJ is your sister, then she can't be like what I read in books as a kid. You aren't the type to trust someone like that.”

Rory grinned and punched her arm softly, laughing as the tension broke between them. “Damn right you tall tuna!” 

“Hey, Punk! Just 'cuz I apologized doesn't mean you can get away with that!” She said with a roaring laugh as she punched his arm back.

It was a bit harder than he could have hoped and would more than likely bruise but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

“I only have one condition for your fill forgiveness.” He said. 

She raised an eyebrow at him expectantly. 

“You have to personally apologize to MJ too, and you have to include her in on when we train.” He stated, arms crossed over his chest.

She looked down at him, scowled softly before letting out a loud bark of a laugh and sticking out her hand. “Deal.”

He shook her hand and squeezed as tight as possible. She only grinned wider before dragging him bodily back into Grillby's and just about whipping him at Grillby. Luckily the flame monster was quick and caught him before he rammed full force into the liquor shelves. 

“I'll text you about the next training session! Don't you dare bail on me.” Undyne called as she left, bounding out the door, which creaked loudly in protest at her abuse. 

“So that went well, I presume?” Grillby said softly as he set his chin on Rory's shoulder.

“I'd be willing to admit it went rather...swimmingly.” Rory said with a sly grin. 

Grillby immediately unlatched himself and went about wiping down dishes as Rory cackled loudly. 

“Sans is a horrible influence.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was closing time and the very last of the customers were finally gone. Wesley had been sent off about two hours back, since he had helped with the majority of the rush before Rory had even been able to show up. 

Humming, Rory smiled softly at the sight of Grillby standing near one of the windows. He looked out into the darkness, likely watching the sky where many stars hung heavily. He looked like he wasn't even of this world anymore, his features were so serene and still. His flames flickered softly and Rory felt something deep in his chest ache and strain, as if his Soul was trying to break free. 

He rubbed his chest with one hand before sneaking up behind his beau and taking one of his hands. 

Grillby looked up at him, slightly surprised before smiling warmly at him as Rory spun him out and into the center of the cleared dining area. Humming enough to keep the beat, Rory swayed with Grillby, pulling him close with a hand on his lower back as he leaned in and kissed him softly. 

His lips were hotter than any humans, but soft, almost as if they were hardly there at times like this. When the feelings were soft and fragile, when they trembled against each other because of how powerful this feeling of tenderness between them was becoming. 

Sure hard bruising passionate make outs and more were fun, were amazing to share but Rory treasured this moment more than he could possibly describe. 

Breaking away and sighing happily Rory set his forehead against Grillby's and smiled. 

“I wish this moment could go on forever.” He breathed.

Grillby hummed softly, agreeing with the sentiment.


	21. Interesting Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late, I had some stuff go down at school and had to really Buckle Down to make sure that my grades didn't fall.

It had been about an hour of cuddling upstairs after closing that Rory finally felt a hint of guilt in his gut. He had left MJ home alone with all that mess strewn around her house and instead laid around talking memories and movies with his boyfriend past the time he had told her he'd be back. It had taken him another half hour to finally detach himself from Grillby, the man was just so damned warm and comforting.

Finally he had bid his beau ado and walked the dark streets quickly until getting to the bus stop. It was just past the time of curfew, so not many people were out, especially on this edge between the monster and human area. Every part of him felt too awake, that strange sort of awareness one gets when they think they hear a noise, but nothing can be seen. 

When the bus finally let him back off at home, he felt dead tired. That awareness under his skin had died once he got onto the vehicle. The sun was long gone by then, and the stars that managed to work their way through the light pollution so close to the city shone above him as he quickly made his way inside. 

Something about the nighttime away from busy streets always had made him feel nervous as well. Day was his element much more so. As a child he had been terrified of the dark. MJ had always made sure to sneak in and plug in a nightlight from her room because she knew he didn't want either of their Mom's to know he wasn't brave enough to make it through the night on his own. Smiling at the memory he just shook his head and pushed the front door open.

Rory had expected to have to skirt around his boxes, and get to work on the room again before finally finishing and settling in for the night, but the living room was bare of his belongings. The hallway was a bit crowded with boxes but it was all paper work and knick-knacks when he peered inside them. A light was on further down, the bathroom. Turning and pushing the door to the study open he marveled at the fact that, while it wasn't necessarily neat, it was all settled in. 

The futon was setup in the corner, with a small footstool next to it with his alarm on top. The desk was there still, but was cleared of any past items and just had his clothes sitting in neat piles. 

“Figured after such a long day you could use some proper sleep.” MJ murmured from behind him, startling him as he whipped around to look at her.

“Sis, you didn't have to...” He started.

“Gave me something to do.” She shrugged and smiled at him.  
_“I wanted to.”_

“Thanks, honest. I'll make it up to you some time.” He said, grabbing her in a quick hug.

She took it with only mild grumbling and nodded.

“Alright well I'm off to bed, see you in the morning.” She said, patting his shoulder before disappearing down the hall once more.

Standing in the doorway he sighed before flicking the lights off. The room wasn't huge but it wasn't a cupboard either. It was enough for the time being, but what was he going to do in the mean time? He wasn't about to just mooch off of MJ for the rest of his life, and he wanted to be back in the city. It was easier for his wants and needs, to get to work, to see Grillby, to get groceries. 

He knew MJ enjoyed the quiet that came with being more isolated and didn't mind the bus rides, but he just wanted to be able to walk to do his day to day rituals. Humming softly to himself he settled down onto the futon and stared up into the almost pitch blackness. 

He could either get a new apartment, which would be kinda difficult seeing as it had been a struggle to get the one he had been in all that time ago when he first moved to the city. He could possibly see about buying a house in the monster side, stuff there was cheaper technically, and it wasn't going to bother him, the neighbors at least wouldn't. But at the same time he didn't want to take up space that was specifically for the safety of monsters and force them to accommodate him. 

His thoughts turned to Grillby, and for a split second about his voice and warmth filled his chest before he squashed any beginnings of that. He had only been dating him for a short while. It was stupidly reckless to think about moving in with the man. A small part of him still stashed that idea away into the deeper parts of his mind. 

Sighing he rolled onto his side and stared at the wall. He didn't want to move back home again. He wanted to be here, where MJ and he had made a second home. Where it was far enough from the past but not too far at the same time. Where he had found so many new friends and Grillby...Found himself all over again in performing now. Where she had finally gotten to do the teaching she had always dreamed of doing...

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just ask around for open houses in the monster side of town.

His mind grew blurry as he slipped into sleep.

_?siht si tahW…_

_ereh eb t'ndluohs uoY…_

_reh gnitcepxe saw I ... suoiruc woH_

Darkness, darkness, and something, a soft murmur that he couldn't quite make out.

Blackness. Blacker than black. Void of anything to tell him where he was.

But he was here, regardless. The murmuring seemed to stop as he blinked and tried to gain his bearings.

Looking down at his hands he confirmed that, yes he was in his body, and also confirmed that he wasn't standing, wasn't sitting...just floating. Was this limbo? Had he died in his sleep somehow or something? He felt like he should panic, but it never set in. Instead, a voice called out to him and he jerked his head up.

Only to jerk back with a muffled gasp at the broken face that hung out of the darkness, pulling at it as if he was made of it.

_enO evarB pu ekaw ot emit ot s'tI_

Shooting up in bed Rory clutched at his chest, his heart and Soul both beating rapidly as he tried to fill his lungs with air. The feeling of fear and danger eeked out of him, leaving him confused more than anything. He couldn't remember his dream at all, and chalked it up to a nightmare, before swinging his legs over and standing. 

The sky outside was only just barely lighting up, early. Earlier than he was used to, but something in him told him he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep anytime soon. Sighing and letting out a stifled yawn right after that as he stretched he walked out to the kitchen and got himself a drink of water.

He hadn't had nightmares in a while, why the change now? Stress? Actually yeah, probably just stress. He shrugged it off and looked around himself. Maybe a bowl of cereal would be good. While searching for the right cupboard, he heard a soft rustling and looked up, tense, before realizing it was just MJ. Her hair was mussed up and she was walking softly, which wasn't quite like her, she was normally like an elephant in the morning, stumbling around. He cocked his head and looked at her curious. 

She said nothing, motionless hands hanging at her side. Another beat passed before Rory grew nervous.  
“MJ?” He said softly, stepping towards her. 

" _...gnitseretnI_ " She mumbled as he crept closer to her.

A shiver ran up his spine and he shook her by the shoulder softly.

“MJ??” He said again, more urgently.

“ _ahW_...Rory?” She said, as if waking up, blinking up at him.

He felt himself slump a bit in relief. “MJ when did you start sleepwalking again?” 

She looked at him strangely before noticing she was in the kitchen and furrowing her brows. 

“I... Didn't realize I had again.” She admitted, rubbing at the back of her neck.

“Okay well...I'm thinking about buying you a cat bell because you scared the hell out of me when you showed up in the doorway. I don't think my heart can handle it.” He joked, going back to his breakfast.

“Shut up.” She shot back playfully, reaching past him to grab a bowl and sticking her tongue out at him as she prepped her own breakfast. “What do you have planned for today?” 

“I think I'm going to go over and see Alphys and Undyne. Do you want to come along?” He asked, turning to look at her as she mulled it over.

 _“I...Sure. Yeah I'll come along. It's Saturday, I got nothing going on otherwise. Sure.”_ She signed as she finished chewing on her cereal.

Rory grinned and dug in as well, excited to get on with the day and see what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: reaxeons.tumblr.com  
> Basically anywhere on the internet I'm Reaxeons, find me if you want to lol.  
> Also feel free to send in situations you want to see, I'll probably use em!


End file.
